NoLife King
by kriitikko
Summary: Follows the life of Dracula, from his days as Vlad Tepes to his servitude as Alucard. Some IntegraxAlucard in later chapters. My first Hellsing fic, please read and review. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Birth

**Hallo!**

**Firstly, I am not a native English speaker, so my texts always contain some grammar mistakes. Please, find it in your hearts to forgive this. **

**Secondly, this is my first fic in "Hellsing" category. As said in summary, this fic will follow the life of Dracula, from his days of Vlad Tepes to his servitude as Alucard, and maybe even further than that. During my "Vlad Tepes" part of the story I'll try to be as close to historical facts as possible, but you can't ask miracles from me, there are things in this story, well everything really, that are purely me. Also, there might be some things that go even against the events in Hellsing manga, nothing too terrible though. I wouldn't dare. **

**Pairings: well, Dracula will live centuries so he'll meet various of different people, but during the "Hellsing" part of the story I am supporting the Integra/Alucard ship. **

**Disclaimers: real and fictional characters are not mine. **

**Please, enjoy. **

**NO-LIFE KING**

CHAPTER 1: BIRTH

Sighisoara, Transylvania 1431

Those who believed in premonitions would have said that something horrible was about to happen or had already happen. It had been raining all day and the dark thunder clouds had blackened the sky long before sun had set. The roads had become muddy and hard to travel. It was the kind of day when no one, no matter what the purpose, should even try to go anywhere.

Father Sandor sighed in his carriage. Just an hour ago then he had been comfortable resting in his chair, enjoying a glass of excellent monastery wine and reading the old texts he now had access to. Then a messenger had arrived brining urgent news that his presence was immediately needed in a military fortress that was currently under the rule of Vlad from the house of Basarab. The man was a General of Wallachian army and half-brother of Alexandru I who had recently become the Duke of Wallachia. The priest knew that saying "no" was not an option. Especially when it concerned the birth of his second child.

And so he had been travelling for an hour now on the muddy road, even when in normal circumstances the journey wouldn't have taken so long. He was nervous. It was his first time to meet anyone from the house of Basarab and being late usually didn't make a good first impression. The fact that God himself seemed to be against this meeting didn't make him feel any better.

Finally, after many tiresome efforts, the carriage arrived to the courtyard of a military fortress. Father Sandor walked as quickly to the entrance as he could, hoping not too many stains of mud would show on his black robes. One of the General's soldiers was waiting for him.

"You are the priest?" the soldier asked, looking at Father Sandor with a questioning look.

Sandor wasn't offended. He had just recently become the priest, despite his young age of 21 years. With a confident voice and as calmly as possible he answered. "I am Father Sandor. I understand your lord, General Vlad Basarab, summoned me here".

The soldier nodded, remembering how late the priest was, and guided him in. Whenever Father Sandor passed a mirror on the walls of the fortress and saw a glimpse of his reflection, he did his best to make himself appear more presentable.

The soldier led the young priest to a room that had many people waiting there.

"Wait here, Father. I shall tell my lord that you have arrived" the soldier said and left before the priest had time to answer.

Instead of even trying to make a conversation with any of the strangers in the room, Sandor decided to listen to the soft whispers that they made.

"The child is probably stillborn. I heard that when the infant came to the world it made no sound or cry" said one of the men in the room.

"It is not uncommon that the newly born do not cry. Child might be healthy and well for all we know" said another man.

"Do you think if it is a boy or a girl?" someone asked.

"The boy would always be a blessing to a powerful house. However, the house of Danesti will not be pleased if yet another possible ruler for the throne of Wallachia is born".

Father Sandor listened with fascination. He knew that the houses of Basarab and Danesti had been openly enemies for longer than he had lived, both rivalling for the throne of Wallachia. Maybe a girl would indeed be a blessing this time.

From the corner of his eye, Sandor noticed a young boy, possibly 4 or 5 years old, to cautiously standing by the door. One of the women in the room, whom Sandor assumed were the maids of Vlad's wife, walked to the child and kneeled by him.

"Mircea, what are you doing out of your bed?" she asked with a tender voice.

"I had a nightmare" the boy whispered, fear of his dream evident in his voice. The maid took the boy in her arms and started to sooth him.

Just then the doors opened and Vlad Basarab came out. He had a tired look in his eyes but he spoke with a powerful and commanding voice. "Lady Cneajna is alright. The delivery went without troubles. I have been blessed with a second son" he said.

Immediately those of the maids that had been ordered outside went in to see their mistress and colleagues. Most of the men started to congratulate the general of his new son. It took a while before he noticed the young priest in the room.

"You must be the new priest I summoned" Vlad said. It was not a question.

"Yes, sir. I am Father Sandor" the priest introduced himself.

"And not a moment too early. We shall immediately go the fortress' chapel and have my son baptised" the General said.

Sandor blinked. "Now? But, sir, the preparations for the ceremony will take time" he said as formally as he could.

Vlad Basarab gave a barking laugh. "We will not take the usual steps with this one, Father. By the time we would be ready for official ceremony, Danestis would have already heard about my new son. No, I want them to hear the news of my son's birth at the same time they hear his name. They shall already have a name to curse then" he laughed, appearing very pleased with his plan.

Sandor decided not to argue. "And what name shall the child have?"

"He shall have a name to make his father proud. My name!"

"That makes him now the third Vlad from house of Basarab, I think" priest mused aloud.

"Indeed. But, Father, when you name the child do not say from the house of Basarab" Vlad said.

Now Sandor had to stop and look the elder man with questioning eyes.

Vlad spared him for asking. "Young Father may not know this, but earlier this year I was in Nuremberg, where I became a member of the Order of the Dragon. At the time I was given a honourable name Dracul to use. From now on this is the house of Draculesti" he said.

Vlad seemed to be very proud to have a name 'dragon'. Sandor decided not to voice his thoughts of how the name was also linked to the Devil and dark forces.

Faster than Father Sandor could have predicted the preparations to the chapel had been made. Vlad Basarab, now Vlad Dracul, stood proudly with his closest men in the chapel. His wife, Lady Cneajna, was there also, although supported by her maids, being still very tired and exhausted for her recent ordeal. One of the maids was holding Vlad Dracul's first born son, Mircea, by the hand.

As Father Sandor prepared to baptise the recently born child, he took the infant carefully to his arms and looked at him. He had expected the baby either to cry uncontrollably, wanting back to his mother's embrace, or sleep. But to his surprise, this baby was awake but didn't make a sound. The eyes were barely open, just too small slits, but they were watching the man holding him very intently. For a moment Father Sandor thought the infant was measuring him.

_He is too silent, _Sandor thought. _He hasn't made a cry since he was born. It is not normal. _

"I baptise thee, Vlad from the house of Draculesti, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen" the priest said, touched the holy water with two of his fingertips and made a sign of cross to the baby's forehead.

Only then did the baby cry, as if woken by the holy water.

Later, on the same night, when Father Sandor arrived back to his monastery, an uncontrollable cold feeling was bothering him. It had started with the baby's cry and had followed him back. He couldn't explain it but it felt ominous to him.

Thinking that the warm fire and glass of wine would take the horrible feeling away, Sandor walked towards the cellar door, when he happened to look the statue of the Holy Virgin. The sight made him stop in horror.

It would later be explained that the roof of the monastery was in a need of repair and that the heavy rain had managed to get through. Only couple of drops of water had fallen to the statue, making it appear as the Holy Virgin was crying tears.

But at the time Father Sandor dropped to his knees in front of the statue, crossed himself and started to pray.

**To be continued…**

**Yes, there's no use to wait longer chapters. If you're familiar with my other fics you know that I don't write long chapters. This is my style, please don't ask me to change. **

**At the end of each chapter I'll try to explain some of the things that I've done in the chapter. Father Sandor is purely fictional character whose name is take from Hammer movie "Dracula: Prince of Darkness". I am also aware that Vlad Dracula was actually the third son of Vlad Dracul, but since the often forgotten Vlad the Monk doesn't have a role in my story I cut him out. **

**If you made it this far, please review. Is there any reason for me to continue this story? **


	2. Hostages

**Hallo, and here is chapter 2. **

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed, even though my first chapter probably didn't have much yet. Anyway, thank you Dark-flame-girl, BlackTiger6593, Irena, firethrought and ladykirie. **

**Disclaimers: I don't owe historical characters. **

CHAPTER 2: HOSTAGES

In the year of 1436, when young Vlad from the house of Draculesti was just five years old, his father took him to Nuremberg. There he was made a member of the Order of the Dragon. The only things required from him were to defend the cross and fight the enemies of the Christianity. Little Vlad (this was a name given to him to separate him from his father) knew exactly how to answer the questions presented to him. The words his father, General Vlad Dracul, had said were deeply carved to his mind.

"Remember, son, that every family that has power also has enemies. Inside of our country is the house of Danesti, who have descended from the same line as we. They yearn to have what is rightfully ours; the throne of Wallachia. Outside of our country are the infidels: the Turks and the Ottoman Empire. They will try to destroy our Christianity by invading to Europe through our country. It is our duty to do anything necessary to stop them".

Vlad repeated his father's words and became a member. He was given a name to makes his father even more proud, a name that meant son of the dragon: Dracula.

It was on that same year that Alexandru I died due to an illness and little Vlad's father became Vlad II Dracul, the Duke of Wallachia.

Vlad Dracul and his family moved from Transylvania, where they had lived for years, to Targoviste in Wallachia. In there little Vlad's education began. He proved himself from very early on to be an exceptional child. He was bright, intelligent and keen to learn anything and everything about life. His hunger for knowledge went beyond that of a curious child and his father, who indeed was very proud of his son, arranged little Vlad a tutors. The very priest who had baptised little Vlad, Father Sandor who also moved to Targoviste, became responsible for most of his tutoring.

Father Sandor did his best. He taught little Vlad how to read and write, how to speak the different languages that he believed would be useful, such as Hungarian since Vlad Dracul had close relationships with King Janos Hunyadi, and German, which was the ruling language in the middle Europe. Sandor also thought history of Europe, of the house of Basarab and of Christianity.

"Remember, master Vlad, you are a lord on Earth, but there is only one true God of whom we all must serve. For His is the power and glory on Earth and in Heaven".

What Father Sandor couldn't teach to little Vlad were things like riding a horse and wielding a sword. For those he had different tutors and sometimes, when situation permitted it, Vlad Dracul himself would teach his son. Little Vlad's elder brother Mircea, who was sometimes jealous for his four year younger brother's membership to the order, never forgot to remind little Vlad of who would be next to the throne after their father. Little Vlad was never bitter to his elder brother about something that couldn't be changed. However, he was disappointed about how far the distance between them was. So when lady Cneajna gave Vlad Dracul his third son in 1437, little Vlad tried to be close with his little brother Radu.

These first years of what would be a very long life, were the happiest Vlad had. When he turned ten, his childhood ended.

--

Adrianopole, Thrace 1441

"Your Highness, we have brought the two sons of Dracul".

Sultan Murad II, the leader of the Ottoman Empire, watched as the two young boys were brought to him. Both of them had black hair, clothes of nobility and crosses around their necks. The younger one, four years old Radu, kept his head down and wept silently. The older, ten years old Vlad, kept his head up and had a defying look in his eyes.

The Sultan came forward and watched the two. He glanced to Radu and was satisfied to see him so miserable. However, Vlad's defiance interested.

"So, little _kafir_, do you know why you are here?" Sultan asked from Vlad.

Despite his proud look, Vlad couldn't help but swallow loudly. What had his father said to him when he had explained the situation? "We are here to ensure the peace" he said. Even to his ten years old ears the word didn't sound good.

Sultan smiled. "To ensure peace? Little _kafir_, you are here, because your father is a cowardly dog who sacrificed his two youngest boys to save his own dignity" he said very calmly, like speaking of everyday things.

Vlad raised his head. "My father is Vlad II Dracul, the Duke of Wallachia. He is a member of the Order of the Dragon, as am I" he said.

Sultan's smile broadened. "The Order of the Dragon? Correct me, little _kafir_, if I am mistaken, but isn't the principal of that Order to protect your Christendom? Your father, the Dracul" Sultan said with a mocking voice "gave you two as my hostages to ensure I would not destroy his country. If your father would be a man of honour, he would have faced my army. Instead, he hid himself behind his little children. Your father has betrayed your Order, his position and you, little _kafir_".

Vlad kept his mouth but his thoughts were running. _This can not be true. Father would never surrender in front of these infidels. _

Sultan was glad to see confusion in Vlad's eyes. Having these two as his alleys could one day be useful. They just needed little convincing first. "Come, you two. Follow me".

The Sultan led Vlad and Radu to a room that had a huge dinning table set. There was only one person seating, a young Turkish boy. Sultan went to the boy and talked to Vlad.

"This is my son, Mehmed. One day in the future he will be the Sultan. But right now he is still a child and needs to have more company of his age. You two are about the same age, little _kafir_. You and your brother would do well to be friends with my son. It would help you a lot. Now, as you can see, my son is eating alone. The table has more food than he could possibly eat. Wouldn't you want to eat? I'm sure both of you must be hungry" Sultan said softly.

The mention of food made Radu raise his head and he looked at the table with obvious interest. Vlad hesitated. He didn't trust the Sultan.

"All you need to do, to eat as much as you want, is to take of those crosses" Sultan said.

Vlad stiffed. _So that is your plan. _

"Never" he hissed through his teeth.

"Your brother doesn't seem to agree with you".

Vlad looked at Radu who was shakily holding his cross, trying to decide what to do. "Radu, don't take it away" Vlad said.

Sultan walked closer to Radu. "Radu is your name then. Listen to me, boy. No matter what your brother tells you, God will not save you. Take the cross away and you can eat in my table. Keep it on and I'll hurt you worse than you can imagine" he said, his voice still speaking softly.

Radu hesitated for a moment, shaking terribly, his eyes showing pure fear. Then with trembling hands he took the cross over his shoulder. From the table Mehmed smiled and laughed happily, as if he was very entertained.

Sultan turned to Vlad. "Well, little _kafir_? Will you join in our table with your brother?"

Vlad looked Sultan straight to the eyes. "Never".

Sultan smiled. "I was praying that you wouldn't make this easy".

That day, when the sun had set and the sky was black, Radu was taken to his room and Vlad was dragged to the Sultan's private chambers by the Sultan himself. He was holding so tightly on young boy's hair that Vlad had to bite his lip to keep from shouting. He didn't even try to resist. That would only reward him with hits and punches and Sultan had been more than generous in giving them already.

Inside his private chambers, the Sultan threw Vlad to the soft mattresses. The action made the cross slip from Vlad's neck and the boy hurriedly took the cross to his hand.

Sultan laughed. "Well, little _kafir_, keep praying for a salvation from your God. But you will not get any. For your God is as weak as your father" he softly spoke. Sultan then climbed over Vlad and pushed the boy to the mattresses, keeping him face down and not struggling, as he started to rip Vlad's clothes off.

Vlad kept holding his cross and biting his lip so hard that it started bleeding and he could taste the blood in his mouth. He clenched the fabric of the mattress as the larger man was on top of him. As his innocence was brutally robbed from him. All this time he kept holding the cross. He would not give this infidel the pleasure of seeing him brake.

He was Vlad Dracula from the house of Draculesti. And no matter what would come, no matter how desperate and dark times would be, he would never give in.

_This I promise to you, o heavenly father… _

**To be continued…**

**And again, let's settle few things here. First, I don't know in which order did things happen: did Vlad become member of Order of the Dragon before or after his father became Duke of Wallachia, I don't know. I know it happened the same year. Also, everything that happened during the dinner table with Sultan, Vlad and Radu was my imagination. I just thought that might have happened. I take no credit for the Vlad's rape. That is from chapter 71 of Hellsing manga. **

_**Kafir**_** means, if I am not mistaken, an infidel. **


	3. Six Years

**Hallo everyone, and thank you so much for all the reviews, they've really made me happy. Sorry it took this long to update. I was on a vacation and it was hard to get back to work. But now I'm back and here is chapter three. **

**Disclaimers: see previous chapters. **

CHAPTER 3: SIX YEARS

Adrianopole, Thrace 1447

"491…492…493…494…495…"

A sixteen years old son of the dragon, Vlad Dracula, was doing push-ups in his private room. He was breathing hard and sweating heavily.

"496…497…498…499…500!"

Showing no signs of tiredness, Vlad practically jumped up to his feet and tossed a bucket of water over him. He was breathing hard as he stretched his arms. The past six years had transformed him from a little child to a fiery young man. His hair had grown to a shoulder length and his body had become a well build. His eyes had become dark.

The past six years had been nothing short to a hell for him. The Sultan had, without any efforts of concealing it, decided to make Vlad his puppet. An alley that he could use however he wanted. At first Vlad had done everything he could to defy the man who led one of the most powerful armies in the world. He refused to deny his God, although he had lost his respect to his father, who had cowardly given him and Radu to hostages. He had also given up on any love he had once had for his younger brother. Radu had sold his soul to the Turks. Unlike Vlad, who lived in a bare room with a hard bed and ate food barely good enough for dogs, Radu's life was luxurious and envious. The Sultan treated him like one of his owns and Radu had a close relationship with the Sultan's son, Mehmed who treated Radu like his own younger brother, though Vlad suspected Mehmed saw Radu more as an obedient puppy. Radu had witnessed numerous occasions when Vlad had been publicly beaten and humiliated and had shown no sings of sympathy.

After the first two years Vlad decided that it was time to change tactics. Openly defying would sooner or later just kill him and prevent him of achieving his goals. So he sucked up his pride and lowered his head. Although he still refused to deny his God, he did start to speak to the Sultan with respect and openly speak badly about his father. He told how his father, the Order of the Dragon and the Pope himself were powerless against the almighty Sultan and his invincible army. Murad II was a vein man and easily pleased. He believed he had broken the boy's spirit. It took all of Vlad's strength not to laugh to man's stupidity. When Vlad no longer showed any signs of resistance, Sultan also lost his interest of having boy as his entertainment for the nights.

Mehmed was more suspicious of Vlad but remained quiet.

The Sultan decided that Vlad would become one of his own soldiers and put the young Transylvanian to training. The following years he spent in training to become a Janissary, one of the Sultan's personal guards. He was taught to fight, hate and kill all he had once believed in. He saw people die in so many ways. For loosing their health and power. For being killed or tortured. At first Vlad was revolted by the sight of tortured men, until the realisation that none of them were Christian appeared. All of these men were traitors of their own country and religion. After that Vlad watched the Turks being tortured with satisfaction and willingness to learn.

Especially one time left its mark on him. He witnessed how a man was tortured to death by staking. A huge wooden stake was driven in from his rare end and it was pulled up. The man was left to slide down. It took three days for last signs of life to leave from him. With satisfaction Vlad imagined the Sultan or his son in the place of the man.

Vlad said what they wanted to hear and did what they wanted to see. But in his heart he always thanked God for another of living, patiently waiting his chance. It finally came. After six years of waiting it came.

He remembered how the Sultan had summoned him and Radu to tell them about the news.

"The news from the Wallachia tells me, that your father, Vlad Dracul, and your elder brother Mircea, are both dead. They were assassinated by the Wallachian nobility who were tired of his reign and wanted to get rid of him. They were supported by King Janos Hunyadi of Hungary, who was supposed to be Dracul's alley" Sultan told them.

Vlad didn't feel much of a loss. The six years had made him forget the father he believed he had and replace them with an image of an incompetent coward who sacrificed his family for his own good. Vlad had been more saddened by the news of his mother's death few years earlier. With Mircea Vlad had never even been that close.

"Who sits on the throne of Wallachia now", Vlad asked and then added "oh Sultan of Sultans".

"According to my news, the new Duke of Wallachia is Vladislav II from the House of Danesti" the Sultan said.

_Danesti_, Vlad cursed in his mind. There was not a doubt in him that those traitors had been behind the assassination. And now they had more power than ever before in Wallachia.

"How about it, young Dracula? Do you want to claim your father's place?" Sultan asked.

Vlad had been surprised by that. He would have thought Sultan to offer the place for Radu.

Sultan seemed to be able to read his mind. "Your brother is still too young and unprepared for that. But you, _kafir_, don't you want to return to home? Would you not want to claim the throne? If you go to Wallachia to claim it I can guarantee that you would have my support. Provided of course that Wallachia would bow to the Ottoman Empire" Sultan smiled.

_I see_, Vlad thought, _I would be a King in your leash. _

"Which one is worse? To look up to me or have Danestis rule over Wallachia?" Sultan asked.

_I hate you_, Vlad thought. He bowed his head. "You are most generous, oh Mighty Sultan" he said.

Sultan smiled. "I shall prepare an escort for you, who will take you back to Wallachia" he said.

--

The next day Vlad was ready to go. With him came one man. He was there to make sure Vlad would not escape nor betray Sultan's trust. He was a big man, with a black beard and much too loud voice. Before they left Vlad's hand was chained with the man's hand.

"This will make sure _kafir_ will not get lost on his way. And it is no use to try to unlock it with a knife, it's made to last. Only a good locksmith will open it in Wallachia. Even I don't have a key to it" the man laughed.

The man, whose name Vlad never learned, obviously thought very highly of himself. Vlad himself never spoke ten words to the man, but he kept speaking and loudly the entire journey they rode from Thrace to the borders of Wallachia. He kept going on and on about his triumphs in battles and how Sultan rewarded him time and a time again.

"Do you know, _kafir_, what is the most efficient way to kill someone, without making noise?" the man asked while they rode on an empty countryside.

Vlad decided to humour the man. "How would a child like me know anything?" he said, while looking around them for other people. There were none.

"It is to cut their throat. Once the throat is open they won't be able to shout and the amount of blood they loose make them loose consciousness and die quickly" the man laughed.

Vlad smiled. "Really?"

Before the man had time to react, Vlad had pulled a knife he had hidden under his cape and slit the man's throat open. Just as the man had said, he was unable to make any sound as the blood flew from him, soaking Vlad's face. Reacting quickly, Vlad used the chain in his arm to pull the man down from his horse. He didn't want to get dragged with the man if the horse would become upset. The man fell to the ground as his horse started to run away. It didn't take long for man to die.

"Well, you were right" Vlad said to the corpse.

Vlad had no intentions of going back to Wallachia. With Danestis in power he would be dead days before any support from the Sultan would arrive. And even then he was not going to keep bowing to the Ottomans anymore. Vlad felt he was out of options. He needed to find a place that would provide him safety for the time being, until the situation to claim the throne would arise.

Vlad jumped from his horse and tried to break the chain with the man's sword. However, the man had not lied. The chain didn't have a scratch and the man had no key to the lock. So Vlad cut the man's arm and hid the chain with it inside of his cape. He then took his horse and turned to the only place he felt could provide some sort of safety for him.

To his mother's homeland, Moldavia.

**To be continued…**

**Short chapter, they are. My style, don't ask me to change. **

**Historical change: Vlad Dracula did return straight to Wallachia, took the throne and was in power for a little while before fleeing to Moldavia, when he was overthrown from power. I decided to leave his little time in reign out of the story, simply because it didn't provide anything useful for me. **

**Till next time! **


	4. Uncle and Cousin

**Hallo all! **

**Thanks for the reviews: flynalien, Irena, Lord Makura, lilith bathory and ladykirie (I am Finnish, btw). **

**Disclaimers: see previous chapters. **

CHAPTER 4: UNCLE AND COUSIN

Suceava, Moldavia 1448

It was the early days of January when Bogdan II, Prince of Moldavia, was surprised to hear his nephew Vlad was in the country. Bogdan had heard that Vlad, along with his younger brother Radu, were both sent as hostages to the Turks. This had crushed his sister, their mother lady Cneajna, and caused her premature passing from this world. Bogdan had hated the man she had married, Vlad Dracul, to whom Cneajna had been too good. He had secretly been glad to hear about Dracul's death few weeks earlier, but worried what would happen to Vlad and Radu now. Their older brother Mircea had also been killed and a man from rival family had taken the throne. And no Danesti would ever pay for Sultan to keep Vlad Dracul's sons alive.

Bogdan pulled a huge fur around him and ventured outside of the castle. It was early in the morning and the town of Suceava was covered in snow. Vlad Dracula stood in the yard of Bogdan's castle, holding a horse beside him. Bogdan immediately strode to stand in front of his nephew and put both of his hands to his shoulders.

"Vlad, I am pleased to see you alive and well" he said kindly.

"Forgive me, sir, for arriving without announcement" Vlad bowed his head.

"Nonsense, boy. I suspect you had your reasons to keep low profile. Truth to be told, I had given up hope I'd ever see either you or Radu alive ever again" older man said.

A dark look passed Vlad's face. "Sir, I think it would be better for you to start to consider Radu dead. He has become Sultan's pet and has abounded any ties he had for his old family and home".

The Prince was quiet for a moment and then told one of his men to take Vlad's horse to the stables. "Come inside with me, Vlad. You are obviously tired and hungry and have lots to tell me about" he said while gently guiding the younger man inside.

"Yes, sir, but before that I need to ask a favour" Vlad said.

"What is it?"

Vlad threw his cape aside and lifted his hand. Bogdan saw that Vlad's hand was tied to a chain. In the other head of the chain he saw a rotting hand.

"Could you summon a locksmith who could separate me from my companion?"

--

Vlad really tried to behave later, when the chain had finally been removed from his hand and he was sitting by a table filled with food. For his uncle's sake he tried to act civilised and behave himself. But it was heard, for days he had not had a decent meal, only eating what he could at the time. Still, his uncle didn't seem to mind that Vlad forgot himself and filled his mouth with food.

And was speaking at the same time.

"…since Danesti's have more power now than ever, I reasoned that I wouldn't be safe anywhere near Wallachia now. And even if I somehow had managed to get power, I would have continued as the Sultan's servant. So I headed here" Vlad explained while chewing chicken, bread and cheese at the same time.

"To have a sanctuary, I presume" Bogdan said, with a hint of displease in his voice.

Vlad stopped eating, a new piece of food in mid-air to his mouth, swallowed and bowed his head again. "Yes, sir. I request a sanctuary from you against Danestis and the Turks" he said.

Bogdan was quiet for a time but then smiled. "Of course, I shall grant it to you. You know, Vlad, in all of my late sister's letters she always spoke most fondly of you".

Vlad blinked. "No, sir, I was not aware". Vlad had spent last six years in living hell where his younger brother Radu had enjoyed privileges while he had suffered. The thought that someone had once thought most fondly of him, especially when that someone had been their mother, was affecting. For a short moment Vlad returned to the days of his childhood, when he was still allowed to play and what his mother's smile had looked like.

Quickly though he came back to reality and hid any emotions he felt behind a stone mask.

At the moment a door opened and a young man walked in. He seemed to be the same age as Vlad, with a brown hair and equally brown eyes. He was little shorter than Vlad, but considerably more muscular.

Prince Bogdan smiled. "Ah, come here, Stefan. This is your cousin Vlad, the son of my late sister Cneajna. Vlad, this is my son, Stefan" he said loudly.

The two young men stood before each others, measuring one another. Slowly, they slightly bowed their heads to each others.

"Stefan, you are about to go training soon, I trust. If Vlad does not feel too tired, maybe he could join you" Bogdan said merrily.

Stefan looked at Vlad and said flatly "It is fine by me".

Vlad felt a bit irritated. "Show me the way".

The two young nobles walked to a huge hall that was obviously mean to as a training facility. Stefan walked to a wall that had a line of swords on the view.

"How about a little sparring, cousin?" Stefan asked, choosing a weapon to use.

Truthfully, Vlad was indeed tired by the journey he had taken, but he chose to be damned before showing weakness to the other man. Head held high he walked to the wall and chose his own sword.

The two took a stand and started. They moved according to their training and driven by their instincts. They moved differently, for Stefan had been trained by his father's men, while Vlad had been trained by the Turks.

Stefan noticed the patterns Vlad was making. "You fight like a Turk" he commented.

Something exploded in Vlad's head. Though his body was tired, he found sudden energy that drove him on and disarmed Stefan. Vlad held his sword's tip close to his cousin's throat and spoke.

"I am not a Turk" he said darkly.

Stefan swallowed but looked Vlad straight in the eyes. "I never said you are. And trust me; I have no more fond feeling for the Turks than you have. I just needed to see for myself that you have not become their lapdog".

Vlad was dead silent, keeping the sword still up. "Satisfied?" he asked.

"Yes, though those obviously Turkish movements are kind of alarming".

He lowered the sword. "Then you'd better refresh my memory of how it is supposed to be done".

When half an hour later the two were still sparring with swords, Vlad's body was literally ready to collapse to the floor. Yet, he couldn't complain. The sparring hadn't been serious, done with hate or because either one needed teaching. It had been done because they enjoyed it. And Vlad had not enjoyed anything so much in years.

--

During the following years that Vlad spend in Moldavia, a bond of friendship was formed between him and Stefan, who was only a couple of years younger than Vlad. The two cousins became almost inseparable as Vlad had no friends and Stefan was glad to finally have someone around who shared his passion for life and hating the Turks.

Stefan also needed the encouragement that Vlad was able to give. At the time his father's rule in Moldavia was uncertain, as Bogdan's half-brother Petru Aron was growing his influence amongst the nobles, and did not hid his desire to become Prince of Moldavia soon. Vlad could understand such a situation between blood relatives that hungered for power. After all, his family and Danestis had once been one and a same family.

The years from 1448 to 1451 were the most carefree time Vlad had after escaping from the Turks. Though the desire to reclaim the throne of Wallachia and drive the Turks out of their borders was constantly in the back of his mind, he was also able to relax and enjoy life. Vlad and Stefan formed a team that caused more worry to Moldavians and more grey hairs to Bogdan than all the Turks together. There had been incidents with lots of partying, fighting and chasing village girls, which usually led to at least three different challenges to duel next morning.

But at the time neither of the young men could care. And when Vlad later looked back in his life of those couple of years in Moldavia he always smiled.

This lasted till the summer of 1451 when Vlad quite accidentally caught himself in a middle of a situation that would change his life forever.

**To be continued…**

**Historical changes: there was very little I could find of Bogdan II, except that he was Prince of Moldavia from the year 1449 to 1451. I don't know what his statue was before that, so in my story he became Prince few years earlier. **

**Also I'm not sure if Vlad and Radu shared the same mother, but for my story they did. So I chose an easy rode, sue me. It is also unknown what Vlad exactly did in Moldavia during his stay there, so the friendship years I made are completely my own creation. **

**Till next time and remember to review! ;) **


	5. Monsters

**Hey all!**

**Thank you again to all of my readers: Sakura Dark Angel, Irena and Lord Makura. **

**Disclaimers: see previous chapters. **

CHAPTER 5: MONSTERS

Suceava, Moldavia 1451

It was a warm summer night when the incident happened. The night had started out in a typical way. Vlad and Stefan had gone to a night out in the town. Usually these trips involved a large amount of drinking, celebrating and bedding town's girls. The two young men would not return to the castle till the early hours when the first rays of light could already be seen. However, on this particular night, things didn't follow the normal routine.

Sometime after midnight, a servant from the castle came to inform the two young masters that Bogdan II had summoned both of them back to the castle. Apparently his half-brother Petru Aron's influence in Moldavia had grown and the safety of Stefan was now questioned. With some reluctance, the 18 year old son of Prince Bogdan and his 19 year old Transylvanian cousin, took the horses and set back to castle.

Vlad, Stefan and the servant man had decided to take a route around the town, firstly to avoid any unfriendly town's people, and secondly to sober Stefan's head a little. The trio was riding quietly on an open road when Stefan spoke.

"Vlad, did I really drink more than I can handle or do you also see someone ahead of us?" he asked.

Vlad and the servant looked ahead of them. There was a man walking slowly towards them. He held his head down, keeping eyes to his feet, his hands were hanging on his sides uselessly, and his feet were dragging him forward.

"Maybe he is injured" servant guessed.

"No, look" Vlad said and pointed around them. From the darkness more people appeared, everyone walking as slowly as the first one. They all kept going ahead. The horses started to become unexplainably nervous.

"Bandits!" Vlad hissed.

"But, sir, why would they walk like this?" servant asked, some fear in his voice.

"Vlad, tell me this is wine talking and I'm not actually seeing this" Stefan whispered.

The man leading the people suddenly raised his head and Vlad saw a sight he would never forget. Man's eyes were glowing red, his mouth was full of sharp teeth and his flesh was purple, like a corpse. He raised his hands up and seemed as if he was trying to reach to something. Others behind him did the same.

"Master Stefan. Master Vlad. Who are these people?" servant man whispered with terror.

Vlad wasn't sure since he had never saw people with rotting flesh actually walking. _Surely this must be some sort of a nightmare_, he thought.

Servant suddenly screamed. Some of the strange people had managed to get close to him and threw him off his horse. He fell to the ground and before had time to get up five people were around him. Soon there were seven and then ten. The man's scream ran through the night as Vlad heard how the men, if you can call them that, started to bite his flesh.

_They are eating him!_

Vlad pulled his sword out as one of the men started get more and more closer. With a cold accuracy he moved his sword and the man's hand drop off. The man was momentarily stopped but then continued on, as if not caring. He didn't give any sings of being in pain.

"Stefan! Let us leave! Now!" Vlad shouted, shocked how even his sword had no use to him now.

Just then a sound was heard. Both Stefan and Vlad recognised it at once. Arrows had been shot. Lots of them. They appeared out of nowhere, carrying torches and hit the strange people. To Vlad's surprise this time they seemed to be feeling pain, some of them even stayed down and didn't get up anymore. From the darkness five horsemen appeared. They pulled their swords out and attacked the monsters. With trained movements they cut the heads off from their shoulders. Vlad understood at once that he had just witnessed the most efficient way of killing these things.

Stefan's horse was suddenly out of control and knocked the young man to the ground. He hit his head and didn't get up. One of the creatures was approaching him. Quickly Vlad was by Stefan's side and hit the creature's head of with his swords.

One of the horsemen approached them. "You! Did it bit you? Did that thing bit you or your friend?" he asked.

Vlad shook his head. He quickly looked at the man's armour. He had never seen anything like it. It had a cross carved in it. Around the man's neck Vlad saw a pendant that had a Roman number XIII.

"Try to avoid being bitten. If they bite even once, you will become just like them. Take your friend and leave quickly!" the man ordered.

Vlad didn't hesitate. He saw that Stefan had lost his consciousness and helped him to his horse. He then started to ride without any knowledge where he was really going.

He could hear some of the horsemen shouting behind him. "Use more silver arrows! Take care of the rest! And find the host! It can not be too far away!"

Vlad had no comprehension what the words meant but for once his curiosity was somewhere else and he rode like being chased by the devil himself. He tried to look around himself, to see any familiar places or if anymore of those monsters was appearing.

The smell of blood filled the air suddenly and Vlad found himself not only falling but also covered with blood. He fell the ground and saw in horror that his horse was lying all around the road in pieces. Vlad looked wildly around himself. Stefan was lying next to him, blissfully unaware of the nightmare going around him. Vlad raised his head and saw a man standing in the middle of what used to be Vlad's horse.

The man's facial features suggested that he was from the east, far beyond the mountains. His hair was long and red. His skin was very pale. He was wearing a long thick fur around him. From under the fur Vlad saw one of the man's hands. His fingers were long and thin and covered with blood. The man, if it was a man, raised the hand and licked the blood.

"I've never really liked horse blood. It lacks something" the man said softly. His voice was mesmerising. He watched directly to Vlad with his red eyes.

Vlad stood up and took his sword, ready to strike, but faster than he could see the man moved. With his bare hand the man shattered Vlad's sword to pieces. Vlad watched in disbelief.

"Quite impressive, wouldn't you say? You must feel rather helpless now. Suddenly all the weapons you could put your faith in are meaningless. The boundaries of humanity" man said. His voice had no menace. He sounded more like he was having fun.

The kind of defying panic that Vlad had felt the night Sultan first molest him filled him. And like that night, Vlad took hold of his cross. The man looked at the cross. For a moment a flash of rage appeared to his face, but then it was gone and he smiled again.

"You really think He is going to help you? You believe he really will save you, one of his lambs?" he asked mockingly.

Vlad kept holding the cross, but as he defiantly kept looking to man's red eyes, he felt like the man was talking inside his head.

"The cross is just as useless as your sword. Your God does not care for you. He doesn't care for anyone. You are powerless and weak when you are trying to find security and strength from Him. Give up the cross. Throw it away and you shall have the powers I have. You will know a life without boundaries. You will never be weak. Would you not want to have a power like this?" his poisonous voice asked.

Vlad felt dizzy. The cross suddenly felt like a terrible burden, something that limiting him. If he'd give it away he could have unlimited power. And oh, how tempted he was.

Just then the moment was broken by the sound of approaching horsemen. The man sighed dramatically.

"Ah, the sons of Iscariot once again ruin my night. Well, I'm sure we can continue our talk some other time" he said to Vlad and then, just like that, he was gone.

Vlad was holding his cross so tightly that his knuckles were white, when the horsemen came. One of them approached him. He quickly checked both Stefan and Vlad's throats.

"He escaped this time, but you are alright. Your cross drove him away. You are a brave and good man" the unknown horseman said and patted Vlad on the shoulder.

Vlad didn't feel much like brave or good. Though he could hide it somewhat, he was all but trembling in his boots. All he could do, as the horsemen took care of Stefan, was to watch in the dark and think of that man with horror…

…and curiosity.

**To be continued…**

**Right, unlike my previous chapters, this one was completely fictional with no historical elements. We'll continue with the more historical things next time, I just need to plant the seeds of destruction to Vlad. ******

**Remember to review! **


	6. Escape

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I do try to keep these chapters coming at least one per two weeks. **

**Someone asked me if I was going to follow Coppola's movie with this fic. I know Kouta Hirano mentioned it to be one of his inspiration, but I personally think Coppola's film is one of the less successful Dracula adaptations. Sorry for all fans of that film, but nothing overly romantic will happen between Dracula and Mina when we get there. What will happen, you will find out in time. **

**Thank you for reviews: BigKwell, Lord Makura, BlackTiger6953, KURRYdaJIGGAmonkey and Irena! You guys are simply the great!**

**Disclaimers: see previous chapters. **

CHAPTER 6: ESCAPE

Stefan had apparently hit his head rather hard when he fell. He had no recollection of what had happened to him that night. He didn't even remember going to town with Vlad, much less about strange cannibals with red eyes. And maybe that was for the best. Stefan was able to go on the next week just as happy as he'd always been. Bur for Vlad there was no return. He had seen what mortal eyes were not supposed to see and the image had been forever carved to his mind.

Bogdan II had advised Vlad to forget what had happened that night, to think of it as nothing more than a nightmare. But try as he might Vlad couldn't delude himself with such fantasies. He knew his own nightmares and that had been nothing like them. He couldn't forget how one of the creatures hand had been chopped off and yet it had been unaffected by it. He also remembered how his horse had in an instant exploded to little pieces. The amazing power the man…creature had presented both frightened and excited Vlad. He was frightened that creatures of such power truly existed but he was excited by the idea of harvesting that power. To possess such abilities, what possible chances would Danestis and Turks have against him? Possibilities would be endless.

Vlad was eager to know more about these strange creatures that looked like humans but possibly could not be. However, Bogdan II had severely forbidden Vlad to ever speak of the subject again, simply saying that he would be greatly displeased if his late sister's dearest son would continue to pursue this nightmare. Vlad, living out of his uncle's good heart and charity, could not possibly go against his will. So Vlad did his best to keep his ears and eyes open. He tried to look for the horsemen who had come to rescue them, with the strange XIII pendant. But it was like they had come from the thin air and went back. Vlad would have probably had the courage to go find these creatures again during the nights, but both he and Stefan were under strict orders not to leave the castle by night.

Vlad put on a façade. He pretended not to be interested of the subject, that he had pushed it in the darkest corners of his mind. But even Stefan, who had been bless with ignorance, could see sometimes that Vlad did not pay much attention to the happenings of the world, but retreated inside to his head. At first Stefan had thought Vlad yearned to return to Wallachia and get rid of all Danestis he could find. But Stefan had seen Vlad talk about this before and during that time there was fire in Vlad's eyes. Now there was silent darkness in them.

Who knows how long this might have gone on and what the end results had been, if fate had arranged things differently?

--

In the winter of 1451 Vlad's life faced yet another tremendous change. Both Prince Bogdan and Stefan had left castle that day. They had both went to attend a wedding of one of Bogdan's most trusted boyars. Vlad had stayed in castle for he was not expected to appear nor did he feel like attending the ceremony. He watched the snowy landscape from inside the castle, enjoying the moment of peace he felt. It was rare for him to relax so completely ever since the incident that night.

As he watched down to the court yard of the castle, he suddenly saw how gates opened and Stefan rode to the yard with his horse. Vlad was startled for he neither had expected Stefan to come back this early nor that he would return alone. Sensing that something was terribly wrong, Vlad ran down the stairs to the yard to his cousin and only friend.

As Vlad came closer he could see that Stefan had bruises and his fine clothes had been torn. "What has happened?" Vlad nearly yelled though he was close to Stefan already.

Stefan spoke with a dry throat and breathing hard. "It was…a setup. The boyar…bastard betrayed my father! It was plot. Petru Aron was there…"

Vlad's eyes winded. Petru Aron was Bogdan's bastard half-brother whose desire for the throne of Moldavia was well known. Though Vlad had never met the man he hated him, thinking him very same like Danestis.

"And your father? Stefan, where is your father?"

Stefan clenched his teeth in fury. "Dead! That bastard killed him! Petru Aron had come there to kill him. He smiled when he did! And I could not do a thing! I barely escaped myself!"

Vlad tried to calm Stefan. "Take it easy. We need to think now. Who can we trust?"

"There is no one we can trust, Vlad! I heard how he smugly told my father that nearly everyone was already working for him. I do not know how many of our nobles support him but that boyar was one of my father's most trusted men and he turned against us!"

Vlad's mind was racing. This was exactly like what had happened to his family.

"Stefan, listen to me. If Moldavia is not safe for us anymore then we need to leave and hide. Find a place were we are safe till an opportunity to take back what is rightfully ours comes" Vlad said, with a cold, commanding voice.

It was that voice that pulled Stefan out of his dark, raging thoughts. For the past three years he had looked up to Vlad, as his older cousin and a friend he could trust. He now understood what Vlad had felt when his family was killed. And he understood that Vlad already knew what to do in this situation better than him. Staying or fighting would only lead to his death.

Stefan took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "Then where should we go?" he asked.

"When I came here it was because I knew Danestis have no power in Moldavia and that your father would help me. Think now, Stefan. Is there a place where Petru Aron has no power but that could still offer a sanctuary?" Vlad asked.

Stefan thought for a moment. "Yes, there might be. But it's not sure. And you will not like it" he said.

"If there is even a chance we must take it. Where?"

Stefan told him. Vlad didn't like it.

--

Buda, Hungary 1451

When the 20 year old son of late Vlad II and the 18 year old son of late Bogdan II arrived to the city of Buda, it was a cold winter night and neither knew how they would be welcomed. They had travelled long and hard to get here, but now they were sitting in a room with a warm fire and some wine and food was served for them.

Stefan probably didn't have much to worry, but Vlad wasn't sure how to take the situation. On the other hand he still needed protection, but he was reluctant to look for it here. The King of Hungary had been part of the assassination of his father and brother, after many years of claiming to be a friend.

Finally the doors opened, and the King himself, Janos Hunyadi, entered the room. He walked quickly to Stefan and put his hands to younger man's shoulders.

"Stefan. I am sorry to hear about your father. Rest assured that Petru Aron's power does not reach here and you are safe" he said, with warm eyes and fatherly gentle voice.

"Thank you, sir" Stefan said.

The King turned to Vlad. "Vlad. I know this must be hard for you to believe, but I truly regret for what happened to your father. Vlad Dracul was a great man and a long time alley, but for him to become the Sultan's vassal risked too much. The very safety of our countries could have been jeopardized. I did what had to be done" King spoke softly but with a firm voice.

Vlad had long time ago then in Thrace realised that his father did indeed fear the Sultan. He was more worried about his own destiny now than what had happened years ago then.

"What becomes of me, sir?" Vlad asked.

"You shall stay here for now. I do not care for Danestis anymore than you do and I have no intentions of giving you to them on a silver plate. Instead your knowledge of the Ottoman Empire can become useful. Sultan Murad has died and his son Mehmed has taken the throne. My sources let me believe he is even worse than his late father. It is on times like these we need to work together and defend our countries and the entire Christendom" Janos Hunyadi spoke firmly and passionately.

"You will help, won't you? Help me and I can help you" he then said to them both.

"Of course, sir!" Stefan said confidently.

Vlad was relieved that his well being for now was reassured. "Yes, sir" he said humbly.

As Vlad spoke, he politely bowed his head a little to the older man. As his long black hair fell to his face, his eyes travelled to King Hunyadi's robes. He confirmed with his eyes what he had thought he'd seen when the king had entered the room.

King Hunyadi had a pendant that had a Roman number XIII in it.

_Yes, sir, I shall help you and you shall help me to satisfy my curiosity_, Vlad thought.

**To be continued…**

**Historical changes: well, I don't know details of Vlad and Stefan's escape from Moldavia to Hungary and I don't know how well King Hunyadi and Bogdan II came together, so let's pretend it all happened this easily, okay? Because those two did get protection there, in the end. Also Sultan Murad II died earlier in the year of 1451 but I saw no need to mention it earlier. What with all the vampires occupying Vlad and all. **

**Okay, till next time! Remember to review. They make me happy. **


	7. Oportunity

**Hey, everyone!**

**Let me just tell you how insanely happy I am for all the great reviews! I really am grateful for all the positive feedback you've been giving to me. Thank you Irena, Ryeo, KURRYdaJIGGAmonkey, Lakara Valentine, alice, Charmed1318 and Lord Makura. You guys are great!**

**Disclaimers: see previous chapters. **

CHAPTER 7: OPORTUNITY

Buda, Hungary 1452

King Janos Hunyadi of Hungary had been correct in taking Vlad and Stefan under his care. He knew that both of them would finally try to take their lands back, and if they would succeed it would be more beneficial for him to be their friend than enemy. Although both Wallachia and Moldavia were nothing compared to the Kingdom of Hungary, Hunyadi had more pressing concerns. After Mehmed II had become the Sultan of the Ottoman Empire, Hunyadi was certain he would try to succeed in his father's dream and conquer the Europe and Christendom. Some petty quarrel with neighbour countries could not come and distract him now.

Of the two men Vlad especially showed amazing amount of hate towards the Turks. Hunyadi could only imagine what the young man had gone through during his years in Thrace. Vlad was more than eager to share all of his information about the Turks and their methods and trainings. With Vlad's information Hunyadi now had a far better idea of their enemy than ever before.

However Vlad, as useful and promising as he was, also worried Hunyadi. It wasn't that he was eager to prove his loyalty to Hungary by overthrowing Vladislav II and taking Wallachia for himself. Hunyadi knew how to deal with that kind of eagerness. With some smooth talking he was able to keep both Vlad and Stefan from doing anything they were not ready yet. It was Vlad's interest to something totally else that surprised him.

Hunyadi didn't know how, but somehow Vlad had encountered the unspeakable evil that only few believed and lesser had stood against. Vlad revealed in his subtle questions about creatures of the night and the pendant XIII. Hunyadi sighed and traced the pendant he had earned many years ago then with his fingers. When he had been younger he too had been fighting against the darkness, but after becoming the King of Hungary, other things had taken his time. He wondered if Vlad too, before he would sooner or later take the throne of Wallachia, would rise against these monsters. It certainly wouldn't hurt to have a capable young man as him on their side.

Still, Hunyadi was hesitant in bringing Vlad closer to the secrets of that world which was hidden. For months he tried to direct Vlad's attention to other things. Their mutual hate towards the Turks helped first, but in time Vlad had already told everything valuable he knew and since there was no battles to come in near future, Vlad's attention returned to what he had encountered and he once again started dropping the subtle questions to the King. Hunyadi's next method had been trying to befriend Vlad and Stephen with his first son Laszlo who was about their age. However this too only worked for a time being, for though Stephen and Laszlo came along well, Vlad refused to let go of his curiosity. Hunyadi's second son Matthias was ten years younger than Vlad, and therefore Vlad saw him still as a child. Thing angered Matthias greatly who was far more clever than most of his age.

In the winter of 1452 King Hunyadi finally found a way which he believed was safe to satisfy Vlad's curiosity. He told Vlad he wanted to talk to him privately and when he pulled his XIII pendant and said he was going to tell about it, Vlad's eyes began to sparkle.

"You must first promise me, Vlad, that you will not mutter a word about this to anyone. This information is only for the privileged few ones. Not even all the rulers of kingdoms know about this" King Hunyadi said, his voice commanding.

"I swear by my mother's grave I will not tell anyone about this" Vlad said. At this point he would swear anything.

Hunyadi took a breath and prepared himself in telling some of the most highly guarded secrets of the world.

"Vlad, you have probably heard about people talking of strange creatures that pray humans at night. Monsters that get their supernatural powers directly from Satan. Werewolves, witches…and vampires" Hunyadi started.

"They are not folklores" Vlad stated. It was not a question.

"Unfortunately they are not. Every story, no matter how unbelievable, has a little bit of truth behind it. Unholy creatures that should only exist in nightmares and hell do roam the earth. They are called midians".

Vlad was quiet. He had concluded as much. "And the people who wear the pendant…you hunt them, don't you?"

"Yes. This is the pendant of the Brotherhood of Iscariot, also known as the section thirteen of Vatican" Hunyadi told.

Vlad's eyes winded. "Vatican? This brotherhood works under Vatican? And is named after Judas?"

"Yes. It is a secret society that has specialised in exorcist, witch hunting and destroying midians. Most of its members are Vatican priests or knights from the noble families, but sometimes also those commoners that have faced this evil and survived, find it in themselves to fight against it and they join Iscariot. And Judas, unlike the bible says, was also a hunter of these creatures" Hunyadi said.

"Now, Vlad, have you ever heard of a place called Scholomance?" he suddenly asked.

Vlad raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Yes, I've heard of it. It is said to be a magical school where the devil teaches the secret of black arts. Is it…is it true also?" Vlad couldn't help but ask.

"The school of Scholomance does exist, Vlad. It is located in the Carpathian Mountains, very near of your birth country Transylvania. It is not run by the Devil, I assure you. Though the headquarters of section XIII is located in Vatican, it has training and teaching facilities all around Europe, wherever sightings of midians have been made. The school of Scholomance is one of those facilities, working here in the area of Carpathian. That is were the existence of black arts and how to defend from them is taught".

Vlad's mind was spinning. So close to his birth place has been something like that and he never even suspected. _But of course I would not_, he thought, _any sign of these midians are been destroyed by Iscariot so the world would not know. _

"Would you like to visit Scholomance?" Hunyadi suddenly asked.

Vlad was sure he had heard incorrectly. After a moment when he had reassured himself he had not swallowed his tongue, he managed to say "Excuse me, sir?"

"One of our own brave knights, young Istvan Bathory, the second son of the late palatine Istvan III Bathory, is travelling to Scholomance to be taught and trained for the next three years. I can write a recommendation for you to travel with him there".

Vlad felt the same sensation that he had felt that night come to him. One part of him was terrified and the other curios. "Would that mean that I would have to join Iscariot?" Vlad asked.

"Not unless you want to. You will not go there as an actual trainer but more of an observer. It is good for a future ruler to know how to defend his country from these creatures of hell".

Vlad pondered for a moment. Now that the opportunity he had waited for over a year already finally came he felt nervous, hesitant. _But if I do not do it now I might never get another chance. And could I live with that?_

Vlad held his cross tightly in his hand as he spoke. "Yes, sir. I would like to have your permission of travelling with Istvan Bathory during his training" he finally said.

--

Two days later Vlad bid farewell to Stefan, the only friend he had had.

"You are so terrible, Vlad. Abound your friend here in the mercy of that little termite" Stefan joked while subtly pointing to Matthias. The younger boy's intelligence often unnerved Stefan.

"I have confident that you can handle him. If not in a game of chess then give him some sword classes. That should put a fear of Lord in him" Vlad said.

They both laughed at that. "Take care of yourself, my friend. I am expecting to have you one day as my fellow ruler" Stefan said.

"Believe me, Stefan, I am not planning to die anytime soon".

"Are we ready to go?" came a voice.

Vlad turned to look at Istvan Bathory. He was a year older than Vlad, with short black hair and strong face. He was already on a horse, waiting not so patiently. Vlad walked towards his own horse and while he was trying to get up to his horse he glanced towards a wagon that was coming with them. For a moment he saw a face looking out of the wagon. It was a woman's face, younger than Vlad, with black hair and bluest eyes he had ever seen. They seemed almost glow.

For a little moment the two looked each others. Then the woman's face disappeared.

Vlad turned to Istvan. "Who is the lady?"

Istvan didn't even turn to look Vlad when he answered. "Isabel Mortte. Her father is working in Scholomance. We are to escort her there".

**To be continued…**

**Historical changes: The school of Scholomance is a fictional legend, of a school in Transylvania where Devil teaches his black arts. Bram Stoker mentioned the school in his novel and hinted that Dracula would have studied in there and used the knowledge he learned to bring himself back from the dead. As you read, the Scholomance in my fic is not run by the Devil but by Iscariot, so I've changed that, but I wanted to have the school in my fic, because no movie version of Dracula has ever mentioned it. Also I didn't have much for Vlad to do during his time in Hungary so this also nicely filled the void. **

**This also shows my incapability to make new names. I already had a character named Isabella Mortte in one of my previous fics, "The Dearest Fiend", but I assure you this Isabel has nothing to do with that Isabella. Isabel is fictional character, slightly inspired by real events in Dracula's life. Istvan Bathory is based on a real figure of the same name, but is mostly fictional in my fic. **

**Also, I have a very important math exam coming within the next two weeks and I must dedicate my time for studying, so there will be no updates until the exam is over. I promise to update as soon as possible after it!**

**Till next time, and please, keep reviewing!**


	8. Journey

**Hey! **

**Sorry, it has taken this long to update. I first had that awful math test I needed to study, then I made a little Batman one-shot fic, and then I had a writer's block! But now I am back and hopefully things will go smoothly again. **

**Big thanks for Lord Makura and Irena for reviewing the last chapter. **

**Disclaimers: see previous chapters. **

CHAPTER 8: JOURNEY

The journey to Scholomance was long and hard. Transylvania was rumoured to have spies from both House of Danesti and the Sultan's court. Since the existence of Scholomance was to be kept secret, it wouldn't do good to have any of the spies to follow them. Which was exactly the reason Istvan Bathory disliked Vlad's presence.

"The Sultan wants to kill you for escaping from his father's grasp. Danestis want to kill you because you are from the Basarab line. Having you with us is like carrying a bloody pile of meat in a forest full of wolves and bears" the young knight of Bathory line muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Vlad often entertained himself with images of Istvan falling down from a cliff, being surprised by a hungry wolf while relieving himself behind some bush or just accidentally walking right through his own sword. The idea made a strange smile on Vlad's face.

"Lord Bathory, you should not speak of such things. I think Lord Dracula is being tempted to see you walking right through your own sword" spoke a female voice from the carriage.

For a moment a face of a young woman peeked out of the carriage, mischief smile on her face and her eyes always so shockingly blue. Since the beginning of the journey Vlad hadn't know what to make of Isabel Mortte. The young woman had a remarkable way of seeing things. Just looking someone's face was enough to reveal to her what the person in question was thinking or what kind of a mood he was having. Vlad wasn't at all comfortable with the idea of someone being able to see so much about him.

Especially since the woman in question was five years younger than him, and acted like a child sometimes.

"Lord Dracula, will you not speak to me? You have hardly said even two words to me during our journey. It is very rude to ignore a lady" Isabel said, still smiling innocently, though her eyes spoke volumes of other stories. Besides her in the carriage was only Isabel's personal maid; Monica.

"When a little girl who likes to taunt people around her grows up to be a lady, then I will speak to her" Vlad said, not turning from his horse to look to the carriage.

Isabel gave a dramatic sigh. "Fine, fine. Play the lonely wolf then, you boring old man" she said.

"Old?" Vlad couldn't help but speak out loud. _That girl has no matters at all! And is Bathory laughing now? Damn them all…_

--

Vlad and the others were only a day away from their destination, when the inevitable finally happened. A small group of Turks, who had secretly arrived to Transylvania, spotted them. Thankfully Vlad and Istvan noticed the Turks also and were able to take a lead in getting away.

Which of course did not buy them much time.

"Dracula! Those infidels are soon going to catch us. There is no way that with the carriage we could outrun them!" Istvan shouted from his horse.

"Can we fight them?" Vlad asked.

"No, there are too many. Just a two of use would not last long!"

Vlad's mind was making up ideas quickly. The years in Thrace has trained him quite well in being cunning. "Try to find a spot where we can stay hidden for a little while and get off our horses" Vlad instructed.

Istvan looked horrified. "Are you insane? They will no we are hiding! They are following our footprints!"

Vlad smirked. "I hope so! Otherwise this will not work!"

The group managed to find a place to hide themselves to behind a wall of rock. Vlad immediately jumped down from his horse and spoke to both Istvan and the driver of the carriage. "Quickly, get down and remove the shoes from your horses!"

"You are insane, Dracula. That will not help us anyway, it will only slow us down" Istvan sneered.

"Do you think I am stupid? Now get down here, take the shoes off and nail them backwards back!" Vlad shouted, already out of patience.

Although Istvan looked like he wanted to continue arguing, he realised that Vlad's plan was the only way to get out of this situation.

The shoes were taken off and put back faster than humanly possible. The two men sat on their horses again and with the carriage started moving forward, first making sure that the Turks were not able to see them. When they were positive it was safe to go on, the group moved with a speed that would make anyone believe the Devil himself was after them.

They didn't stop until the nightfall.

"Well, Dracula, it seems your crazy plan did work. If Turks were after us they would have catch us hours ago then. They must have gone to an opposite direction thinking they were following our tracks" Istvan said, while feeding his horse. "Still, if it was not for you, they would not have come after us in the first place" he added.

Vlad was tired and did not feel like listening to Istvan. He pondered for a moment if hitting Istvan would be worth of the trouble it would cause.

And once again, as if reading their mind, Isabel stepped in. She walked right in front of Vlad. Vlad had not realised how much shorter she was of him; Isabel's eyelevel was on his chest. The young woman raised her tiny hand up.

"Your plan saved us today, Lord Dracula. As a token of my appreciation, please accept this humble gift" she said, speaking very differently from before.

Vlad looked down to see that the _humble _gift was a very expensive looking diamond ring. He was about to refuse it, saying he had no use for such things, when from the corner of his eye, he noticed Istvan's expression. Although he tried to cover it, the young knight looked like he wanted to chop Vlad to pieces.

_He is jealous, _Vlad realised, _jealous that she would thank me. _

With a smile Vlad accepted the ring. "I shall treasure it, lady Mortte" he said while bowing a little.

And then it happened: Isabel, before turning back to her maid, gave a tiny smile. And Vlad suddenly felt like he had been truly rewarded.

--

During the sundown of the following day, the small group finally reached the School of Scholomance. The school was a military fortress hidden deep in the mountains, very hard to be found unless you knew what you were looking for. If someone discovered it by accident, the facility would claim that it is a former military fortress turned to a monastery.

When the group arrived to the fortress' yard they were greeted by an elder man with big beard and bigger waist. He commanded his servants to immediately take their horses to stables. Then the man, now with even bigger grin on his face, approached Isabel, his arms wide open, as the young woman walked to embrace him.

This was Professor Heinrich Mortte, Isabel's father.

Vlad watched the two of them for a while. The two of them looked nothing alike. _She must be more like her mother, _he thought.

Heinrich Mortte turned from her daughter to the two young men. "Which one of you is Istvan Bathory?" he asked pleasantly.

"I am, sir" Istvan said confidently.

Mortte turned to a man with priest's robes. "Escort Lord Bathory to inside and show him around. His room, facilities and so on…" he waved his hand. The priest nodded and went inside, followed by Istvan.

Then Mortte turned to Vlad. "And you must then be Vlad Dracula. I have heard quite stories of you, young man" he said.

Isabel smiled and whispered something to her father's ear. The older man's grin just grew bigger. "Oh? Saved you all from Turks, did he? It seems that you are indeed right man to look after my little Isabel" he declared.

Vlad stared the man for a moment. "Pardon, sir?"

"Why, yes, of course! You understand, don't you my boy? Isabel is going to spend the next couple years here with me, but I do not have time to watch after her constantly. That's why I needed someone trustworthy as you to do so" Mortte said.

_This…Surely he is not serious…_

"But, sir, you hardly even know me" Vlad said.

"True, boy, but that can be fixed while we spend much of time together. And Isabel already has faith in you. Besides, you are not here as one of the students like Bathory. You need an excuse if you want to stay around, so to speak" older man said cheerfully.

Vlad thought for a moment. He certainly had not envisioned such a role for himself but if it was the only way to stay and learn about what goes on in this fortress and what midians truly are, then it was not that much of a price to pay. _Besides it will make Bathory look cross again._

"Very well, sir. Watching your daughter is an honour" he said, hoping his voice sounded honest enough.

"Good! And remember, if anything happens to her, you are responsible. If it comes to that I shall cut in half and send you to both Danestis and the Turks!" Mortte said, still grinning happily.

**To be continued…**

**Historical changes: it is recorded that at some point of time, Vlad Dracula fooled some Turks who were chasing him by nailing his horse's shoes backwards and thus creating footprints that go to other way. I thought that adding such an interesting thing about his cleverness should appear in my story too. **

**Please keep reviewing, it makes updating a lot easier for me. **


	9. Scholomance

**Hey all!**

**I just want to tell that for some reason updating this chapter was a pain to me and though I'm not really happy with it, I would certainly go insane if I'd have to remake it one more time. So hopefully you'll like it.**

**Thanks for the wonderful people who reviewed: BlackTiger6593, KURRYdaJIGGAmonkey, Irena and Lord Makura. You guys warm my heart. **

**Someone pointed out some grammar mistakes I made in last chapter. Sorry about those, but as I warned in chapter 1, I am from Finland so English is something I had to learn to write. **

**Disclaimers: see previous chapters. **

CHAPTER 9: SCHOLOMANCE

The years Vlad spend in the hidden school of Scholomance, from the beginning of 1453 till the end of 1455, had a remarkable effect for Vlad's later life. In this facility where the knights of Iscariot would train and educate themselves to stand against forces of darkness, Vlad had a unique chance to satisfy his long since awaken curiosity. Although he was not officially there to learn and therefore was not allowed to ask any questions from the staff or other pupils, he was allowed to have open doors. So if it so happened that he was in the back of the room when lecture was held, no one could blame him from hearing a thing or two. Also he was allowed the use of library that had copies of the many important documents Iscariot held of the midians.

Vampires, he learned, were creatures that had once lived as normal humans but come back from the dead as soulless monsters. Vampires need to drink blood of the humans in order to survive. They can't bear the daylight, usually sleeping in coffins or unhallowed ground between dawn and dusk. At night they spread their evil. Vampires are beings with no soul, guilt or shame. They have speed and strength far beyond that of a human. Strongest of them can even take the form of animals and mist. Lower vampires are called ghouls. They do not share the same speed as vampires but are quite strong. Ghouls do not have a will of their own. If they are not executing the orders of their host, a vampire who made them, then they will aimlessly search for blood. Unlike vampires, who use their teeth to suck blood out of humans, ghouls rip and bite humans to pieces to get to the blood. Vampires do not age or get ill, therefore being immortals, or since they once lived a life of a human, they are undead, nosferatu. However, they cannot bear the image of our lord and saviour and can not approach a crucifix. The most efficient way of killing a vampire is to cut of his head or drive a stake trough its heart. Once hose vampire is killed, all of his ghouls will die also.

There was one time during those years, spring in 1454, that Vlad actually witnessed such an event. There had been vampire sightings made in a small Transylvanian village nearby and one day knights investigating the case had identified the vampire as young girl who had mysteriously died month or two earlier. Not to past an educating moment as such, knights took some of their trainees with them. Istvan Bathory was there, as was Vlad, merely observing and of course keeping an eye of Isabel who had followed her father.

It was a grey sky when they entered the cemetery where the girl was buried. The people of the village stayed away, they didn't want to have anything to do with this. When the grave was opened and the body of the girl was pulled up it became obvious that there was something abnormal about her. For a couple months dead body she looked remarkably well. Some of the trainees approached the body with obvious hesitation. Heinrich Mortte spoke to them.

"It is alright to come closer, lads. It is daytime and she will not be jumping up. And here, as you can see, is the ultimate proof that this girl is indeed, Nosferatu" Mortte said and held a small mirror above the body. People around him approached to take a better look and saw how in the mirror they could see the blanket on which girl's body was placed, but they could not see the girl herself or the clothes she was wearing. "As I have told you many times, undead do not cast reflection on the surface of water or glass".

Vlad could hardly believe it either. No reflection whatsoever. Isabel was standing next to him and leaning over to see better.

"Master Dracula, would you be kind enough to keep my daughter in back?" Mortte said.

Vlad gently pushed the smaller woman back, while she pouted to him.

"Master Bathory, would you do the honours?" Mortte said, handing a stake and a hammer to Istvan Bathory.

Bathory kneeled down next to the body, found the place of the heart, put the stake over it and raised the hammer. For a moment Istvan hesitated, looking the body of the young girl.

"Do not hesitate, Bathory. This is not a murder or sacrilege you are committing. This is not the girl it once was anymore. This is a shell possessed by an unspeakable evil. When you destroy it, you destroy only the shell" Mortte said.

Istvan raised the hammer again and with a force beat it down. The stake went into the girl's chest and pierced her heart. The body that had been cold and unmoving just a moment ago then, suddenly jumped to live. The head stood up, the red eyes opened and the mouth revealed sharp teeth as a soundless scream was released. A moment later the head fell back down and the body moved no longer. The girl's face, which had been monstrous just a moment ago, looked innocent once again.

A priest started to pray for girl's soul, while Mortte instructed another pupil to cut the girl's head off.

--

Of course, vampires were not the only thing during those years that would greatly impact on Vlad's life. Isabel Mortte was the other. From very early on the girl showed that a word lady did not describe her well. She slept incredibly late, acted on whims and had no problem of sharing her opinions to others. During the first week Vlad had been absolutely terrified that the girl's desire to stay in her bed and then go wherever she pleased would deny him his chances to sneak to listen what was taught to future knights of Iscariot. Therefore Isabel proposed a deal to Vlad.

"My father has allowed me open doors here, meaning that I can go wherever I please whenever I please. I shall go to whatever classes you like so you can follow me, but in return, you will follow me wherever I go whenever I choose" she said, while smiling.

Against all reason and better judgement Vlad accepted the offer.

The first thing he needed to make sure during everyday was to get the girl up from her bed. Since he himself couldn't enter to her bedchamber, Vlad made it a habit to terrorise Isabel's maid Monica to the point of death every morning. Ultimately Monica understood that it was better to try and get Isabel up and dressed before Vlad would arrive.

When Isabel realised that Vlad had Monica around his finger, she started to come up with other ways to infuriate Vlad. She would want to go somewhere in the castle on a whim or in a nearby village. She would ran away and force him to play hide and seek. If that was not enough she would use that damnable insight to his life to irritate living daylights out of him. Or she would start to give him advices.

"You are constantly wearing black, Lord Dracula. Why is that?" she had asked one time, the question coming totally out of blue.

"I happen to like my clothes black. I do not want to look like some exotic bird like some other people" Vlad has simply stated.

"Well, I would still advice you to consider colour red sometimes, Lord Dracula".

Vlad couldn't help but ask. "And why is that, Lady Isabel?"

She smiled to him. "No special reason. I just think you would look good in red, milord" she said.

That was another thing he could not stand about her. Her way of making every little thing she said about him sound like something special. Sometimes he would caught himself thinking how he liked the way she said his name. Or how nice her smile looked. It made him feel awkward. He who had come back from the Trace alive. He who had met a vampire and lived to tell about it. He was made awkward by this girl who was at least a head shorter than him.

Then one night things between them changed. The damnable girl had disappeared once again, leaving Vlad searching for her all around the castle. Of course he would find her, after all that was part of her games, he needed to find her in the end. However, this time finding her just few minutes later than he did could have proven to be fatal.

Vlad found Isabel in one of the empty hallways of the school, only that she wasn't alone. With her were two young men, both obviously slightly drunk. One of them was pining Isabel against the wall while the other one was, rather clumsily, trying to release her from her clothes. Isabel was struggling to get out of the grip, but the young man was obviously stronger. For a moment, just for a short moment, Vlad actually contemplated of turning to other direction. Isabel certainly should have been more careful. She had been flirting with many men of this school, knowing she was one of the few ladies around. She did not really mean it as anything than harmless teasing but she should have known better.

The moment passed and Vlad remembered his first night in the former Sultan's palace in Thrace. In a blink of an eye he had cross the distance between him and the men and Isabel was suddenly free of their grasp. She looked up to see Vlad mercilessly beating the two men. Rage had consumed him as he imagined that he was beating the late Sultan. He didn't stop until he suddenly felt Isabel taking his hand.

"Enough, Vlad, enough!" she pleaded, her voice for once shaking, and she was not addressing him as Lord Dracula.

Vlad stopped and looked down upon the two men, both moaning in pain on the stone floor. He took Isabel's hand and walked away without saying a word. It wasn't until they reached the door of Isabel's personal chambers that they stopped.

"You would have killed them if I had not sopped you, Lord Dracula" she stated, not asked.

"Most probably" he said.

"Why?"

"I am suppose to look after you and you are not making it easy for me, milady" he hissed sharply.

Isabel bowed her head. It was rather startling since Vlad had never seen her bow, unless it was for custody or to mock. "This is not about me, milord. I have never seen such rage in your eyes. Almost as if something like this had happened-"

"SILENCE!" Vlad screamed to her face and instantly regret it. He had revealed his biggest shame to her. He tried to come up with something, intimidating her to keep her mouth shut of what she had learned.

"My lips are sealed" she said, and for once her eyes held no mischief or humour. For once they were serious and…there was something in there also. Pity? No, compassion maybe? He was not able to tell. But suddenly he knew. Somehow he just knew, that he could trust her to be quiet.

--

Things between them changed a lot after that night. Gradually Vlad ceased to be the shadow always on her heels but became her companion more or less. They started to talk to each others more often and Vlad found her to be his confidant, someone he could tell nearly everything. In return she also confined to him, telling much about her home village in the valley of Alps and how bored she had been there. In time her mischievous nature actually appeared appealing to Vlad. He had in her gained a friend and confidant. Sure Stefan was like that to him too, but Isabel was a woman. And quite attractive, he had to admit also.

Istvan Bathory had admitted it also, but due to his busy schedule in school and that Isabel usually gave him cold shoulder, there was very little he could do. However, as the year 1455 came closer to its end, so did Bathory's time as a student. He would end his studies soon and return back to Hungary. Vlad would have to return with him. They also knew that Bathory would without a doubt ask Isabel's hand for marriage before leaving. Vlad was going to make sure such thing would never happen.

"You do not like Bathory?" Vlad asked one time.

Isabel laughed. "He would probably chain me in his bedchamber to make him an heir. There are plenty of spiritless women in the world for that purpose. I do not want to be tamed" she declared.

Vlad had to agree that taming Isabel would be a greater crime than making a pact with the devil. "Then would you consider marrying me?" Vlad asked, very seriously.

For a moment Isabel was actually silent, and then the most beautiful smile Vlad had seen formed to her lips. "But milord, Duke of Wallachia could not possibly wed with a professor's daughter as myself" she said, her voice only half humorous.

Vlad didn't waver. "I am not Duke yet".

--

After the fall Vlad II Dracul, now 40 year old Father Sandor had returned to his little monastery in Transylvania. It had been a safer option than staying in Targoviste and hoping that Danesti family would just ignore his existence. Here he could do no harm to them and they left him be. It was a peaceful, quiet night, when his monastery received surprising visitors.

He was tall and had long black hair, but Father Sandor could have recognised the young man he had baptised and tutored anywhere.

"Vlad!" Sandor shouted with joy as he embraced the young man. "Oh God bless me, you do not know how happy I am to see you alive!"

"I am also happy to see you, Father. I honestly had not expected to meet you here" Vlad answered with sincerity.

Father Sandor was so overwhelmed with happiness that he completely ignored two young women who had entered the monastery.

"How did you survive, Vlad? And where have you been? What about Radu? What…"

"Father, please" Vlad interrupted. "I will answer all of your questions as best as I can, but first, could you do me a small favour?"

"If it is in my power, I'd be delighted to" Sandor answered.

That night, in the beginning of the winter in 1455, in all secrecy except for Father Sandor, Monica and God, Vlad Dracula and Isabel Mortte became husband and wife.

**To be continued…**

**Historical changes: Vlad Dracula was married twice during his life. The identity of second wife is known, but the first one is a mystery. Not even her name is known. Therefore, as a fanfic author, I was allowed to create Isabel Mortte for this job. **

**Hope you liked it, and keep reviewing! **


	10. Return to home

**Hey all!**

**Thank you again for reviewing you wonderful people: BigKwell, KURRYdaJIGGAmonkey, Lord Makura, Irena and Miss Kapri. Thank you for the compliments and support. **

**Disclaimers: see previous chapters. **

CHAPTER 10: Return to home

Buda, Hungary 1456

Istvan Bathory and Vlad Dracula returned to Hungary after Istvan's education in the school of Scholomance came to an end. The years had been interesting to say the least to Vlad also. Not only had he secretly become a husband during that time, he had also learned much about those that hide in the night: midians. Vlad felt a certain satisfaction in learning all these things, but he knew that time had come to put such things to the back of his mind. Things were about to change dramatically.

King Janos Hunyadi had made a successful invasion to Serbia and drove the Ottomans out of there. Victory however was short lived, for during that journey King had fallen seriously ill. While he laid isolated to his bedchamber, with only his doctors and servants permitted to enter, the entire Hungary was holding its breath, waiting if the old King would recover or not. His sons Laszlo and Matthias were busy in ensuring their place of power in the court, while various barons were also trying to decide who should be the next king, to whom they should put their hopes and money to. Ladislav of Bohemia had also set his eyes to the throne of Hungary.

And it was amongst all this confusion and uncertainty that Vlad saw his chance, almost like a ray of light in the darkness. No matter if the King would live or die this was the best opportunity for him to reclaim his place as the ruler of Wallachia. Vlad immediately got in contact with the only person in Hungary he could trust; his friend Stefan of Moldavia.

"I am telling you, Stefan, an opportunity like this might not come for a second time. The entire Hungary and all the neighbour countries are waiting to know what happens to the King. Nobody has the time or energy to do anything if they notice that few men have disappeared" Vlad explained to Stefan one night in his room.

"But even if we do so, Vlad, what makes you think you can take the throne of Wallachia with a help of just dozen men?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan, last year, while I was in Transylvania…" Vlad started to explain.

"And you still refuse to tell what exactly you did there the past couple of years" Stefan interrupted.

"Stefan, Lord's sake, I've told you I swore to keep it confidential!" Vlad gave a frustrated shout.

"Alright, alright, no hard feelings. I trust you Vlad. So what is this plan of yours?" Stefan tried to calm his friend.

Vlad calmed himself. "As I was saying, when I was in Transylvania, I send a reliable person to Targoviste to do a little investigation" he told.

"What kind of investigation?" Vlad now had Stefan's full attention.

"When I lived in the palace in Targoviste, where the rulers live, I discovered a secret tunnel leading out from the castle. I think some rulers had used in past to smuggle village girls in and out of the castle. However, it had been forgotten long ago and was full of cobwebs. I used that tunnel as a child to escape whenever I felt like it. I sent that person to investigate if the tunnel had been found by Danestis. And it had not been! Do you understand, Stefan? There is a tunnel that can be used to invade the castle that they do not know about" Vlad told excitedly.

"Can we be sure that this person of yours has not told anyone about the tunnel?" Stefan asked.

"Not to worry, my friend. I terrified him well enough when I send him to his journey and afterwards I made sure he told me the truth".

"How?"

"I tortured him".

Stefan blinked at the easiness that Vlad confessed of doing such a thing. However, he couldn't come up with anything to say and had always known that there was a darker side to Vlad.

"Alright then. But are you sure that we only need dozen men for this. I'm sure Danestis have a tight security".

"The men chosen have to be professionals. They have to be trained, capable and most of all, able to stay quiet. You have been here in Hungary so you must know people willing to do this. People who have needed talents and would be ready for a reward to risk their lives" Vlad pleaded.

Stefan thought for a moment. "I do know few people who might…but I would have to come also. They'd trust me but not you. And how big of a reward are we talking about?"

"Stefan, you can tell them this. If they are nice to me I am nice to them. If they cross me I'll show them things I learned in Adrianopole" Vlad answered.

Stefan shook hands with Vlad. "Very well, my friend. I am with you till the end. How soon shall we leave?"

"As soon as possible. I don't want to be here if King recovers and notices us gone and I don't want to be here if he dies and the power struggle begins".

--

Targoviste, Wallachia

Disguised as travelling merchants, Vlad and Stefan arrived to Targoviste less than a week later, with ten hired, trustworthy men with them. Vlad looked around him. He could still recognise most of the buildings and streets, even when it had been years since he had last been here. But there was one significant difference in the town. Wherever Vlad looked all he saw was injustice and crime. He saw how an old man was beaten savagely in the broad daylight and not a soul even lifted an eyebrow for it.

_Are they all so used to things like this to happen? _Vlad thought, feeling disgusted and for a moment actually thought of letting Danestis to have this revolting joke of a country. Right now a sight of a vampire army attacking would have been less alarming for him.

"We've talked to some of the men we've found. People here in Targoviste are not that fond of Vladislav II, so I am sure we can get a quite nice mob for ourselves by tomorrow" Stefan said as he approached Vlad. He then noticed his friend's foul mood. "Vlad? Are you alright?"

"No, Stefan, I am not. Look what those bastards have done to this country. My father may not have been much of a leader but at least he never allowed things to get this worse. I promise you, Stefan, I promise that God help me, once I am in charge here things will change. I will pull this country back from the mud it has sunken to the glory" Vlad spoke with almost maniac expression on his face.

"And how will you do that? No matter what people are always tempted by crime. How do you think you can make them stop?" Stefan wondered.

"I saw no criminality in Adrianopole, Stefan. I saw people obey the law and rulers. Do you know why? Because they feared the rulers. Fear is a powerful tool when used correctly. And I shall teach them the meaning of fear" Vlad promised.

The group rested that night and went through their plans the following day. Vlad thought very heard of how the exteriors of the castle looked like. He prayed he hadn't forgotten some vital detail or that Vladislav II wouldn't have done some huge changes around the palace. Then as the night came, Vlad led the group to the hidden entrance of the tunnel which was located very conveniently under an old bridge near the castle.

--

Vladislav II from the house of Danesti had been enjoying the company of one of his mistresses in his bedchamber, when suddenly two of his personal bodyguards rushed inside the chamber.

"Milord! It is an emergency! The castle has been invaded!" the guard shouted.

"What?! By whom?" Vladislav demanded as he quickly pulled robes around himself.

"We are not sure, milord. We do not know how they got in but they have invaded us from the inside. Captain of the guards is dead. Then they opened the gates and a mob of people ran in before we could even react!" the guard explained.

"How could you idiots let something like this happen?!" the ruler shouted, fear evident in his voice.

"I am sorry, mi-"but the guard never apologized for suddenly a figure had appeared to the door and struck him down with a sword. The other guard reacted to his friend's demise but was attacked by another man coming from the door and soon struck down also. Vladislav II gaped in horror how his bodyguards lied dead in front of him. His mistress was also trembling in the bed, covering herself with the sheets.

A tall man with long dark hair came forward, putting the tip of his blade right under Vladislav's chin.

"Good evening, you Danesti bastard. Do you know who I am?" Vlad asked, a smug grin on his face.

"A dead man and a fool!" Vladislav shouted.

Vlad grinned even more. "I've had enough of you Danestis stealing what does not belong to you. I shall take back what was my fathers, should have been my brothers and is now mine!"

Vlad pushed the sword through Vladislav II's throat. Vladislav's eyes winded, his mouth opened but no sound came out. Only blood did. As he fell to the floor, Vlad pulled his sword back, raised it and cut the man's head off. He took the head by its hair and marched out of the chamber to a balcony. On the courtyard he could see the people that they had gathered. He raised the head.

"Vladislav II of Danesti is dead!" he yelled.

The crowd of people who had for long held a grudge against their ruler cheered at the sight of Vladislav's head.

"Hear me! I am Vlad Dracula of the house of Basarab. My father was Vlad II Dracul! From now on let it be known that the reign of Danestis is over! From now on a new time shall begin and I shall sit on the throne of Wallachia! I, Vlad III Dracula, the Duke of Wallachia!" he declared.

The crowd cheered again shouting "Dracula! Dracula! Dracula!" over and over again.

Vlad smiled. A new age was about to begin…

**To be continued…**

**Historical changes: I'm not sure what kind of invasion Vlad made to Wallachia so I just imagined him doing such a commando attack. Let's just say this chapter is fictional but heavily inspired by historical facts. **

**Till next time. Keep reviewing! **


	11. Rule of Tepes

**Hey all!**

**Thank you again for great reviews: Irena, Lord Makura, Fleatcher and alfalfa7. **

**Disclaimers: see previous chapters. **

CHAPTER 11: RULE OF TEPES

Targoviste, Wallachia 1456

Vlad III Dracula, Prince of the house of Basarab and Duke of Wallachia, looked at the people in the same dinner table he was sitting at. They were all men of wealth and power, rulers and boyars in Wallachia and Transylvania. It had been few days now since he had taken control in Wallachia. He had people's support with him and also powerful men in Hungary were vouching for him. King Janos Hunyadi had died and Hungary was currently under power struggles. Stefan had moved with Vlad to the court of Wallachia. Most of Danestis had been killed and the remaining ones had fled. And in a couple of days his wife Isabel would be joining him. But first there were many things to be settled.

Vlad rose from his seat. "Gentlemen, thank you for accepting my invitation for this humble dinner" he said, while indicating the impressive amount of food on the table. Some of the men laughed. "Most of you probably knew my father, Vlad Dracul. Most of you were his supporters back in the days".

One boyar raised his goblet of wine. "Dracul was a great man. And we expect his son to be a great man also. To Dracula!"

Other men raised their goblets also and declared loudly "To Dracula!"

Vlad had a small smile on his face, that of a child who knows he will get something good. "Thank you. But before you all start to celebrate, there is a certain matter I think we need to discuss. Loyalty. You supported the Danestis, my father and before him my uncle. Now, when your loyalty changes so much, I am finding myself with a difficult time of trusting you" he said.

The table was suddenly very quiet.

One man chuckled uneasily. "Our lord jests with us. If he would truly have any doubts about us he would not have invited us to his home" he said, trying to sound merry.

"True as that might be", Vlad said softly, "I must admit that I feel great uneasiness. I am going to raise Wallachia back from the mud Danestis sank it and to do that I must get rid of all the dirt. You are boyars, earls and dukes, the men of wealth and power. You have managed to keep your position through at least three different rulers because you bend to their will. However, as the case of my father proved, you also know when it's better to bend to the next rulers will even when he still has to get the power. And I can not take such a risk".

"Prince Dracula, what are you-"one of the men started to ask, but never finished.

With a snap of his finger, Vlad had called his men from their hiding places in the room and they were now standing behind the quests, one man behind each boyar, with their swords uncovered. The men at the table were too shocked to even say a word.

"Do not think too badly of me, but my wife shall arrive in a day or two, and I really want all the state related concerns settled by then" Vlad said, still speaking with a very soft voice.

As he sat down and started eating the delicious dinner in front of him, he didn't even bother to raise his eyes to watch as his quests were slaughtered.

--

A few days later, a carriage arrived to Targoviste, escorted by guards Vlad had sent. Lady Isabel, her maid Monica and Father Sandor were sitting inside the carriage.

"Ah, Targoviste!" Father Sandor exclaimed. "How good it feels to be back here, and without having to fear when some Danesti would want to send me to my maker".

Monica looked startled by the idea of someone powerful enough to just kill them all. Isabel gave a reassuring smile.

"Do not worry, Monica. My husband said in his letter that by the time we'd arrive all the Danestis and their supporters have been, and I quote, dealt with" she smiled playfully, as if the choice of words would have amused her greatly.

"God Almighty" Sandor suddenly gasped. He was looking out of the carriage and something he saw had made his face pale.

Monica turned to look as well and gave a scream and raised her hands to her mouth. Her face had suddenly turned somewhat green. Isabel looked out also, and although the sight that greeted her made her eyes wide, she didn't scream nor look away.

Outside were three long wooden spears and in each of them was an impaled body of a man. The bodies had been stripped naked and by the damage done by the birds, they could conclude that they had been there for some time already.

Sandor put his head out of the carriage and spoke to one of their guards. "What is the meaning of this godless sight?"

"These are the bodies of criminals, sir. They were put here when we came to meet you. One of them violated a woman, other one killed and third one was a pickpocket" the guard said.

"Why have the murderer and the thief suffered a same punishment?" Sandor asked.

"It is the new law in this country. No crimes are tolerated. Everyone receives the same punishment. Such is the word of our Prince Dracula".

Sandor's eyes winded. "Vlad…Vlad did this…?" he asked weakly.

"I knew it. I have always known it, ever since I saw his black eyes. A monster. He is a monster…" Monica suddenly started to babble but was cut off by Isabel giving a sharp slap on her face.

"Do not speak of my husband with such insolence ever again, Monica. My husband has made sure the Wallachia will be a safe country for us to live. You should hold your tongue. Judging his methods might also be seen as crime worthy of impaling" Isabel said firmly, though teasingly the final part.

Monica's eyes went round and she started sobbing apologies.

"But, Lady Isabel, surely you can not mean that you approve this. There must be a mistake that Vlad would do something like this" Sandor said.

"On the contrary, Father, I believe this makes a perfect sense. My husband has realised the power of fear and is using it. He truly is a great man" she said fondly.

Sandor looked disbelievingly. "I can not understand…"

_Of course you can not, _Isabel thought in her mind, _he has not confined to you like he has to me. You do not know what he has gone through. You do not know of the things he discovered in Scholomance. He is tempted by darkness, yes, but this is nothing compared to what might have happened. He has gone through hell and survived. _

--

In 1457 Vlad helped his long time friend Stefan to finally achieve his dream to take back the throne of Moldavia. Together they gathered 6000 horsemen as their military assistance and attacked to Moldavia. They battled against Stefan's bastard uncle Petru Aron at Doljesti and were victorious. Vlad couldn't remember seeing Stefan looking more satisfied and proud when they watched Petru Aron and what had been left of his troops to pull back. Petru Aron desperately tried to pull more troops together, but after loosing to Stefan again at Orbic, he fled to Poland. Deciding that he would deal with his uncle later, Stefan took his place as Prince of Moldavia, and became known as Stefan III cel Mare, the Great.

"Cel Mare sounds far better than Tepes, anyway" Stefan joked.

Tepes was a nickname Vlad had earned very early on. Despite Father Sandor trying many times to make Vlad change his mind about the nature of punishments, Vlad kept them very painful and life shortening. He cut of limbs, boiled them in oil, sew their lips together, but most of all he impaled them with a wooden stick. He would then place the stick with the bodies, or in some cases still dying people, to the towns square and country roads. This earned him a nickname Tepes, the Impaler, which Vlad wasn't against. In fact, he thought it must sound terrifying to his enemies.

So, he wasn't that troubled that people feared him and called him a monster. He wanted them to fear him. Wallachia seemed to change overnight. After only few months of watching criminals impaled all over the town, people had got the message. No more crimes were reported, no more people suffered because of injustice. Although impaled corpses did not make the best decoration to the town, people were, especially when the memories of being repressed were still fresh in mind, glad for the changes. Also Wallachia was doing better then ever, having a close and good relationship with Moldavia. Of course this had come with a cost. The killings of Danestis and many influential noble men had made him a very unpopular person amongst the nobility.

And then there was Isabel, his wife. She was, in all honesty, the most amazing woman he had ever met. She saw through him. She saw the things that had been done to him and things he thought in his head. She knew how little torturing and executing people bothered him. She knew that he always thought new ways to make his enemies suffer. She knew how in Scholomance he had envied vampires for their great strength and powers.

And yet…she stayed with him. When he had asked her hand in marriage there was no hesitation or fear in her eyes. She too had seen the other world in Scholomance and therefore did not fear the darkness in him. She had certain darkness in herself also. It showed when she could walk through the garden of the impaled bodies without feeling sick. She kept him from slipping too deep in to the darkness. When he rested his head on her lap while they were enjoying their few free times, he felt that everything he had gone through had been worth it. To her, he never showed the cold, cruel ruler.

In 1459 Isabel gave birth to Vlad's son and Father Sandor baptised him as Mihnea. He was born with his father's dark hair and his mother's startlingly blue eyes.

For couple of years Vlad felt great happiness in his life, as father, husband and ruler of Wallachia. But only for a couple of years.

**To be continued…**

**The reason I am going through Vlad's life so quickly: his historical life alone provides enough material for a full-length fic and we have centuries go through yet so…I think you get the picture. **

**Till next time. Keep reviewing! **


	12. A Message

**Hello!**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews: Fleatcher, Irena, Lord Makura and Johhnhamsta. **

**Disclaimers: see previous chapters. **

CHAPTER 12: A MESSAGE

Targoviste, Wallachia 1461

Five years Vlad III Dracula had been ruler of Wallachia and transformed the country to one of the most law abiding and peaceful countries of the entire Europe. People could leave all of their belongings to outside a whole night without fearing anything would be stolen. The impaled bodies had brought the message to people that all lawbreakers would be severely punished.

Of course, Vlad had always known peace wouldn't last forever. Unlike his father Vlad Dracul and Vladislav II, Vlad had completely stopped paying taxes to the Turks. Those taxes had kept Turks from invading Wallachia in the past, but they wouldn't put up with Vlad's rule for long. And so it was in the winter of 1461 that Ottoman Empire send their ambassadors to demand answers from Vlad.

Vlad sat on the throne, the room surrounded with his closest men, when two Turks were let in. They both had beards and were dressed in expensive looking clothes with gold and jewels and had turbans on their heads. They both looked Vlad hesitantly. Vlad wasn't sure if he had ever in his days of captive met either of the two men, but if he had, they probably only remembered a sixteen year old young boy. Now they saw a thirty year old man.

"Lord Dracula", other man started finally, "we have been sent by our Sultan to demand an explanation".

"An explanation for what?" Vlad asked with a bored tone, though he paid attention to their every movement.

"Of why you have stubbornly refused to pay taxes for our Sultan" the man said.

"Wallachia is not under the rule of Ottoman Empire. I owe nothing to little Mehmed" Vlad said.

The other man, who hadn't yet spoken, gasped when hearing Vlad using the name of the Sultan. "You insolent dog! You will feel the wrath of our Sultan and your country will drown in its own blood!"

Vlad pretended to yawn. "Bold words from men who even refuse to remove their turbans when addressing a ruler of a foreign land".

"Ah, but surely you know, Vlad, that it is their custom to keep Turbans on their heads. You should remember their customs, even after all those years" said another, surprising voice from behind the two ambassadors.

The ambassadors turned around to reveal a man, who was dressed in similar Turkish clothes, but had no Turban. His long black hair was free and he had a handsome face. Even after 14 years Vlad still recognised him.

"Radu?" Vlad whispered, not believing his eyes. _The bastard Sultan sent my own brother here!_

"It has been a long time, Vlad" Radu said, having a small, confident smile on his face. He turned to ambassadors. "Maybe it will be better if I speak to him alone".

The ambassadors seemed to consider for a moment and then left the room. Vlad whispered something to one his guards who also left the room. Then Vlad turned back to Radu, who was still smiling.

"You must have lots of nerve to come here, Radu, to this country where our father lived" Vlad said, his voice dangerously low.

"Our father sold us to Turks, Vlad. You of all people should know that" Radu answered calmly, showing no signs of worry.

"True, but I never sold myself to the Turks. Look at you. If I did not know better I could swear you are a born Turk".

"It is better to be Sultan's lapdog than enemy. His enemies never have a pleasant end. And neither will you unless you realise your situation, Vlad, and start paying taxes" Radu said with sterner voice.

Vlad smirked. "Is that brotherly worry I see, or are you just afraid Sultan might take his anger on you?"

Radu sighed. "Vlad, you know that Sultan has his men gathered on the other side of Danube. One word from him and they'll attack. What possible chances would you have? You should think about your position. The new King of Hungary, Matthias Corvinus, is said to not prefer to even hear your name. Be friend with the Sultan and your place is secured. Think of yourself, Vlad. Think of your son".

Vlad was quiet for a moment. Then the guard he had sent away earlier came back and whispered something to his ear. Vlad rose from the throne and walked towards Radu, smiling.

"Come with me, Radu, and you shall have my answer" he said.

They walked out of the throne room. Radu took one look outside and stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide. He saw how Vlad's men were holding the two ambassadors, who had huge nails hammered through their turbans to their heads.

"See, brother, did I not respect their customs? I even made it easier for them" Vlad said, an air of humour in his voice.

Radu turned from the dead ambassadors to Vlad. "You madman! You condemn yourself and all of Wallachia!"

Vlad's smile disappeared and he walked very close to Radu, speaking with a low voice. "You listen to me now, Radu, and what I say you can tell to Mehmed. I will never, ever, bow to Turks, to Sultan, to Ottoman Empire. And I especially will never bow to you, Radu. I will fight till my last breath. I will destroy everything that comes to my way and sacrifice all that is needed. I will fight until I am killed. And when someone kills me, he better make sure he kills me good" he whispered.

Vlad took a step back and smiled again. "Now, run off to your Sultan".

With a slightly terrified expression on his face, Radu left.

--

"There is no turning back now" Isabel said, later that day in their bedchamber, as Vlad told her what had happened.

"No, there is not. I have already given word to my generals to start assembling our troops by tomorrow morning. We will have the element of surprise by our side" Vlad said, as he followed with his eyes the maids who took their two year old sleeping son Mihnea away.

"Are you certain?" Isabel asked, sitting down on the bed, next to Vlad.

"It will take time before Mehmed gets Radu's news, and after that it will take time before he sends a word for his troops to attack. By then it will be too late".

Isabel was quiet for a moment. "And when he realises what has happened he will save no expenses in attacking".

Vlad nodded. "True. I can count on Stefan to help me, but that is all I can count on. Matthias Corvinus of Hungary most likely will not offer help". Vlad turned his head to look Isabel. "Did I commit a terrible mistake?" he asked.

Isabel shook her head. "No, my husband. Mistake would have been to repeat the mistakes of your predecessors you have vowed not to repeat. Mistake would have been to give up this country that you have shaped the way you wanted to those you hate the most. Mistake would be to give up".

"What will I do if the moment comes when all hope seems to be lost?" he asked.

"You will put your hope into your country, in me and in God" she said and touched the cross around Vlad's neck.

Vlad looked at his wife for a moment that seemed to last forever, before he laid them both down to the bed.

--

2 weeks later:

Adrianopole, Thrace

Sultan Mehmed II, leader of the Ottoman Empire and the conqueror of Constantinople, had been summoned out of his personal chambers due to an important matter. A man, wearing uniform of his army, had been brought to his palace. The man looked tired, hungry and as if he had went to hell and back. When seeing the Sultan the man fell to the ground in front of him.

"Speak up. Who are you and where have you come from?" Mehmed demanded.

"Oh, your Majesty, I was amongst those who had camped on the shores of Danube in Serbia" the man spoke.

Mehmed raised an eyebrow. "I had sent an order for that group to attack Targoviste. Why have you returned like this?"

"Your Majesty, I…I am the only survivor".

"What?" Mehmed asked, certain he had heard wrong.

"We are the only survivors. The Tepes…Tepes attacked us in the dead of night. He had sent neither warnings nor messengers. He and his group came so fast. And he fought like the devil himself. Our captains and comrades were all cut to pieces or impaled and left to birds. I…I alone was spared".

"Why? Why would he spare you?"

Man raised his fearful eyes. "He ordered me to deliver a message to your Majesty" man spoke and handed a single piece of paper.

Mehmed took the paper and opened it. Five words were written with blood.

_Catch me if you can. _

**To be continued…**

**Historical changes: The killing of ambassadors with nails through their turbans is true, recorded fact. If Radu was with them, I don't know. I don't know if Vlad ever saw Radu again after fleeing Adrianopole. Fact is that Vlad made a sneak attack on Sultan's troops on Danube. Letter is my idea. Since we know how Alucard loves to taunt his enemies, I figured it is a habit he had already when he was human. **

**Till next time. Remember to review! **


	13. End of Dreams

**Hey!**

**First of, let me apologize that this such a short chapter. It was originally supposed to be longer, but I was not happy with the end and had to remake it about 24 times. If I'd have to even look at it anymore I'm sure I'd stop working with the whole fic. So to apologize such a short chapter, the next couple of ones (which will end Vlad's life as a human) will be longer then. **

**Everyone okay with this? Good. **

**Thanks to great reviewers: BigKwell, KumikoAnoriko, Tsuki Tamahoshi, Lord Makura, Fraulen, Irena, arkynox and Fleatcher. **

**BigKwell: thanks for the suggestion. I couldn't find any actual info that would say it ever happened but it sounded so cool so I added it anyway, as my own version. ;) **

**Disclaimers: see previous chapters. **

CHAPTER 13: END OF DREAMS

Wallachia, 1462

Vlad Tepes Dracula, the Duke of Wallachia, celebrated.

For months now he had managed to face impossible odds and overcome them all. Sultan Mehmed II had gathered his army and planned a full blown attack in order to humiliate and defeat Vlad. The army of Wallachia would have been no match against the forces of the Ottoman Empire in a direct battle. But Vlad knew this also and avoided any straight contacts with Turkish troops. Instead, he organized and planned several small attacks and ambushes on the Turks, therefore sneakily decreasing the number of enemies. He also kept retreating and destroying everything from his way: he'd burn villages, take all the food and poison the wells.

By the time Mehmed's troops finally crossed Danube and entered Wallachia, they had become weak, starved and desperate. They were also afraid of Vlad; the man who they couldn't capture and who seemed to play with them. Amongst the Turkish troops Vlad had gained a new nickname for himself. He was called Kazikli Voyvoda; the Impaler Prince.

So, the Turks were quite beaten already, but when they finally did reach the borders of Wallachia and were greeted by the sight of 20 000 impaled corpses of their comrades, they finally lost their will to battle and turned back. It was the greatest victory for Vlad and a complete humiliation for Mehmed.

Vlad raised a goblet to his lips and drank the sweet wine. He savoured the taste as he watched with content the landscape before him. Vlad had decided to celebrate by having a dinner with his men on the scene of victory; surrounded by impaled bodies. His closest captains and generals had gathered to the table with him, though they seemed to have harder time eating than he had.

"Milord", one of the captains started, "as much as I hate to darken the mood during your great victory, I feel we all know that it is only temporary. The Turkish army will return with their full force and there is nothing we can do to defend Targoviste".

Vlad pondered these words for a moment. "I am aware of that. I have already made a plan. Each of us shall move with our men and families to one of the fortresses around the country. That way we know where the enemy will strike. It is important that we have a complete surveillance over Wallachia now. I have already sent a message to Hungary. Though Corvinus may not like me he can't ignore a plea of help from a kingdom he is friends with".

"We are with you till the end, milord" another captain said.

Vlad smiled a little. He then looked at everyone at the table.

"Boris, is something bothering you? You haven't eaten anything yet" Vlad then said, his eyes nailed to one of his captains.

The said captain looked extremely paled and unlike others who had at least tried to eat a little, he had left his food untouched.

"Forgive me, milord. I seem to have lost my appetite" he apologised.

Vlad was quiet for a moment and then suddenly stood up from his seat and walked to the man he had spoken to. He took a knife and sliced a bloody piece of meat. He then offered the meat to the man.

"Eat, Boris. I get worried if my captains go on with empty stomachs" Vlad said.

Boris looked wearily at the peace of meat offered to him. It was bloody. He could see red drops falling from it. Everywhere he turned he saw red drops falling. The impaled bodies had either been drained of blood or were still bleeding. The smell of blood was nauseating.

"Milord…I…" he weakly protested.

"Surely you are not declining a food your ruler offers?" Vlad asked with a very soft and low voice.

The atmosphere had suddenly become very tense. Boris accepted the offered meat and brought it to his lips. However, the moment his lips parted he threw the meat away, ran from the table to the nearest tree and threw up. Other captains looked at him with dread and worry. Vlad walked to the man.

"Boris", he spoke softly, "you disappoint me so".

Vlad pulled his sword and ran it through Boris. The tip of the sword connected to the tree. Vlad let go and left Boris standing there, with sword going through him. He gasped for breath, vomit and blood dripping from his mouth.

"Milord…" he pleaded.

Vlad ignored him and returned to his seat.

"Now, about those fortresses…" he started.

--

Poienari Castle in the south of Wallachia

Vlad stood over a bed, watching his three year old son Mihnea, who was sleeping peacefully. The child was still blissfully unaware of the cruelties of the world. Vlad envied his innocence but was glad Mihnea had it. Everyone looses their innocence, he knew that, but he would make sure Mihnea would keep it as long as possible. And would not loose it in the hands of the Turks. Vlad closed his eyes to block the painful memory.

He felt Isabel behind him, her arms circling around his torso. She had moved here with him for Targoviste was no longer safe. Neither was really any part of Wallachia, Vlad thought.

"I have made arrangements to travel you and Mihnea to Transylvania. I am sure your father will let you stay in Scholomance. The Turks will not come there" he said.

Isabel was quiet for a moment. "I'd feel better with you".

"I do not want this either. But I will feel better when I know you are safe" he said. "You… you and Mihnea are the only things in the world precious to me".

Isabel hugged her husband close to her.

"You will never loose us…" she said.

A sudden sound of someone blowing a horn was heard. It was followed by other horns. Without thinking Vlad ran from the room and to the roof.

"What is it? Why was the warning given?" Vlad demanded from a guard on post.

"Milord, the Turks are coming. They are passing the Arges River!"

Vlad looked over the edge. In the moonlight he could see an army crossing over a river that ran right pass the fortress.

"This… this is impossible. I should have been warned. There is no way Turks could have gotten past the borders without us knowing…" he muttered.

Then his eyes turned cold.

"Betrayed. I have been betrayed".

"Milord, what shall we do?"

"We need to leave now. We shall go through the secret tunnels. It will give us a lead start" Vlad said.

"Milord, look out!" guard shouted.

Vlad barely had time to react. A swarm of arrows flew through the night sky towards the fortress. He threw himself down, trying to shield himself. Arrows landed all around him. When he was sure it was safe to move, Vlad stood up, turned to the door… and stopped.

Isabel was standing there, obviously having followed him, with an arrow going through her chest. Her eyes were wide with shock and her lips moved but no words came out. She tried to walk but her balance was gone.

Vlad shouted her name, stretched his hand and ran towards her. He nearly caught her, nearly came close enough to touch her. Then she was gone. Vlad stood on the edge, watching but not believing as Isabel fell to the Arges River.

"Milord…?" the guard asked carefully, having witnessed what just happened.

"Go and tell the others to get ready to evacuate" Vlad said, his voice emotionless as he still stared down.

The guard hurried off.

**To be continued…**

**Just two more chapters and Vlad's life will end…and a new one begins. **

**Reviews, please. **


	14. Cold Fire

**Hey everyone!**

**Okay, I need to tell you something. This chapter is not my favorite. Honestly. Truth be told, half of it I had to wrote in a state where I was nearly asleep, just so I could get it down. It's kind of shooting to all directions chapter, but you know, I need to go through this things fast because there are centuries ahead of us. So, stay with me. **

**Thanks for the great reviewers: Irena, BigKwell, rosiepops, KURRYdaJIGGAmonkey, BlackTiger6593, ImaLamia, Miss Kapri, Lord Makura, Tsuki Tamahoshi, VampyreVixen16, Fleatcher and Fraulen. **

**Btw, to those interested in vampire movies, last Monday I saw a new Swedish movie called "Let the Right One In". I recommend seeing this movie, it's one of the most beautiful and original vampire films I have ever seen. **

**Disclaimers: see previous chapters. **

CHAPTER 14: COLD FIRE

Buda, Hungary 1462

Vlad didn't see, hear or feel. The world didn't exist. The friends, the enemies, the countries, the glory, the honour. Nothing existed anymore.

Isabel was gone. Dead. Fallen.

He couldn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it. The idea was absurd. She, the strongest woman he had known, stronger than most men also, gone because of one arrow. He expected it all to be some terrible dream, a nightmare about to end. When he'd have time to stop and breath he'd find her again.

But he couldn't stop to mourn, to grieve, to cry or even try to find his wife's body. He had to save his son now. His and Isabel's son. Only that mattered now.

Hardly had an hour passed after Vlad and his men escaped to the forests, when they were ambushed. Not by Turks, but by Hungarian army.

"Vlad Dracula!" their commander spoke. "His Majesty King Matthias Corvinus has demanded your presence in his court. Please, follow us".

And thus Vlad found himself once again in the court of Hungary. Matthias Corvinus, the second son of Janos Hunyadi, was not even twenty years old yet. As a child he had often made both Vlad and Stefan nervous with his high intellect. Now he calmly sat on his throne and listened as Vlad told the situation he was in. Not a slightest resemblance of an emotion appeared on his face.

Vlad spoke unnaturally humbly. "King Corvinus, I ask of you… no, I beg of you to secure my son's safety as I must return to fight Wallachia back for myself".

"Yes and no" was the only answer Matthias gave.

"Excuse me?"

"I said yes, for I will give protection to your son. I shall take him under my custody for as long as needed. Rest assured, Hungary will not give him to the Turks or your other enemies".

Vlad wanted to feel relieved but couldn't. "And no was for…?" he asked.

"You will not return to Wallachia".

Vlad took a step closer to the throne. He felt like he was about to drown to his own rage. "And why is that?"

"We have discussed about you and your position as the Duke of Wallachia for a long time. Although it is acceptable of having someone like you defending us from the Turks, it is only a matter of time before they will destroy you. And then all who supported you will go as well. Therefore it is wiser to choose our own fate before you do so" Matthias spoke with a calm voice.

Vlad was seeing red.

"You should consider yourself lucky, Dracula. We have managed to come to a deal that leaves you alive. All we had to do was to give Wallachia to your brother".

An animal like shout came from Vlad as he started running towards the younger ruler. However he found himself pushed to the floor by five guards. He couldn't even move, only clench his teeth and damn them all.

Matthias rose from his throne and walked to Vlad. He leaned closer and spoke softly. "We have made sure that you will be comfortable in your new location. If you behave in time you might be given your freedom back. But for now you must keep low profile. And truthfully, I am fed up with news of impaled bodies all around the neighbour country".

Matthias rose and spoke louder to someone Vlad couldn't see. "Take him".

The guards roughly pulled Vlad up to face even more guards and their leader: Istvan Bathory, now a general of Hungarian army. From the looks of it, he was having a very good day. He walked right in front of Vlad and smiled.

"God is kind towards the patient ones" he said, smiling. "I have waited for so long to see the great Vlad Dracula, man who survived from the clutches of the Turks, being utterly defeated".

"I am not defeated, Bathory. Not as long as I still live. And do not think that your talk impresses me. You are only a pathetic man who still can not get over the fact that Isabel chose me" Vlad spat.

For a moment Bathory looked ready to hit Vlad but then smiled again, like a cat before eating a mouse.

"Tragic what happened to Isabel. To kill herself like that" he said.

Vlad's eyes winded. "What are you talking about? An arrow hit her, I told you all!"

"Yes, yes, it is natural that you must have made yourself believe that than face the truth of how she plunged herself from your tower to her death. At least, that is the official story. That is the story that the future generations will learn. That she was a coward".

The five guards had to use all of their combined strength to keep Vlad from getting loose and ripping Istvan to pieces. Bathory decided to help them by knocking Vlad unconscious.

--

Visegrád, Hungary 1472

_10 years…_

For ten years Vlad had now been enjoying the hospitality of Visegrád Castle. It really wasn't all that bad when compared to his years in Adrianopole. He wasn't beaten, starved or tortured. He had servants, good food and received the latest news of Wallachia, which had been under the rule of Radu for a decade now.

On the other hand he was bored and angry. It was no longer the kind of anger he was used to, the hot fire burning inside of him. In ten years fire had become cold and it demanded to have a satisfaction. It demanded blood, pain and screams.

Vlad looked at his reflection wearily from the mirror. He was forty years old and could already detect some grey hairs. He had moustache and a small beard now too. His eyes were that of a dead man's. He saw his son Mihnea regularly, but as years went by the two started to become strangers to each others. Vlad couldn't blame the boy. He wasn't an ideal father or a ruler anymore.

Tap Tap Tap

Vlad blinked. It sounded like someone or something was tapping his window. He didn't bother to turn around, instead just glanced his mirror to see the window. Nothing. _I must be drowsy or finally lost what little sanity I have left…_

Tap Tap Tap

There it was again. Vlad looked at his mirror once more and saw nothing outside his window. _I need to get a sleep. Or maybe it is some ghost that haunts me without casting a reflecti-_

Vlad stopped. His heart beat became faster and he felt cold sweat on his forehead. It couldn't possibly be… Slowly he turned around and looked to his window.

Outside was a woman looking at him. She had dark hair and hazel skin. Her eyes were purple and they glowed a little too brightly for normal eyes. Vlad figured woman's true nature. Quickly he summoned all of his memories from the time of Scholomance. Every single little thing he had ever learned of vampires.

He smiled. _She can not enter uninvited. As long as I will not summon her she stays outside… But what would stop her from tricking one of the servants from letting her in?_

"I will not enter unless you yourself invite me in, Dracula" the woman spoke, a touch of foreign accent in her voice. When she moved her lips Vlad could see the pearl white sharp teeth in her mouth.

Vlad didn't know what came over him. Maybe the vampire outside was trying to manipulate his mind or maybe he just enjoyed the change this made to his otherwise boring life now. He started talking to her.

"What brings you here, nosferatu?"

The woman smiled giddily. "You have learned about my kind, very impressive. Usually when a human meets one of us and survives they make themselves believe it was only a nightmare and continue with their lives".

"Weak man's way of handling things. I am not weak".

"I know. A decade ago then I heard about your achievements. You defended your country against forces far larger than yours and you did it without any aid from God or the Devil. Very impressive indeed".

The talk was refreshing. Since Isabel's death there hadn't been a person who would talk to him like that. Not looking down on him, seeing a prisoner or trembling in fear. But talk to him like to an equal. It almost made Vlad forget what she was. Almost.

"So you just wanted to see what the said defender looked like. You must excuse me for not appearing at my best".

"I think you appear just fine to me. I have wanted to meet you since Matoba told me about you".

Vlad blinked. "Ma-who?"

"You met him one night many years ago then. He said he owes you a horse".

The face of a vampire with foreign features and red hair appeared to his mind. "Oh…him".

"May I ask you something?"

Vlad didn't say anything.

"Have you given up?"

"I…what?"

"You have been in here for ten years now. How many attempts have you made to get your throne back? Or to get at least out of here? What is the matter, Dracula? You haven't given up, have you?"

Vlad lost his entire good mood. He suddenly felt like woken from a pleasant dream to cruel reality. The cold fire in him burned painfully.

"How dare you, monster? You think I give up? You think I surrender? Never, I tell you. I will never surrender!"

"Prove it" the vampire said and bit her wrist. She showed her bleeding to Vlad. "Prove that you will never surrender even when God has obviously abounded you".

Vlad was tempted but then he remembered Isabel's words to him.

_You will put your hope in your country, in me and in God._

"I will prove it. I am still alive and I shall not surrender to you either! I shall become victorious again as human and not as your pet!"

The vampire woman seemed to be momentarily taken aback but then just smiled. "Very well. I am looking forward for you to prove your words. But make haste for events are already in motion and big changes will happen in next couple of years. And remember, should you ever change your mind, all you need to do is deny Him".

And then she was gone.

Vlad touched his old cross around his neck.

"God, do not let me down…please…"

**To be continued…**

**Historical changes: I failed to mention in last chapter that Vlad's first wife, whose name is unknown, did commit suicide, like in Coppola's movie. However, I couldn't imagine Isabel doing that, so I chose for her a quick and shocking death. However, as you've read from this chapter, suicide remains as the historical fact. **

**Next time, Vlad's life as a human meets its end. **

**Review!**


	15. The True Enemy

**I am so, terribly, sorry that it has taken this long to update. This whole last month has just been too crazy for me. I hope you haven't given up on me yet and that you still enjoy this story. **

**Thank you for those who reviewed: Mike, Miss Kapri, Tsuki Tamahoshi, Irena, quickyfant, Fleatcher and Lord Makura. **

**Disclaimers: see previous chapters. **

CHAPTER 15: THE TRUE ENEMY

A forest near Bucharest, 1476

_It was not supposed to be like this…_

Vlad III Dracula looked around himself and saw nothing but death and destruction. All his men, his armies, his people…gone. Slaughtered. The ground was covered by their blood.

_How did it turn out like this…? Everything had been going so well…_

After the nightly visit of a strange vampire woman in 1472, Vlad had put all his effort in reclaiming his throne. He started to repeat his actions from the time he had been under the Sultan's power: he never openly admitted defeat, only let them believe they had won. He bowed his head, spoke respectfully while imagining his hands on their throats and said what they wanted to hear. After a little over a year, Vlad had won majority of Hungarian nobility on his side.

The ones still not trusting him were King Matthias Corvinus and General Istvan Bathory. Bathory's reasons were purely personal. He had not liked Vlad during their years in Scholomance and he did not like Vlad now. Matthias did not truly have an opinion of Vlad as a person, he rarely thought of anyone as a person. To him everyone was pawns he could use in his game. Ten years ago then it had been best to imprison Vlad and calm the Turkish rulers, but he had predicted Vlad might come handy again and Matthias had kept him alive. Now the time had come.

The new ruler of Wallachia, Radu, was too friendly towards the Turks for Matthias liking. He paid them taxes, let them right to his doorsteps, and probably even worshipped their Gods. Putting Radu as ruler had calmed the Sultan for some time, but it was obviously going to backfire against Matthias sooner or later. Matthias was forced to acknowledge that an impaling Vlad might be better than imprisoned Vlad.

Still…he had to be sure that Vlad would not turn against them. In 1474, Vlad and Matthias agreed that Vlad would be freed should he marry a cousin of Matthias; widow Countess Ilona Szilágy and become father to her two sons, both about ten years old. Vlad found Countess Ilona to be extremely boring and lifeless woman, a complete opposite of Isabel. Countess was a mediocre woman at best and her sons obviously feared Vlad. Not that he would have been too fond of them either. He treated them more like his soldiers than his sons.

His own son Mihnea was now 15. He had become a fine looking young man who was in favour of both nobility and ladies. Vlad remembered fondly of his days with Stefan in Moldavia, when he too was allowed to be young and reckless. Mihnea was living now a kind of time he would never later be able to have again. Vlad envied his boy. And was furious when he learned that Mihnea had grown up these ten years believing his mother committed suicide.

Despite all this, Vlad had to admit he was rather pleased with his efforts. He was no longer imprisoned, was living again amongst Hungarian nobility and even had a new title: Count Dracula. Now he only needed to wait for his chance to come.

It came in 1475, when his brother Radu died. Vlad shed no tears, but he did have a wicked grin on his face when he learned what had killed Radu. Syphilis.

_I hope he thought of the family he betrayed during his moments of pain. _

Not surprisingly soon after Matthias used this opportunity to put Vlad back to the throne of Wallachia. The people of Wallachia welcomed him with open arms. Radu's reign had put them under the Turkish forces and they trusted that Vlad Dracula would once again impale all Turks out of their countries.

And that was exactly what Vlad had in his mind. After reclaiming the throne his first priority was to purify his country. All those who had supported Radu and the Turks would have to go or die. Preferably the latter. Needless to say, blood was soon again running in the land of Wallachia. Vlad hunted most of Radu's family members, except for one of his daughters, who had married Vlad's old friend Stefan of Moldavia.

Vlad Tepes was back. The impaled bodies soon decorated the streets, fields and borders once again. And as expected, the Turks did not take the news warmly. The Sultan sent his army once again to invade Wallachia, this time vowing to do what should have been done over ten years ago then.

Vlad had prepared for another battle and already made a deal with Matthias Corvinus to have the support of Hungary. As ordered by his king, Istvan Bathory brought the Hungarian army to join Vlad and Wallachia in their battle, thus creating an army of over 30 000 men. Vlad had suited himself with Wallachian armour and a huge red cape, since Isabel had once told him red would suit him. He rode with his horse, leading his men to yet another battle, the kind of where blood of the Turks would be spilled.

And spill it had. Vlad had fought like the devil himself. He killed, butchered, impaled and enjoyed every little moment of it. Vlad truly felt like he was the sword of God, striking down punishment to the heretics and infidels. Each time when his old cross would hit against his chest piece, it felt like God was telling him he was not alone.

_So why did this happen?_

The battle was over. And he had lost.

His cape was torn, his armour in pieces, his horse slaughtered. Arrows had been shot to both of his knees so he was unable to even stand up.

Vlad looked around. He didn't see the impaled bodies of the Turks. He saw the impaled bodies of his own men. Turks had decided to pay him back, it seemed. However, Vlad noticed, he could only see Wallachian armours. Not a single Hungarian.

_Istvan Bathory…the bastard betrayed me…_

Two Turks were by his side. They roughly pulled him as up as he could go and then dragged him across the battle field. The field that was covered by the blood of his army, blood of his men. Thousands of them had spilled their blood on this ground.

Vlad saw where he was being dragged. Turkish soldiers had gathered around one man, who was holding an executioner's axe in his hand.

_It…truly is over, _he realised, _I have lost._

Angrily, feeling rage bubbling inside of him, Vlad raised his head up.

"How can you let this happen?" he asked with a voice so low that the Turks were unable to hear it. "I fought for you! I told that…that unholy creature that I could win with your help. I have fought against infidels, against wrong religion! Against your enemies!"

The Turks started shouting when they saw him being dragged. Vlad looked at his men's impaled corpses.

"These men fought for you also. I sacrificed them all for your sake! Why did you allow it to be in vain? Why have you abounded us? Why have you abounded me?"

The men around him just kept shouting. Although Vlad could understand Turkish he was not paying attention.

"You have allowed my enemy to grow so huge. So huge that I am too insignificant to defeat it. Why? Do you not care? Is that it? You truly do not care?"

What was it that Isabel had said to him when he had for the first time left to battle against the Turks?

_You will put your hope into your country…_

"My country is gone. Radu destroyed it and I can no longer return to repair it".

…_in me…_

"But…but you're gone too. You left. The arrow took you. And they say you killed yourself".

…_and in God. _

"In God? God has forsaken me! God has betrayed me! He did not care when I lost my childhood to the Sultan! He did not care when I lost you! And he does not care now! God is my true enemy!"

The Turks pushed him down. The one with an axe walked right next to Vlad and started raising the heavy object to the air. People around him kept shouting to him. Time seemed to slow down.

"God…you have betrayed me and condemned me. Me who has battled for you for my whole life. I have sacrificed everything for your glory, for the New Jerusalem. But you do not care. You are selfish and cruel and I will fight for you no more. From here on, you are my only enemy and I shall fight against you with the forces you have damned".

Axe was above now. Vlad looked down at the ground that was covered in blood. In the blood of his men who had died in vain. Blood of thousands of men. Vlad opened his mouth, damped his tongue in the blood and swallowed.

The cross, the one he had worn around his neck for nearly his whole life, shattered to pieces.

The axe came down.

--

Snagov monastery, a few months later

Father Sandor was not a young man anymore. He was nearly sixty years old and he had done nothing in his life that would earn him a place in the books of history. He had lived relatively quiet life, most of the time being afraid if enemies of Vlad would aim to take his life. But apparently neither Danestis nor Turks had considered him important enough.

During Vlad's main reign Sandor had often been afraid for Vlad's soul, feeling that the numerous deaths, no matter how justified, would surely damn him forever. However, after the decade under the rule of Radu and his Turkish friends, Sandor had been relieved to hear of Vlad's return. But the joy had been short lived. Vlad had been killed in a battle against the Turks. He had been beheaded and his head, what Sandor had heard, had been taken to Adrianopole for the Sultan. Rest of his body was buried here in Snagov, where Sandor also lived his days now.

Sandor had nothing to complain about his life now. He got eaten, had books to read, manuscripts to translate and was safely away from the eyes of the rulers. Safely away from dangers. Still, he did miss the old days. Vlad was dead. Isabel was dead. Mihnea was still in Hungary, God alone knows if he'd ever get a chance to claim his father's throne.

Sandor's musings were interrupted by sudden and out-of-place noises, that he heard coming from the crypt. Since Sandor's quarters were closest to the crypt, he was the only one to hear them. For a moment he considered waking one of the monks to help him investigate this noise, but thinking more logically it might only be an animal that had gotten inside, he did not bother. Instead, Father Sandor went to investigate alone.

As Sandor came closer to the crypt, he was filled with a sudden, uneasy feeling. Almost like a dread that something horrible was about to happen. He was startled, to say the least, when he realised that he had felt like this once before: forty or so years ago then when Vlad had born. To feel the same feeling now, when he was so near of Vlad's final resting place, almost made Sandor turn back.

Embracing himself, Sandor peeked inside from the door. To his surprise he found not a single animal or person in the crypt.

Vlad's tomb however was open.

Feeling his insides turn cold, Sandor ran to the grave, praying that what he suspected had happened had not happened. He looked inside the grave, only to find it empty.

"Oh God…" he whispered.

"God?"

Sandor turned around and nearly screamed. Vlad was standing there in front of him. He had his head back, but the skin was rotten and scarred, and his eyes were red. Before Sandor could react Vlad had pulled a sword, seemingly out of nowhere, and plunged it right through Sandor, impaling him to the crypt's wall.

"No God" Vlad said with a hissing, unearthly voice.

Sandor felt how his blood was leaving him, gathering as a pool in front of him. The walking corpse of Vlad moved, somewhat unsteadily, beside Sandor with a goblet in his hand. He put the goblet right to where sword met Sandor's flesh and let it be filled with blood. And then he raised it to his lips and drank.

Gasping, desperately holding for his life, Sandor watched as a satanic transformation happened in front of him. As Vlad drank the blood, his flesh started to heal, until there were no signs of rotting to be seen. Not only that, but Vlad also seemed younger, years younger than he had been when dying. He dropped the goblet to the floor and smiled a devilish smile.

"Vlad…?" Sandor weakly managed to say.

Vlad looked at this man, who had been his mentor and confidant, with an almost amused look. Then he said three simple words.

"I am Dracula".

With that he turned around and walked to the doors of the crypt. Sandor barely noticed that outside were other figures with burning red eyes, waiting for him. Then they all disappeared.

Father Sandor's body was found the following morning.

**To be continued…**

**So, this is what, end of act 1? End of Vlad's life certainly. Now it's Dracula's time. **

**The line Vlad says there in the end "God? No God" is from the movie **_**30 Days of Night**_**. **

**The events in this chapter are mostly inspired by true events, but with artistic liberty. For example, I don't know if Vlad and Istvan Bathory actually hated each others, but in my story they do. **

**So, till next time and remember to review! Again, very sorry for the late update. **


	16. Being a Vampire

**Hallo my dear readers!**

**How long has it been? Month? Surely not two? I'm sorry, but crazy things have been happening. For a short period I lost my interest to continue this fic and I've also had some unfortunate things happen in my home, so I wasn't in the best ability to update this for a while. I hope you're still interested in this fic and will tell me so. **

**Thank you for the great reviews: flynalien, Lord Makura, BigKwell, Miss Kapri, Irena, Fleatcher, HellsingFanaticperson, Tsuki Tamahoshi and Cyndane. **

**Disclaimers: See previous chapters. **

CHAPTER 16: BEING A VAMPIRE

14 years after the death of Vlad III Dracula.

A small Russian village near the border of Romania, 1490.

The full moon shone brightly on an otherwise black night sky. Somewhere in the distance howling of the wolves could be heard. Also it was freezing cold. It was the kind of night when all good people should stay inside and say their prayers. The village was indeed quiet, dead to the world. Only signs of life came from a small inn.

And from that inn a girl came out. She was carrying a wooden bucket with her, and looked like she might bash it to some unfortunate soul's head.

"How dare he?" she muttered angrily under her breath. "I work and work and work like there is no tomorrow and still it's not good enough! No, must go fetch water from the well in the middle of a night! And of course I must do it! Thank you very much, papa!"

She arrived to the old well and lowered the bucket down. She shivered in the cold night air and held a small cross tightly to her chest.

_Oh God_, she thought miserably, _is this what my life will be till the end of my days? Will you not give me a single chance to escape? Where is my prince who will save me?_

"Beautiful night" said a deep voice.

The girl nearly screamed as she turned around quickly. In the moonlight she could clearly see a man standing not far from her. He wore a huge black cape that hid most of his body, but she could see his other clothes were black also. His hair was black too and his face was that of a young man with an incredibly pale skin. His eyes seemed to be dark blue with a hint of purple in them.

"I'm sorry" the man said, his voice very deep yet also soft. "I didn't mean to startle you, miss".

"Startle me? I'm not startled at all" she laughed awkwardly, trying to hide her shakiness.

The man looked at her with a kind smile on his face. His eyes seemed to be suddenly purpler than blue and the girl felt an overwhelming need to take a step closer.

"Are...are you staying at the inn, sir? You're not local, are you?" she asked while a strange fog was clouding her mind.

"No, though I don't live far away either. I guess I'm sort of a traveller. I've been away from my home for a long time" the stranger spoke, and although she didn't really hear the words she was captivated by his voice.

"What is your name, miss?"

"Sonya" she answered.

"You must be cold, standing there like that. Won't you come next to me to warm?" the stranger asked and opened his huge cape.

Sonya felt tempted, very much so, but the cross in her hand suddenly felt like it weighted tons. The closer she came the harder it was.

The stranger's eyes flashed when he saw the cross, but then he spoke again with his sweet voice. "Sonya, you don't want to spend your whole life here, do you? You don't want to serve all your life and end up as an old and bitter woman, married to some innkeeper?"

Sonya felt her will disappearing. "No" she whispered.

"You want to leave. You want to escape all of this".

"Yes".

"I can help you. I can take you to a place where you will never again serve anyone. Do you want me to do so?"

"Yes".

"Then drop the cross".

Sonya hardly even realised that she had dropped her cross to the well, when suddenly the stranger closed his cape around her, like huge black wings.

"Will you take me away?" Sonya whispered, her eyes closing.

But the stranger didn't answer. Instead he brought his head close to her and Sonya surrendered to the dark kiss he gave.

--

Dracula looked down at the girl's body. Life had already escaped her as he had taken the sweet, delicious nectar from her veins. He wiped his lips and licked his fingers. The girl had been sweet indeed. And he had been gentle, making sure she had felt nothing but the utmost pleasure.

But this was the naive girl's end. She would not rise as one of the undeads, not even as a ghoul. She would lay here until she was found the following morning, or the children of the night would feast on her flesh.

Dracula chuckled. Seducing this girl had been fairly simple enough. He remembered his early days as a Nosferatu. He hadn't been any better than a wild animal, attacking any unfortunate traveller. Thankfully he had his, lacking the better term, advisors. Ever since his "rebirth" three vampires had helped him and guided him on his way, claiming they would serve him because he was not "bitten" as they were, but first "original" that had been seen in over seven centuries.

With their help he had learned to accept his new abilities as well as needs. He had soon gotten hold of himself. Although Dracula very much enjoyed being a hunter and capturing his prey, there just were times when he also enjoyed breaking their defences and seducing the humans under his will. Funny, how quickly he had stopped thinking of himself as a human anymore.

He couldn't deny how much he enjoyed his new powers. To take hold of someone's mind, hypnotise them and have them to do whatever he pleased. He was far faster and stronger also, something that would have been useful in battlefields. He could control animals and change his form from young to old, to bat and mist.

But he also had weaknesses, and the unimaginable agony in front of the cross or any other idol of God was only one of them. Smell of garlic had become absolutely unbearable to him and his much more sensitive senses. He had been told that it was only for the beginning, that after a century or two it would no longer bother him. Even more bothersome than garlic was the fact that he couldn't enter to a strange house for him without invitation. He tried it once, went to a maiden's bedroom without permission. He ended up losing a large amount of blood and had to rest for weeks in his coffin.

But the worst of all was sunlight. It didn't burn him like it burned other vampires and ghouls, possibly because he was "original", but it did take his powers away. During the time between sunrise and sundown he felt himself so powerless and weak that it was truly pathetic. He could not move his fingers, much less actually stand up. All he could do was stay in his coffin, waiting for the damnable yellow round on the sky to go away.

Dracula wondered if he could possibly find a way to get rid of these disabilities and weaknesses. If he could walk in sunlight, spit to the cross and enter to anyone's house as he pleased, he would truly be invincible.

But before he could think about that, there were other things to attend to.

A few hours later Dracula, in a form of a huge bat, landed near an old villa built in the woods. He changed back to his own form, or at least it looked most like him, not that he could really tell without reflections. He used this villa as a nest for him and his advisors.

His "advisors" included Matoba, the red haired vampire he had met in his youth in Moldavia. Matoba claimed to be 900 years old and was born in an island empire far in the east, called Nihon. The woman vampire that had come to mock Dracula during his imprisonment was called Teegra. She said she no longer remembered how old she was, but during her human life she had seen Cleopatra and admired her beauty. Her "master" had been an original who became tired of life and had set himself on fire. The third vampire was Dracula's own countryman, a Transylvanian named Orlok who had become a vampire during a crusade to Jerusalem. He was a pale man with bald head and didn't speak much. However Dracula often found himself awed by the knowledge Orlok possessed.

Although they all claimed to be his servants and had been helping him the past fourteen years, Dracula suspected their reasons were not as selfless as they claimed. He didn't know what the three really wanted of him, but for now he would wait and see, and keep his guard up all times. Past experiences with Radu, Matthias Corvinus, Bathory and others had forced him to trust no-one but himself.

Dracula entered the villa and threw his cape to the first table that he came across. He walked to a large room where Teegra, Orlok and Matoba had put a fire to fireplace. Dracula thought this to be rather unnecessary since cold and heath were the few things that didn't bother vampires.

Matoba was sprawled all over a chair by the fire with a glass of blood in his hands. Teegra was lying on a fur carpet in a position that would have any man, living or dead, drooling. Dracula would have probably also, had he not spent his own share of private moments with her already. Orlok was leaning to the wall, standing straight and nearly blending to the shadows.

Matoba raised his glass to Dracula and grinned. "Young Master has arrived from nightly hunt. Did you go for bored housewife or a youth feeling adventurous?"

Dracula had no need to answer but he did anyway. "Little girl dreaming of a different life".

Matoba laughed. "You certainly crushed those dreams!"

Dracula didn't comment on that. Instead he stared vacantly to the fire.

"What is the matter, Master?" Teegra asked after observing his expression.

Dracula was silent first but then answered. "I have been thinking of returning to home".

"To Wallachia? Whatever for? There's nothing there for you" Matoba said.

"Not to Wallachia. To my childhood home, my birth country. To Transylvania".

Dracula knew immediately that if he didn't have their full attention before, he had it now.

"To Transylvania?" Teegra asked.

"But, Master. Iscariot has its facility in Transylvania. They would notice that a new vampire has arrived and then they'd hunt you" Matoba reasoned.

"They're not going to be a problem, I'll destroy them first" Dracula answered solemnly.

"You'll destroy Section XIII of Vatican?" red-haired vampire asked, his voice filled with disbelief.

"Of course not. I'll destroy Scholomance and make it an example for those who want to war against me".

"Vatican will not take this lightly. You might have to fight against them for a long time to come" Teegra said.

Now Dracula smiled and his eyes changed to red. "Good. I've been hoping to have some other way to kill time than just eating. Besides war is what I do best".

Silence met him.

"I'm not forcing anyone to come with me. I did not claim myself as your master, you chose me as one. If this is where we part so be it" Dracula added.

Matoba smiled warily. "It will be too boring here without you. Besides, I've known ever since I first saw you that extraordinary things would happen wherever you go".

Teegra turned to look at the silent figure by the wall. "What do you think, Orlok?"

Orlok spoke with a chilly voice. "It would bring me great pleasure to rid Transylvania of those clergymen. It is my home also and I have been away for too long".

"There is no need to decide now", Dracula said, "I still have much to plan for and I need time to gather my groups".

"What groups?"

"Why, my army of course. You don't go to war without one".

**To be continued...**

**AN: This chapter proves that I have no ability to create new names. Those three "advisors" of Dracula. I got the name Matoba from Japanese movie "L: Change the World" where Matoba was the name of one of the villains. The island empire Nihon he came from is of course Japan. Teegra was the name of main heroine in the 80's sleazy B animation "Fire and Ice". And Orlok, as many of you probably know, was the vampire's name in 1922 silent film "Nosferatu" the first film adaptation of Dracula. I also took his looks from the film because I thought "how cool would it be to have Dracula and Orlok in the same story". **

**Till next time. Review and tell me if you still want this story to go on. **


	17. Ruler Once More

**Hey there!**

**Sorry for once again for how long these takes. Life is so hectic, but good news, with any luck, I shall have more time after couple more weeks. Hopefully. **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed: Irena, InstigateInsanity, BigKwell, Tsuki Tamahoshi, Lord Makura, no body, Fraulen, VampyreVixen16 and Breeze13. **

**This chapter may seem bit rushed, because it has two things in it that I originally intended in two separate chapters, but hey, we have centuries to go and I for one am dying to get to the 19'Th century. So couple following chapters may seem rushed also, sorry. But this is a story of his un-life and not every day was necessarily interesting anyway. **

**Disclaimers: I only owe the ones I make up. Historical Dracula is not mine, vampire Count Dracula is work of Bram Stoker. **

CHAPTER 17: RULER ONCE MORE

The School of Scholomance, Transylvania 1501

The 16'Th century had arrived. A great deal of history would be made. Martin Luther would divide the church in Germany, Queen Elizabeth would become one of the greatest rulers of England and a man named William Shakespeare would create numerous works loved and played all around the world.

But for the guards of Scholomance, this new century seemed no different than the previous one. Same cold winds blew hard at them while they stood in the guard towers, trying to see anything unusual through the snow that winds were blowing everywhere.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all" one of the guards said.

"What is it now, Bela?" the other guard asked.

"It's this storm, Louis. It's unnatural".

The other guard laughed. "What are you talking about? It's no different than any other storm we've faced".

"You're wrong. I've seen many different storms while my post here in Transylvania and believe, none was like this".

"How's so?"

"This storm came so suddenly. One moment it was cloudless night sky with full moon shining bright and then, without any warning, this started. No storm has ever taken me by such surprise".

"I think it's only your head in the clouds, Bela. You have been here for too long".

"WAIT!"

"What?" Louis asked startled by Bela's outburst.

"I could have sworn I saw something moving there" Bela said, pointing finger to the storm.

"How can you possibly see anything in this storm? Maybe it was a bird trying to find shelter..."

Louis suddenly stopped as he realised that behind the blowing white snow and darkness he could see red eyes. Dozens, maybe even hundreds of red eyes. All staring at him.

"Bela, maybe you should ring the..."

Louis turned to see a ghoul biting Bela from his neck, making Bela's blood stain the snow.

"...the alarm".

Two hours later the school of Scholomance was utterly destroyed. Dracula walked through the familiar halls. For a moment he stopped to remember his past here, where he had met and marries Isabel. Dracula did remember the joy and happiness he had felt then, but he couldn't remember how they felt like. He wondered if that was part of losing your own soul.

Shrugging these thoughts away, he surveyed the massacre in front of him. For a decade he had secretly built an army of ghouls for this day alone. This day he would show Vatican and to the whole world that no one would survive against him. He watched as the ghouls ripped the flesh and ate it. Both young and old priests were butchered like cattle. The intoxicating smell of blood was everywhere.

Dracula noticed a young boy, servant probably, trying to escape ghouls. Dracula snapped his fingers and the ghouls stopped. Then he went right in front of the boy. His hypnotic stare bored right into the boy's mind.

"Listen to me, boy. If you want to live you will do exactly as I tell you to" Dracula whispered.

Boy nodded.

"You will go to your masters in Vatican and tell them, that Tepes has returned to take his lands back, and should they not want their priests either impaled or worse, they should do well to leave me alone. Is that understood?"

"Yes" boy barely managed to let out.

"Good. Now hurry off".

Boy ran as fast as he could, to the darkness. Dracula wondered if the boy would survive to Vatican and then decided it hardly mattered, they would get his message one way or another.

Dracula turned to his ghouls. They had served their purpose wonderfully. They were a decade worth of struggling and planning.

He slaughtered them all and set the place on fire without a second glance.

--

"You spent ten years building that army in complete secrecy and destroyed it in just one night?" Makoto asked with a complete outrage and disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, that is what I said" Dracula answered calmly.

"But...but why? An army like that would have been useful when Iscariot strikes back".

"Because that is what they expect. They now expect to find an army of ghouls and so they expect finding me will be easy. However, when they come they'll find no ghouls and I'll be able to move freely".

"To do what?" Teegra asked.

Dracula smiled. "Oh...you'll see".

As Dracula left he noticed how Makoto, Teegra and Orlok where giving each other's knowing looks. Whatever it was they had planned for him would happen soon. And Dracula would be ready for them.

--

They attacked him at dawn.

Strategically it was the best time, Dracula admitted. Though sunlight didn't burn him, even after nearly 25 years of being a vampire had not build his resistance that much. He was still weak during daylight hours, whereas the three others could move freely out of centuries worth of experience, as long as they stayed out of direct contact with the light. And the windows of Dracula's room were all painted black to keep sunlight away.

He lied in his coffin without a lit. He looked up to see the three of them hovering over him.

"So..." Dracula started. "Maybe now you'd tell me what it is you've really been after all this time".

Matoba shrugged with false apology. "Sorry, Master, but you do remember what is the basic instinct that all vampires posses?"

Dracula nodded. "Greed".

"Precisely. We always feel greed in different forms, and greed for power is no different. We become stronger when we drink blood, but it has been centuries since the last original walked the earth".

Dracula now understood. "You wanted the blood of the original".

Teegra lowered her head so she could whisper to his ear. "Don't think too badly of us, Master. You are just irresistible in that way. And since none of us is your familiar you cannot simply command us to leave".

"To drink blood of someone who wasn't bitten but reborn..."

"But you still ganged up. None of you dared to do this alone" Dracula stated.

"We're immortals, not idiots" Matoba said.

It was then that Dracula felt the cold fingers of Orlok on his throat. Matoba had taken his arm and was rolling his sleeves down. Teegra's breathing was on his neck now. They were going to drink all of him, leave no drop behind.

"It seems that centuries of life did not teach you the one thing I learned in my human life" Dracula whispered.

"Which is?" Teegra asked.

"Never to underestimate your enemy".

Dracula's movements in daylight hours would be slow and clumsy, but his mental powers still worked. He didn't have power over Orlok, Teegra and Matoba but he did have influence on other children of the night.

The three vampires ready to eat Dracula were all surprised to see how suddenly dozens of bats, that had been sleeping, hanging upside down on Dracula's roof, woke up and started flying furiously around the room.

"He's controlling them" Orlok said.

Those became Orlok's last words, for in a next moment the bats flew through the windows, breaking the painted glass and allowing sunlight in. Matoba and Teegra leaped out of the way, but Orlok got a direct hit. He didn't scream when the flames devoured his body and he became nothing but ashes.

Matoba and Teegra had jumped to the opposite side of the rooms, where there was still enough shadow for them. However, the door out of the room was between them, and sunlight was shining right at it. They were trapped.

It took nearly twenty minutes before Dracula was able to stand up from the coffin. He felt like he was carrying great chains. He was slow and tired and weak. But he could move, albeit with difficulties, unlike his new preys.

"Stay away!" Teegra shrieked, but she didn't sound convincing. She sounded more like lost child who was trying to get away from hungry wolf.

"You disappoint me so, Teegra" Dracula said quietly. "I expected more from someone as old and experienced as you are. But I guess I now see you as you really are. A little girl afraid of dying. That's why you allowed your former Master to make you a vampire, you wanted to live forever. Well, I have bad news for you, Teegra. Something I learned the moment I died as human".

Dracula was finally inches away from Teegra and whispered to her ear, as she had done to him earlier. "There is no such thing as everlasting life. No true immortality. Everyone dies eventually. We're only delaying the inevitable. I can live with this. If I was as afraid of death as you are, I could never have been reborn as Nosferatu".

Then Dracula sank his teeth to Teegra's neck and drank. Too afraid of the sunlight, she didn't resist. Instead she allowed him to drink, until she died for the blood loss and grumbled to dust.

Dracula turned around to watch Matoba. "You're right. Drinking other strong vampires blood does increase my own strength. I can feel all the souls she captures, the lives she devoured, moving now inside of me".

"Did you mean what you said?" Matoba asked. "That nothing lives forever?"

"Oh yes".

"Then why resist us? Why not let us live instead of you who accept death?"

"Because I will not allow myself to die by the hands of sneaky cowards as you three. When I die, may that be tomorrow or after 30 000 years, it will be by the hands of a warrior, like I was. Someone who faces me and defeats me facing me on and not hiding behind my back. I refuse to die by someone else's hands".

Matoba was silent, but then he sighed and smirked once more. "You really are something else. Too tough bite for us to take. But at least I shall live through you now".

Dracula came closer.

--

On a moonlit night, not too long afterwards, Dracula put the impaled and partly eaten bodies of the Scholomance's guards on the display, and appeared before the town's people.

"Hear me! I am Count Dracula, the sovereign of these lands and woods! You all live only because I allow it! The priests of Vatican and soldiers of Scholomance can no longer protect you. I claim Transylvania as my birth right. I am willing to live in peace with you! Do not cross paths with me or help anyone who intends my destruction, and I will take only what I need to live. Help the dogs of Vatican, hunt me and search me, and I shall take my revenge on you!"

And then he disappeared.

Dracula repeated the same in numerous different villages all over Transylvania during the following days.

He had become the No-Life King.

**To be continued...**

**Okay, remember to review. Next chapter in a couple week, hopefully. Starting from next chapter I shall begin to introduce...the brides!**


	18. The Bloody Countess

**Hey there!**

**Hope this update was fast enough for you. I will say this to all who only reviewed "update faster" last time: I have a freaking PERSONAL life that takes much of my TIME!!! Please, no more pressure. I'm already hard enough for myself as it is.**

**Okay, to those who did review a little more, I thank thee: hellsingfan101, BigKwell, Tsuki Tamahoshi, InstigateInsanity, Irena, Breeze13 and Lord Makura. **

**Disclaimers: nope, there's not a single person in this chapter of whom I owe. Bugger. **

CHAPTER 18: THE BLOODY COUNTESS

The 16'Th century was a busy time for Count Dracula. Although he had made his ultimatum to the entire Transylvania, he spent the entire century to make sure his power over the Transylvanian people would hold. There were two incidences when the people had gathered to an angry mob and tried to hunt him down. Dracula had then given them a lesson. First time he killed a young hot headed priest who had been organising the mob, and crucified his body upside down to a church bell. Second time, while the mob was on the move, he commanded his wolves to the village and kill women and children.

After that no one bothered him again.

Briefly he had wondered how he could do this to his own people. Was it because he had become numb to killing already in his life or the vampire instinct to survive that guided him? He didn't know and after some time, he no longer cared. In fact, he had begun to enjoy killing in a whole new way.

When he had still been human, Dracula had enjoyed killing his enemies. He had enjoyed causing them pain and seeing the realisation from their eyes when they knew they would die. But it had always been only in battles. Now, whenever he hunted or seduced his victims, depending on his moods, he didn't care who they were and still enjoyed it. Seducing them under his will was always fun game to play, but the hunter in him loved most of all the hunts, when he would take the form of a wolf or a bat, and capture whomever he could find. There was an unexplainable thrill in the chase.

Dracula did not merely spend his nights in killing. In fact after a good hunt he could go from four days to a whole week without eating. He had collected many of the books from the library of Scholomance and placed them in his castle, which was hidden deep in the Borgo's pass. He studied history, weaponry, alchemy, occult and magic. He mastered the art of telepathically communicating with another person even through great distances, he could control weathers to certain extent and even change his form to a harmless mist.

Granted, he could not eat in the form of mist or even harm anyone, but neither could anyone harm him then. The ability became useful everytime he encountered the Iscariot priests from Vatican Section XIII. Iscariot could not forget the insult Dracula had spat on them and time and time and time again Dracula was forced to battle against the hunters. However, they were men who were never fully prepared to encounter him. They did not know Transylvania so they never found his castle. The villagers gave no help to them or even shelter. Dracula's faithful gypsy slaves, who were loyal to him till death, kept guard during daylight hours.

Dracula was always victorious, and when time passed and Popes changed, it became obvious that Section XIII could not waste any more founds to Dracula's chase. They would instead keep an eye on things in Transylvania and wait for opportune moment. Dracula was pleased. They would be waiting for a long time for he had no intention of starting a war against the whole world...

...for now, at least.

--

The 16'Th century turned to the 17'Th century. Dracula was now nearly two hundred years old. It was the final realization that he was truly no longer human when he noticed that all the people in the village he had first warned had all been dead and buried for a while. He had all the time in the world.

Yet, eternal life turned out to have one downside Dracula had not expected. Loneliness and boredom that followed were almost insufferable to handle. Being a creature of the night limited his social life considerably. Sometimes when he felt the need to talk to some other people than bats or his slaves, Dracula would disguise himself, go to one of the towns further away from his castle, and meet passerby people. He especially liked talking to foreigners and hearing what had happened around the world. They were easy to get talking as he could be rather charming.

When Dracula felt incredibly bored by all, he would go to sleep in his coffin for a decade or two.

Still, he really did wish for a regular company around and started thinking of creating a vampire. That was something he had never tried before for the simple reason that he had not met anyone he considered worthy to change. Immortality was not something to waste.

Then, in 1611, surprising news reached his castle. In Hungary, a woman from a royal and noble family had been convicted for the murders of dozens of young women. Officially, from dozens, unofficially from hundreds.

For the next year Dracula little by little gathered enough information of the case to understand it. Apparently the woman had believed that blood of the virgins made her skin look younger and healthier. So she and her servants had taken girls to her castle, killed them, collected their bloods and thrown the bodies to the woods for wolves to eat. The woman had then bathed in the blood, thus intending to make herself appear younger. One night however wolves were late and the bodies were discovered. Since the woman was from royal family she was not killed, but sealed in the tower of her own castle, that was located in Slovakia.

Dracula was highly amused by all of this. The woman's theory of becoming younger by blood was so close to the life habits of his kind that he felt she was his kindred spirit. But what amused him most in this was who the woman turned out to be.

Countess Elizabeth Bathory, from the same bloodline as Istvan Bathory.

Istvan had escaped Dracula's revenge by dying while he was still gathering his army of ghouls to attack Scholomance. The mere idea that Istvan's, who had been a knight of Iscariot, own blood relative was the kind of living vampire, seemed like the most amusing joke to Dracula. He decided that he would very much like to meet her.

It took couple more years before Dracula was able to execute his plan. He had not left Transylvania in decades, so certain precautions needed to be taken. He had his gypsy slaves to arrange travel plans and, preferring not to travel with his coffin which would have attracted too much attention, fill few boxes with the unhallowed ground of his castle, which helped him to preserve his strength. Since Dracula had visited Slovakia during his life, he did not need anyone from the country to invite him there.

--

Dracula arrived to Slovakia in August of 1614. The Castle Čachtice, where Elizabeth Bathory was sealed, was built on a mountain so that it loomed over the nearby village. Dracula didn't want to go to the village, since he believed that the villagers, having lost so many of their children recently to "the Bloody Countess", were easily alarmed and superstitious. Therefore, he had his gypsy slaves to take his boxes to the ruins of an old monastery, deep in to the woods.

For one week Dracula gathered his strength which the journey had exhausted and surveyed the area around him, before he made his way to the Castle. Seducing a weak willed guard to invite him in was not a problem, and using his ability to transform from a solid form to that of a mist, he easily made his way through the walls to the quarters that acted as a prison cell.

Countess Elizabeth was 54 years old and the past few years of imprisonment had left their marks on her. Her skin had almost dusty colour and her brown hair showed grey. Still Dracula, to whom age had become irrelevant, could easily see that she had been a beauty in her younger years. She had her back on him and couldn't hear his light steps.

"Good evening".

The reaction was as predicted. Elizabeth jumped from her seat and turned to stare at him with her eyes wide open. Dracula decided to let her take time before addressing her, and just stood there while she watched him with apparent surprise and shock.

Elizabeth took in the sight in front of her. A man with black hair, ivory skin, the most magnetic green eyes with red in them was standing in her private chambers, dressed completely in black. He had an air of otherworldliness around him and a darkness that invited her.

Hesitantly she asked "Satan?"

Dracula smirked. "Not quite, milady, though this is not the first time I have been mistaken for him".

"How did you get in?"

"Through the wall".

"Through the...?" Elizabeth started but cut herself off. "Who are you?"

"Oh, pardon me, where are my manners? My name is Count Dracula".

"Dracula? Impossible. The last of the House of Draculesti died over hundred years ago then".

"Ah, that would be my son Mihnea who was granted the peace of grave".

"Your son...?" Suddenly Elizabeth gasped. "Tepes?!"

"Ah, you've heard of me? I'm so glad my name is remembered even after such a long time".

"Are you a ghost?" Elizabeth asked, shaking but still interested.

"No, milady, I am not. What I am you can see from your mirror".

Elizabeth turned to look at her mirror on the wall. It was covered by a blanket, for she could not bear to look at herself anymore. But now she ripped the blanker off and saw her own withering reflection...but not his.

For a moment she just stood dumbly there until she turned very slowly, looking at him very unsurely.

"Nosferatu" she said. "Have you come to take my life?"

"I can consider it. But really I just wanted to come to meet the Tigress of Csejte, as they call you these days. I've heard a lot about your...activities".

"What about them?"

"Very intriguing. You were trying to make yourself appear younger by bathing in blood. That's pretty amusing, since I can make myself younger by consuming blood" Dracula said with overly huge theatrical gestures.

Spark of temptation showed itself in Elizabeth's eyes. "What have you come here for? My soul?"

Dracula laughed. "Your soul? What would I do with it? There's no blood to get from the soul. And yours I believe is already damned. You gave up your right to enter through the pearly gates when you took the life of all those girls. But do not feel too depressed about it. It only means you have nothing more to lose".

"What is it you want?" Elizabeth finally asked.

"I've come to propose a bargain. I shall make you one as I am. You shall have power over others, eternal life and everlasting youth. These walls will no longer hold you".

Elizabeth's lip was twitching and there was wickedness in her eyes that excited Dracula. But she calmed herself still. "And in return..."

Dracula chuckled. "In return, you will acknowledge me as your Master. You will obey and serve me, cross land and sea to do my bidding. What will you say?"

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment.

"I cannot force you", Dracula said, "One must choose the night by themselves".

Elizabeth finally took a step closer to him.

"Yes...my Master".

**To be continued…**

**Historical facts: as many people who have bothered to look into the folklore of vampires know, Elizabeth Bathory really existed, killed many girls and, at least according to legends, bathed in their blood to make herself appear younger. She was imprisoned in her own castle where she died four years later. **

**Well, that introduces the first bride. Second one next time. **


	19. The Witch of Moldavia

**Hey everybody!**

**Oh boy, is there anyway I can apologize for this update being so late? Well, a lot has happened. I moved to very first own place. I've had two different jobs that took my time and my muse took a holiday without permission, that biatch.**

**Anyways, yeah, I want to say that I'm sorry for taking so long, and I'm not going to make a habit of this. …..who said it already is?!!**

**Anyways, thanks for wonderful reviews: hellsingfan101, Tsuki no Rekuen, Lord Makura, InstigateInsanity (well, hey, I have to cover centuries and I don't want to make this still when I'm fifty okay), dasdsd, Breeze13, Irena, Zombieac, Blue Bear, Cyndane and Fleatcher! You guys rock and roll!**

**Disclaimers: not mine, nope XP**

CHAPTER 19: THE WITCH OF MOLDAVIA

When he was still human, someone had told him never to marry his first love for first loves hardly ever last. At least, Count Dracula thought recalling something like that. Pity was no one had warned him that the same would apply to the un-life.

The first decay with Elizabeth Bathory was spent playing their favourite game: random evilness. They feasted on blood, destruction and deaths. Not to make too much attention to anywhere near Borgo's pass, so the two would often take a couple weeks trips to other parts of the country, where they would let their bloodlust take control. Afterwards they would return to the castle, where they would slumber, sometimes even many months straight.

Elizabeth's dark side both intrigued and amused Dracula. To meet someone who was at the same level of his hatred, to whom he could show the darkest side of himself and not be horrified, was a thrilling and welcomed change from the usual reactions. Not to mention the delightfully twisted imagination she had.

Her favourite inventions were 'human beer barrel'. Basically she would put their prey hanging from his or her legs upside-down to the ceiling, and make a little cut to their throat, so the blood would pour to the goblets. Then she would use the healing powers of her own vampire blood to close the wound, and also keep the prey alive. One human could be used as a barrel for many days.

But, alas, when years passed, Dracula's interest to these activities started to fade and vanish. Elizabeth tried to come up with new ways to keep her Master still interested, but it was in vain. Dracula ultimately became to detest the woman's bloodlust and vanity. The amount of people she would hunt and kill weekly alone was ridiculous, but when she didn't even eat most of them but used their blood, the nectar of life, to bath in it...

...he became disgusted.

Dracula became infuriated and offended. He hated to admit he would have made a mistake in turning Elizabeth to a vampire, so he couldn't bring himself to destroy her. Instead he chose to ignore her altogether.

Elizabeth however would have none of that. She became clingy and attention seeking, to the point that it drove him insane. He started to beat her, torture her even, but stopped when realising that she enjoyed it. Elizabeth had become to view him as an almost God like figure, worship and love him. Any attention she got from him, tender or cruel, was cherished.

He still couldn't destroy her, for it would mean admitting a mistake he had made, so Dracula opted to go to many journeys, leaving her to Borgo's Pass. She would wait, counting days even, because she knew he couldn't abandon his 'nest' and would always come back.

--

In 1630 Dracula was on one of his journeys, cooling himself off of how Elizabeth had managed to annoy him once more, and he had decided to visit neighbour country Moldavia. He remembered the warm summer days he had spent here in his youth, after escaping from the Turks. He remembered his most trusted friend Stefan, who in his later years had married the daughter of his treacherous brother Radu, to keep peace. But back then they had been friends, best of friends, and oh the fun they had.

Dracula could still recognise some of the places, but in two centuries Moldavia also had changed. This, Dracula understood, was the toughest part of being a vampire. Not the constant bloodlust or being damned, but to be out of time. World changes and a vampire who doesn't adapt is a vampire doomed.

On his mindless trips in the forests of Moldavia, Dracula suddenly became aware of large number of people who had gathered in the middle of the night. Hiding his presence, he became interest to see what the commotion was about. In the woods, not too far from the Vajda Castle, that Dracula knew belonged to local ruler Prince Vajda, he could see men dressed in black robes.

_The Moldavian Inquisition_, he realised. He knew that they worked together with Iscariot. He saw two people in the middle of the inquisitors. One was a man, tied to a stake, and with a spiked Mask of Satan nailed to his face. The other was a woman, whom he could see, was about to be branded with the Mark of Witch.

_This is a trial. But kept in secrecy. These people must be very important then. _

Dracula watched as hot iron met the woman's skin and she screamed as she was branded. The woman was young, in her early twenties the most, with dark hair and gleaming eyes. She was very beautiful.

One of the men in robes stepped forward to speak to her.

"Asa", he said, "daughter of the House of Vajda. This High Court of the Inquisition of Moldavia, has declared you guilty of practising witchcraft and devil worshiping. I, the second born son of Prince Vajda, as Grand Inquisitor condemn you. And as your brother, I deny you! Too many evil deeds you have done to satisfy your monstrous love for that servant of the devil, Igor Javutich!"

Dracula realised they were speaking about the still body of a man on the stake.

"May God have pity on your soul, in this your final hour. Cover her face with the Mask of Satan. Nail it down! May the cleansing flames reduce her foul body to ashes so that the wind will obliterate all traces of her existence" the man said fanatically.

Dracula saw as one of the inquisitors brought another spiked Mask of Satan towards the tied Asa. A flash of fear crossed her face, but it quickly turned to fury and defiance. She turned her eyes to the Grand Inquisitor, her brother.

"Brother, it is I who denies you! And in the name of Lucifer I place a curse upon you! Go ahead, tie me down to the stake, but you will never escape my wrath or that of the Dark Lord's! My revenge will strike down you and your cursed house! I will not rest till you have suffered!"

Asa could speak no more for the Mask was placed upon her face. A huge man with a hammer came and with one swift strike nailed the mask to her face. A blood chilling scream was heard behind the mask. The inquisitors then took her still twitching body to the stake, intending to burn it.

Dracula watched all this from the shadows with great fascination. Could it have really been just coincidence that the woman Asa had just declared to get her revenge on her brother even beyond death, while he was there? He had to admit he was interested of the woman. She was beautiful with a strong will and spirit in her. And Dracula also knew a thing or two of being betrayed by ones brother.

Coincidence or some infernal plan? He didn't care. He couldn't let a chance like this slip by. Besides it was once more a good way of giving grey hairs to the priests of Section XIII.

With his will, Dracula summoned storming clouds over the woods. People were startled when the peaceful night suddenly changed to that of rain, thunder and lighting. Terrified they ran away and Dracula swiftly moved to the stake, and to still barely breathing body of Asa.

"Asa" he whispered in her ear "did you mean what you said? Do you so desire your revenge that you will give up your last chance of making peace with God? Are you willing to become a damned creature and walk in the eternal darkness? If so, then speak!"

And from her moans of pain he was able to hear a very faint "yes".

"So be it".

--

The inquisitors returned later to find Asa's dead body. They did not dare to wait till rain was over to burn her, but instead buried her in the chapel of her ancestors.

Dracula himself hid in the ruins of a long since burned monastery, where he rested and waited, while his gypsy warriors kept watch. He didn't have to wait for long, for hardly had a month passed when rumours spread that a strange decease had taken over the Vajda Castle. Prince himself, as well as his second son the Grand Inquisitor, was bedridden, delirious and constantly praying. Servants fled in fear and there was much talk of plaque.

When someone claimed they had seen the walking corpse of the executed Igor Javutich walking inside the Vajda castle, the peasants gave into their fears. A mob was gathered and it marched to the castle, and set it in fire. Both the Prince and his son died in the flames.

_Tragic irony or poetic justice_, Dracula mused.

When the mob had left, Dracula himself ventured to the crypt of Vajda family, located conveniently far from the castle, so flames had not reached it. He found Asa there, along with undead Javutich. Unlike Asa, who was still beautiful, despite small marks on her face that still hadn't healed, Javutich was rotting.

"He is a ghoul" Dracula said, while making his presence known. "He was already dead when I gave the dark gift to you. You brought him back, but that is the best you could do. He is nothing but a doll in your command now".

"I had figured as much" Asa replied. "I knew you'd come once my revenge was completed. Have you come to take my soul?"

"You no longer have one. You're a vampire, nosferatu, same as I. We are freed from the burden of having a soul. But a newborn vampire, such as yourself, alone without guidance is a vampire lost. Unless you intend to climb that coffin and wait there till your flesh rots and bones turn to dust, which I assure will take time, I advise you to come with me".

"To where?" she asked.

"To my castle, in Transylvania".

Asa looked at him curiously now. "Who are you?"

"I am your Master now. I am Dracula".

A look of surprise passed Asa's eyes. "I have heard of you. In the summoning of the witches and from the demons that visited my dreams. Sometimes your name came up. Whispered, with fear and respect".

Dracula had no idea if what she spoke was true or her fevered imagination, but didn't really care.

"What about him?" Asa asked, indicating the ghoul Javutich.

"He is yours, you choose his faith" Dracula replied.

Asa thought for a moment and then kneeled beside the living corpse. "We shall meet one day again, in Hell".

Then the ghoul was no more.

--

Dracula did not find a partner for himself from Asa, but instead she became somewhat of a friend. Her knowledge and interest to witchcraft and dark arts lead to many interesting discussions between them. Also she did have natural ability of being evil, like him, without over doing it like some people.

Elizabeth did not take it well when Dracula brought a new woman to his castle. She felt threatened and became defensive. She viewed Asa as a rival, someone who was going to take her place as Dracula's bride. Since Dracula ordered them to 'behave', she couldn't downright go and kill Asa to her coffin. However, she did become bitter and angry towards the Moldavian witch, and started to perform various tricks for her that changed from cruel to downright childish.

Asa on her part viewed Elizabeth as a very petty and pathetic woman, and downright ignored most of her antics. The only time Elizabeth got a reaction from Asa was when she charmed one of gypsy warriors to fill Asa's coffin with garlic. It took several days before the stench left and that time, and only that time, was Asa ready to kill Elizabeth.

For Dracula, this was all good laughs.

As time passed Dracula came to accept that while both women did have their strong sides, neither was the kind of person he would come to think of as a real partner. There was no No-Life Queen.

_Isabel...I guess you really were the only one for me_, Dracula thought somewhat melancholically, trying to remember each little detail of his dead wife. To his dismay, he realised that after two centuries some things were beginning to disappear from his memory.

_I can just barely still remember her eyes...those beautiful eyes...she is beginning to disappear from me...as does my son Mihnea...I can't replace them..._

But suddenly Dracula felt startled. A sudden idea had entered to his head. Idea that felt so impossible that only a fool with nothing better to do would try it. But then again, he didn't really have much to do.

Could he really try something that no vampire before him had even dared to dream of? Could he be the first of the undead to achieve this?

_Could I still become a father? _

**To be continued...**

**Princess Asa Vajda, the Moldavian witch is a fictional character, who appeared in Mario Bava's 1960 Italian horror classic movie "L Maschera del Demonio", also known as "Mask of Satan" and "Black Sunday". She was played in the movie by Barbara Steele. It's a very cool old school horror classic that I recommend seeing if you're a least bit interested. **

**Till next time! **


	20. Closest to a Daughter

**Hello once more!!!**

**I'm back! Well, truthfully I had intended to post this chapter earlier but it led to nowhere, you really can't rush these things, but then I had a nice week long vacation in Slovenia, beautiful country, very atmospheric, I recommend going there, and voila! My writing is back on!**

**Thank you for those who reviewed: Tsuki no Rekuen, hellsingfan101, InstigateInsanity, Darkeyes, Irena and BigKwell. Many thanks, dear friends!**

**Disclaimers: the usual ones. **

CHAPTER 20: CLOSEST TO A DAUGHTER

Vampires are not capable of having children. Since they are essentially dead, nothing living can be born out of a dead person. Dracula knew this, for if vampires were capable of making children, then Elizabeth and Asa would have certainly gotten pregnant by now.

But the idea of becoming the first vampire to have fathered a child was too intriguing to leave him be. Not only did it occupy his time but he marvelled the possibilities it could bring. To take his, with the lack of a better term, race to a completely new level.

Feeling extreme excitement he began a series of experiments and tests. First he told Asa and Elizabeth to find human men of their preference and mate with them. When they first showed reluctance he ordered them. He then also went to one of the villages surrounding his castle's hide place, and picked himself a young pretty human woman. Not wanting to go through of troubles of having to deal with test subjects being unwilling to co-operate, he didn't force her to come, but spent couple nights by her window to hypnotise and seduce her. In the end it happened pretty easily.

Not as easy, as he noticed, was to keep his bloodlust at bay when he took her in his bed chamber. It took all of his willpower to concentrate, and Dracula decided that he needed to practise this more in case of a future situations. He kept the woman in the castle, fed and cared for her, but after months of trying he gave up. Asa and Elizabeth hadn't succeeded getting pregnant either. A vampire couldn't create life even from a living human.

After accepting this bitter truth, Dracula started to look for another way. Combining occult knowledge from the libraries of former Scholomance School and the black magic Asa had mastered, he intended to create some sort of a spell or technique for vampires to multiply.

Between the years 1640 and 1690 Dracula abducted more Transylvanian village girls to his experiments than ever before for food. In a span of fifty years more than fifty girls disappeared. Dracula made them go through series of ordeals. He ravaged their bodies with dark spells, poisoned their blood with his and, in some cases, even performed amateur surgeries on them, to find out needed information of women inner anatomy. Asa helped him feeling that it was her duty. Elizabeth helped because she wanted to be close to the women during their most painful moments.

Then, to his surprise, some women started showing signs of pregnancy. Excited he waited and studied them, wondering what would become, but to his dismay, all the women died in a matter of few months. Dracula opened them up to see what had grew inside of them, and came to conclusion that the unborn creatures had literally sucked the life out of their mother's even before forming teeth.

_We vampires truly are monsters, we can't wait even to be born before we want to kill. _

Dracula made careful notes of all the failed 'experiments' and also preserved the unborn offspring in formal jars to examine them. Or maybe to satisfy his own morbid curiosity, he wasn't sure. All of these things he put in a secret room under the castle.

--

After 50 years of exhausting experiments and with nothing but failings to show, Asa was finally able to talk Dracula in taking a vacation. After all, what did it matter for him if he succeeded now or after couple hundred years?

Dracula decided to travel a little bit in Europe. After two hundred years of remote Transylvanian landscape he yearned to know how much rest of the world had changed. He took couple boxes filled with Transylvanian soil from his castle, and travelled with his loyal gypsy guards. He left Asa and Elizabeth to take care of the castle. He wondered if they'd kill each other's while his absence.

He found himself not caring.

He travelled a little bit. First to Germany, where he hadn't been in over two centuries, and was fascinated to find how much things had changed. It was a bit overwhelming but also an eye-opening experience. World was moving on, while he did not.

Next he visited Venice. To his delight the many canals provided the most excellent place to throw leftovers of his dinners and since a group of criminals were already terrorising the place, no one even suspected a vampire. Such luxury didn't exist in Transylvania. And more than that he was most surprised to discover, that with all the new scientific achievements been made – someone told him world is round – people no longer believed in vampires as much as in the 15'Th century.

Dracula figured that in couple hundred more years he could probably walk on a street somewhere surrounded by people who would not believe him to be nosferatu.

In 1698, after some years of travelling slowly in Europe, he arrived to Styria, in a remote little country village called Karnstein. The village itself wouldn't have held much intrigue for Dracula, but local lord had recently remarried to a woman over half younger of his own age. Most noble and important families around the area had been invited to Castle Karnstein to celebrate. And mingling amongst mortals was one of the pleasures Dracula had.

The Castle Karnstein itself wasn't all that impressive in Dracula's eyes. It seemed like a little lord' ancestors had tried to impress their friends, but ran out of money in the middle of process. Still, it was suitable enough for a ball to be held, and none of the guests complained.

As Dracula walked in, under false name Dr. Culadra, as you never know if those damnable Iscariot agents are present, he instantly drew attention to himself. Not because he'd wanted to, it was just something that happened automatically. And when socialising with the many people attending, more than once he heard whispers of how 'the disgusting old man had married a girl who could be his granddaughter'.

Count Ludwig Karnstein, as Dracula soon discovered, was indeed already in his late sixties, and looked very much like eating was only thing he was good at. He stood at the end of the table, filling his mouth with food. Dracula could read from his eyes that this man lived from the others. Kind of like him, Dracula assumed, though he hoped he didn't appear that disgusting.

Then Dracula turned his attention to Count's young bride. Mircalla, the new Countess of Karnstein, was hardly sixteen. Her face was still very much like that of a child, and with big warm eyes and golden hair she looked like a beautiful doll. She was indeed beautiful, Dracula admitted. Probably the most beautiful girl of the area, so it was no wonder Count had made her his bride.

Dracula almost felt sorry for her... almost.

The evening would have probably been uneventful and quickly forgotten by Dracula, had he not decided to step outside to the garden, to enjoy night air. His supernatural senses immediately revealed that he was no alone. Hidden in the shadows he spotted the two figures. One was Countess Mircalla, the other one was, he assumed, her lady-in-waiting.

Mircalla was sitting on a bunch, a wary expression on her face. "I cannot even entertain the thought of returning there" she muttered quietly.

"But, Countess, it is to celebrate your marriage" the lady-in-waiting said.

"You mean my imprisonment, don't you, Ingrid?" Mircalla said, her voice betraying no emotions.

"Imprisonment? No, Countess, you have become one of the most important and powerful figures now" the woman Ingrid counterattacked.

"Important? Only by name. Powerful? Hardly. I am a doll now, to be shown by my husband when he needs to make formal appearances or... impress his friends" she spat this time. Apparently carefully made mask was not as concealing in private.

Ingrid gasped. "Surely you cannot say that, Countess!"

"Why not? It's the truth, is it not? Surely you're not deluding yourself into thinking he loves me".

Dracula was impressed. Apparently little countess knew some facts of life despite her outward appearance.

"Well, I don't love him either. And I never will be free now to love... those I want to love..." Suddenly Mircalla's voice became softer as she gazed her lady-in-waiting. There was a look of pain and sadness in her eyes, as well as... longing.

Ingrid was not unaware of this and became soon obviously awkward under her gaze. She blushed and had to turn her face away.

Dracula was not so much surprised; in two centuries he had seen much and learned to recognise the signs when seeing them. He did however feel something when he watched them in secrecy. Something he couldn't quite recognise although it felt vaguely familiar.

Suddenly there was a gasp.

"What is it?" Mircalla asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, milady. I was just clumsy and put my hand too close to the rosebush" Ingrid said.

There was a small cut in her finger, obviously from a thorn, and a small drop of blood escaped. Dracula could smell it all the way from where he was standing.

"Oh no, it might infect!" Mircalla cried. "Let me".

Before Ingrid had time to protest, Mircalla had took her finger and placed it to her lips, gently sucking it. While Ingrid's face became completely coloured in red and her discomfort was obvious even to a blind person, Mircalla's face only showed concern, bliss and... love perhaps.

Dracula found the sight in front of him oddly exciting and adorable. He knew what was to become of Mircalla. She would be put to a cage, subdued and tamed, made a slave. Like the Turks had tried to do to him. And tonight the disgusting Ludwig Karnstein would take her...like the Sultan had taken him...

Dracula suddenly recognised the feeling he felt. And he was very surprised for he had not felt this particular emotion in many, many years.

It was protectiveness.

--

Although Dr. Culadra was suppose to leave village Karnstein the following day, he decided to stay and perform magic tricks at evenings, to the newlywed couple. The visitors were always amazed by the startlingly realistic tricks he could do, like turn into a bat. Yet, as amazing as his tricks were, everyone could notice that as the days passed by, Count Karnstein's good mood was disappearing more and more.

Dracula knew of course the reason. Mircalla had quite suddenly on their wedding night 'fallen ill'. The physicists were unable to tell what was wrong with her, except that she was becoming weaker and weaker with each passing day. Fearing that it might be contagious, she did not sleep in the same chambers as the Count.

Each night Dracula visited her. That first night he had approached her in the garden, hypnotizing her to invite him to her chambers later. Now he could come and leave by his own. Every night he floated to her bed and whispered the same things in her ear.

"You feel your life leaving and yet you're not ready to die. Let it go and I can give you a new life. A life without limitations, a life where you are free from those you despise. A life where you are free to love and take whomever you want. Where nothing stands in the way of your deepest desires. Where you can love again and again and again... Mircalla, do you want this life?"

And always she would answer the same thing: "Yes".

In few days time, to the shock of many, young Mircalla passed away.

In the middle of the night Dracula waited by her grave, not helping her but making her dig her own way up, which she eventually managed. He then took her to an old mill where he had been sleeping during the days. He nursed her, took care of her, until she was strong enough to face the night.

It didn't come as a surprise that the first person Mircalla visited was Ingrid. Dracula didn't interfere. Instead he observed how Mircalla was using her newfound abilities and the knowledge he had given to her. He watched her to float to the window, which led to Ingrid's modest room. She tapped softly the glass, and once Ingrid had awakened she complained of being cold and asked to be let in.

Bewildered woman agreed.

Mircalla entered and Ingrid was quickly under her hypnotizing power. She took her former lady-in-waiting's hands to her and kissed them. She then covered Ingrid's face with kisses, elated of being free to do so.

"Nothing will ever stand in our way. Eternity is ours" Mircalla whispered fondly, before giving Ingrid her first vampire kiss.

She kept repeating this for the following nights. Except she no longer required invitation. Sometimes she would simply slip through the window as mist, other times she made her entrance secretly in the form of a demonic cat. Dracula was very surprised to see her take this form. He was capable of taking forms of wolf or bats, and so were Asa and Elizabeth, but never had he seen a Nosferatu who would turn into a cat.

As days past by Ingrid grew weaker and Mircalla more excited starting her unlife with her. Dracula had watched this from aside, and felt tremendously proud of Mircalla, being such a clever vampire in such a young age. However, like a scientist who needs to take his experiments to the next stage, Dracula also felt he needed to see more. See if Mircalla was worthy of his gift to her. He needed to see her fury.

Under the alias of Dr. Culadra, he suggested to Count Karnstein that Ingrid's symptoms were much like late Mircalla's had been, and therefore it could break into an epidemic. Count wasted no time in ordering Ingrid to be killed in secrecy for the greater good and having her body and belongings burned.

When Dracula told Mircalla what had happened, her reaction exceeded all of his expectations. She let out a scream of torment and sadness that would make banshee jealous. Her eyes for a moment were filled with sadness, and then they turned red with rage and fury. She went to the Castle Karnstein, entered through the window to Ingrid's now empty room and then went in search for the Count.

Servants who fled the castle would later tell stories how Ludwig Karnstein's screams were unlike anything they had ever heard. Dracula observed how Mircalla in fury slashed Count with her claws, leaving vicious marks on him. Although every instinct in her was demanding for her to drink his blood, she refused. Instead she cried and screamed and slashed out again and again. Finally when Ludwig was sobbing on the floor, covered in his own blood, Mircalla took a flaming torch and set him on fire... alive.

And as new screams erupted from the burning Count Karnstein, Mircalla laughed.

Dracula felt like achieving his first real success in centuries. He had a daughter, closest thing to a child he could have.

**To be continued...**

**Okay, few explanations to those who don't know or wonder:**

**The whole series of experiments Dracula did to achieve fatherhood was inspired by Hideyuki Kikuchi's world of "Vampire Hunter D", I'm sure many Hellsing fans are familiar with that in some form. In that storyline Dracula went through number of experiments before having dhampire child. This also is a slight spoiler what I may or may not plan for the future, depending how far I want to take this story. **

**Mircalla Karnstein is a vampire character from Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu's 1872 short story "Carmilla". Even if you've never read this story, I'm sure you've heard of it, since it is one of the most famous vampire stories ever written. **

**Those who have read it may say "but Mircalla had dark hair, not blonde" and let me tell you I'm fully aware of that. However, since the start I wanted to imagine the brides like Bram Stoker wrote them: two with dark hair and one with blonde. Since Elizabeth Bathory in life had dark/brown hair and I can't imagine Asa with anything but dark (Barbara Steele), Mircalla had the honours of being the blonde one. And personally I see her as the most childlike of them all so it suits her the best. **

**Naming her first love as Ingrid, is a tribute to actress Ingrid Pitt, who played Mircalla in 1970 Hammer horror film "The Vampire Lovers". **

**Okay, till next time. And don't worry. I'm not planning of wasting too much time on the 18'Th century so we'll pretty soon enter to "Bram Stoker story line" part of the fic! **


	21. Next Century

**Hello there.**

**I hate this chapter. I don't mind telling you right here and now that I really hate this. Truth is I've had hell of a time trying to make it work, because there is much in it. I thought for a moment of splitting it in more chapters and giving it more detail, but then I thought "frankly I would sooner eat my arm". So here you have it, in all of his glorious mess. **

**Thanks for reviewing: hellsingfan101, Tsuki no Rekuen, Irena and Fleatcher. Seems I have lost great deal of my readers…**

**Disclaimers: like you don't know. **

CHAPTER 21: NEXT CENTURY

Elizabeth, former Countess Bathory, stared the little vampire girl her Master had brought to their castle, fumingly. _Why is it that everytime that man leaves this castle he brings back some bloodsucking hussy with him? Am I not good enough?_

Count Dracula didn't need to read Elizabeth's thoughts to know what she was thinking, the displeasure was written all over her face. Asa Vajda was neither thrilled nor unhappy. To her this was just yet another thing to adapt with.

Mircalla Karnstein greeted the two other vampires she was introduced to. She didn't expect a warm welcome and therefore had nothing to complain to. As far as she was concerned, she was now protégé of her Master, and would serve him, regardless of what others had to say.

"Well, now that you all have got to know each others, it's time to start to live together, so to speak" Dracula said, clapping his hands together. "And girls, play nice" he said, knowing it was futile. But that was part of the fun.

--

Whatever distain and dislike Elizabeth had felt for Asa when they first met paled in comparison of the absolute hate she came to feel for Mircalla. Weather this was because of the girl's youth or the fact that Dracula honestly was fonder of her than Elizabeth, is anyone's guess. She loathed the girl with every inch of her being and did not fear of letting others know it too.

As if to add salt to the wound, Mircalla fully encouraged Elizabeth's hate. Unlike Asa who had simply tried her best to ignore the other woman, Mircalla bit back. She had a way of getting under Elizabeth's skin, all but in literal way that upset first bride greatly. Especially when Mircalla discovered Elizabeth's biggest weakness, her vanity, she was on a roll.

"No matter how much blood you drink or bath in, it just doesn't hide your age anymore".

"You're dead!"

Dracula watched these encounters with great amusement. Three centuries later, while seeing reruns of the Benny Hill show from TV, he would remember Elizabeth and Mircalla and say they were funnier.

Another, a far more interesting, thing about Mircalla that annoyed hell out of Elizabeth came as a surprise to everyone. She survived in sunlight.

They really discovered it by accident. Dracula had gotten up from his coffin earlier than usual, to test how well he was capable of acting during daylight hours. The time between sunrise and noon was absolutely impossible and torturing, but during afternoon hours he started feel considerably better, even able to walk and move rather freely, though his supernatural powers were extremely limited.

He was only able to take the form of a single bat, not a whole horde of them, and he could still climb walls and turn to mist, but only for a small amount of time. Still, he was improving. In a century or so, he was sure, he could move rather freely amongst crowds without waking suspicious.

It was little before dusk settled when he noticed Mircalla on the balcony of his castle. To say he was surprised was an understatement.

"I come here to watch sunset" she explained herself. "It's the best view from the castle".

"Have you come here often?"

"At first I couldn't find strength to get up until after sunset, but little by little I've been able to get up earlier".

"And the light...it doesn't hurt you? You haven't burned yourself at all?"

She simply shook her head. "No, sunlight has never harmed me, it just makes me weak".

Dracula found himself fascinated of this. Elizabeth and Asa were both unable to touch light for it would burn them in an instant, just like Orlok, Teegra and Matoba had been powerless to it.

_Could it be..._

An idea, a possible theory entered to Dracula's mind. While he had been trying to find a way of having a child of his own by using occult and magic, he had done some spells on himself. His goal had been to pass more of his vampire abilities to the child. Since all the experiments had failed, he had not considered what this meant to any new vampires he would create.

_That must be it. Mircalla is not a re-born vampire as I am, so she should not be able to stand sunlight. Some of those spells I tried must have worked, and a part of my unique abilities was passed to her. She represents a whole new vampire: a bitten one with powers of a re-born one!_

As Mircalla watched sunset with an almost childlike wonder, Dracula found himself coming next to her and put his hand to her shoulder. He felt more connected to her now than to anyone else.

--

In the 18'Th century Dracula decided that it was time to start achieving his goals: world domination over humans and destruction of God and the Christian believes.

Dracula knew that the only way this could ever be achieved was by being patient and moving slowly. Section XIII of Vatican, Iscariot, was still fully working and hunting any vampires that terrorised on their areas. But during his little travelling in Europe, Dracula had learned that world was beginning to be more and more scientific and not anymore believing in superstitious old wife's tales.

His plan was to slowly increase the ranks of vampires and infiltrate every rank of power in the world: nobility, statesmen, politicians, clergy, military and so on. Little by little they would take control of all the power in the world, in a one huge surprise attack. Of course, he knew, this could not be achieved over night, or even over a century.

_But no matter, even if it takes thousand years I will achieve it! My revenge has span through the centuries and I'm only starting!_

Dracula spent most of the 1700's choosing very carefully suitable candidates to be his second generation of vampires. They were all people of power in the area of Transylvania, but they also had to be trustworthy to control themselves when creating new vampires. Dracula made it clear that they were to be carefully of whom they made into vampires, never more than two three people per century. Also they should avoid creating ghouls, for they usually lead Iscariot to them. And if Iscariot found them, Dracula promised, he would not help them at all.

The new aristocrats of vampires Dracula created, although through his Brides for he did not want to be in a direct link to them, between 1732 and 1816, the ones that came to be called nobility of the undead, included Baron and Baroness Meinster, Count Von Krolock, Dr. Ravna, Lord Ruthven, Francis Varney, Count Magnus Lee, Baron Meier Link and Marguerite Chopin. They were all scattered across Transylvania and Romania and through them Dracula was able to spread his influence better. He truly became the Master of Carpathians.

In 1848 Dracula made his second move. He secretly moved Elizabeth to Hungary, Asa to Moldavia and Mircalla to Styria, to continue spreading his work. However, he made certain to them that they should not create too many in a span of too little time. Unlike Transylvania, other countries were harder to handle and they had to keep their secrecy.

"Our power lies in the fact that humans do not believe in our existence" he told them.

Mostly he worried over Elizabeth, whom he knew to be bloodthirsty and vain. Mircalla, he hoped, had grown to be more deciding in her actions. In this sense he relied most on Asa, whom he knew to be perfectly calculating. Through them a web of vampirism was created to scatter across Eastern-Europe and Dracula sat in the middle of it, as the grand spider of them all.

Slowly Dracula started to plan his next move; to conquer new countries. This was a delicate task, which he did not feel comfortable giving to anyone. He would do it himself. The plan was to expand his web to countries not ruled by the Catholic Church, and therefore outside of Iscariot's jurisdiction.

And what better place would there be than England? The British Empire was in its glory, it had a Protestant Church and a very scientifically thinking society. The mere idea of conquering England gave pleasant shivers to Dracula. He would once more be a conqueror, even when he had to do it by himself and without an army this time.

For the next decades Dracula arranged huge amounts of English literature to his castles. He self-educated himself to read, write and speak English language. He studied their history, their economics, their social classes and manners. He knew that this self-studying would only teach him so much, but it was better than arriving without any knowledge at all.

During this time Dracula led a very quiet life. All of his brides had left, leading a life of their own, and he didn't hunt anymore than he needed. He spent most of his time either learning or resting, for he knew he would need all the powers he had for this mission. He also stopped caring of his own appearance and let his black hair turn white, his skin to gray and his moustache to grow. He felt no different, for him outside appearance meant nothing, while to anyone else he looked like an old man now.

Dracula might have been ready to travel to England a lot sooner than he did, if he had not sensed something that shocked him to his very core in 1872.

Mircalla had died.

--

"Tell me their names".

It had taken months for Dracula to discover Mircalla's human servant, a woman who had pretended to be mother of Carmilla, alias Mircalla had used the last.

"Please, my lord, have mercy..." the woman begged.

"Tell me who it was that killed Mircalla. The Iscariot?" Dracula demanded.

The terrified woman shook her head. "No...no sir...there was three of them... they were lead by Baron Vordenburg. He had been living in a village Karnstein his whole life and he...he...he knew about your kind, my lord. He studied your kind..." she replied shakily.

_A man who studies vampires yet is not part of the Iscariot? _Dracula thought. _People like that could be problematic. _

"Then there was Herr Morton" woman continued. "He is the father of the girl Lady Mircalla was in the process of seducing when she was discovered. Third man was General von Spielsdorf, it was he who identified Carmilla as Lady Mircalla. Milady had been trying to seduce General's niece earlier, but failed and the girl died".

"I see..." was all Dracula said.

"Can I...can I go now, milord?"

The woman only heard a cold chuckle from the vampire lord. "Go? You think I'll let you go, just like that? Mircalla chose you as her human helper. She counted on you. Where were you when those men ambushed her while she slumbered? Where were you, when they drove a stake through her heart and cut her head off?"

Woman trembled on the ground. "I'm sorry, milord. Please forgive me!"

Dracula took the woman's head in her hands. "I can make this really sweet and quick if I so choose. I think...not today".

--

Dracula decided that family matters should be taken care of before moving to England, so he dedicated next couple of years for hunting down the men responsible of killing Mircalla. He found Herr Morton at his home in Styria and set it on fire along with him. General von Spielsdorf died soon after. Official reports say that he was killed while hunting by some big animal, probably a wolf.

However, Baron Vordenburg had left Karnstein village and was harder to track down. It wasn't until 1875 that Dracula caught up with him, when Baron was staying a night in a small village in Courtempierre, France.

Dracula made his way in the same inn and spotted the old Baron having a dinner at one of the tables. With him there was a young man in his mid twenties with blue eyes and reddish brown hair, a young woman of same age with dark hair and a small boy of possibly five.

Dracula approached the table cautiously before getting their attention. "Pardon me, but am I speaking with Baron Vordenburg, one of the most leading experts of legends and myths of Eastern-Europe?"

The old Baron seemed slightly startled but answered quickly. "Why yes".

"My name is Vladislav Tepes" Dracula answered, while holding back a smile. "I am, shall we say, expert of the similar field of study, and I have long wanted to meet you".

"Indeed? Well, won't you join us then, Herr Tepes?"

"If you and your family will pardon my intrusion" Dracula said.

The old Baron smiled wildly. "Sadly, Herr Tepes, I am without a family of my own. These young people here are the closest I have of a family, and they are very dear to me".

The young man stood up and offered his hand to Dracula. "I am sorry for not introducing myself earlier, Herr Tepes. My name is Abraham van Helsing. Won't you sit down?"

**To be continued...**

**As said, not my best chapter, but good news: now we're over those needed transition chapters and starting next chapter we will finally get down to business!**

**The vampires mentioned are not pulled out of hat. Those are the names of vampire characters in many different works. Baron and Baroness Meinster appeared in Hammer horror film "Brides of Dracula" (1960), Count von Krolock is from Roman Polanski's film "Fearless Vampire Killers" (1967) and also appears in its musical version **_**Tanz der Vampire**_**. Dr. Ravna is from Hammer film "The Kiss of the Vampire" (1963), Lord Ruthven and Francis Varney are both from the 19'Th century pre-Dracula vampire literature, Count Magnus Lee and Baron Meier Link are from "Vampire Hunter D" stories and Marguerite Chopin is from 1932 film "Vampyr". **

**I chose the village in Courtempierre for settings now, because that is where the film "Vampyr" takes place. **

**Well, till next time! Remember to review. **


	22. Vendetta

**Hello!**

**I'm sending a chapter now, because for the next four weeks I'm going to be too busy to write anything, so I won't be able to update until next time before Christmas. You'll have to do with this one till then. **

**And let me just tell how incredibly happy I am to see some of my old reviewers letting me know they're still following my story, as well as getting some new ones! Truly happy indeed!!!**

**Thank you for the great reviews: BigKwell, Tsuki no Rekuen, hellsingfan101, Andromeda, BlackTiger6593, Irena, Fraulen, Myriad of Willows, NightWolf214, ObsidianMoon, Fleatcher and KyuubiPandoraChan. You guys rock my socks!**

**Disclaimers: same as always. **

CHAPTER 22: VENDETTA

Contrary to popular belief, it wasn't much of a task for Dracula to appear likeable. In fact, after centuries of learning how to blend in and hide his true nature, he knew exactly how to charm people. It was only a question if he felt like bothering. Hardly had an hour passed since he had sat down to the same table with Baron Vordenburg and his companions, when they were already confiding to him.

"You are absolutely fascinating man, Herr Tepes. I am sorry to not have met a fellow student of the folklores sooner" Baron said. "Say, have you ever heard of the School of Scholomance".

Dracula kept from smiling. "I actually once travelled in the Carpathian mountains in search of it, many years ago then".

"Did you find it?" Baron asked, his intrigue obvious.

"Well, if such a place ever existed, I can assure it does no longer" Dracula answered.

"Pity, I would have loved to visit that place".

Baron's young associate, Abraham Van Helsing, spoke. "Baron, truly believes in most of these stories".

"And you do not, Herr Van Helsing?" Dracula asked.

"I feel I'm still too inexperienced to say if I should or should not believe in such things" Van Helsing answered diplomatically.

"If he would travel the world he would learn. Go to the corners were this so called modern science has not yet travelled. India, Haiti, Africa and the most remote corners of Eastern-Europe and Asia. The things many of your professors in universities call nonsense are taken very seriously there" Baron said.

"And he should neglect his wife and child to achieve all that? I hardly think my Abraham could survive a night without me cuddling him" Van Helsing's young wife said, with a teasing smile.

"Roseanne..." Van Helsing muttered, blushing furiously as Baron laughed.

"You are not from Styria yourself?" Dracula asked from the young man.

"No, sir, I'm from Holland. I have specified in studying and researching metaphysics and rare illnesses. I met Baron years ago then when he was visiting one of the universities I studied in. He made me realise how folklores and earthly illnesses have more in common than I realised" young man spoke admiringly.

"He really is a brilliant boy, Herr Tepes, very sharp and open minded. This so called modern science needs more men like him" Baron said.

A yawn was heard and all heads turned to look at the young boy who was nearly sleeping while sitting.

"Oh, dear. We better take Lawrence to his bed now" Roseanne Van Helsing said.

"Yes, indeed, if you'll excuse us" her husband confirmed.

When they had left Dracula turned to the Baron.

"Those young people are very dear to you, yes?"

"As I said, I have no family of my own. But this past couple years that Abraham has been my studying as my protégé, they have become extremely dear to me".

"I see" Dracula said, while a cruel plan was forming in his head.

--

Next morning Roseanne and Abraham Van Helsing woke up to the worst nightmare parents can experience: their little boy was missing.

Lawrence Van Helsing had disappeared from his bed sometime between midnight and dawn. The window to the room Van Helsings shared was open, but no visible footprints could be found. The entire village of Courtempierre was alerted to help searching for the little boy. They searched the local fields, roads, woods and even dragged the lakes, but without results.

A horrible thought occurred to people: the boy might have been taken.

The local officials questioned nearly everyone they could and even searched the houses of couple people known to cause problems, but to no avail. During this time none really paid attention to the fact that Vladislav Tepes had disappeared from the village.

Abraham was helplessly frustrated and Roseanne mad with grief. For two days they lived in absolute despair. On the night of the third day true horror began.

--

"Abraham? What are you doing here?"

Abraham Van Helsing snapped his head up from the book he had been reading to look at Baron Vordenburg who had entered the room.

"I'm sorry, Baron, I didn't hear you come in. I was just... I just needed to be alone..."

"Abraham, your wife needs you".

Abraham was quiet for a while. "I failed her, Baron. I am suppose to protect my family and my child disappears while I snore..."

"Abraham, listen to me. You are not to blame yourself of this. God has a plan for us all. We don't always see it, and sometimes we disagree with it, but I assure you, for the sake of those you love you must get yourself out of these horrible thoughts".

For a moment Abraham wondered how Baron's voice could be so sympathetic yet commanding the same time. Baron took this moment to look down on what his young friend had been reading.

"Blood transfusions?" he said, while smirking. "Abraham, you are going to be a fantastic doctor, but for now the best medicine you and your wife could have, is the company of each others".

"I should stay available in case..."

"I will stay here and I'll let you know at once if we receive any news".

Abraham managed a weak smile and left. Baron shook his head and closed the book that had been left behind. He then rested on a chair, when a soft tapping came from his window. Baron turned around, only to his surprise to see none other than Lawrence Van Helsing there, smiling to him.

"Can I come in, uncle?" the boy asked innocently.

Baron had to close his eyes for a moment. _Surely I'm hallucinating_, he thought and then opened his eyes again. But no, little boy was still standing there.

"Please, uncle, can I come in?" he repeated.

He was so filled with happiness and enthusiasm that Baron shouted for Abraham and Roseanne to come. But only after the words had left his mouth did he stop to think. Why was Lawrence asking his permission to enter? Window was not closed. And more importantly how come Lawrence was standing outside of window of third floor?

Baron's eyes winded and all colour disappeared from his face. "Oh God no..."

The door opened and Van Helsings ran in, both alarmed by Baron's sudden call.

"Mama! Mama!" the boy behind the window shouted.

Roseanne Van Helsing's tired and tear stained face suddenly lit up as she saw her only son behind the window. "LAWRENCE!"

"Mama, please, mama. Can I come in? I'm cold out here" boy pleaded.

Baron reacted. "N..." Only too late.

"Yes, of course, my boy! Come in! Do come in!" Roseanne shouted in pure bliss as Abraham stared disbelievingly how their son floated into the room.

Boy's face was all smiles and he approached to enter to his mother's waiting arms, when suddenly Baron started to chant a prayer. Boy screamed in agony and fell to the floor with his hands covering his ears.

"Make him stop!" he screamed. "Please! Mama! Papa! Make him stop!"

"What are you doing?!" Abraham turned to the Baron, while Roseanne tried to help her son.

"Do not touch him, Roseanne!" Baron shouted while holding a cross he had pulled from his pocket. "Can't you see that it is not your son? He is a vampire! Nosferatu, the undead!"

Abraham's eyes winded as he stared his mentor. Roseanne whipped her head to look at the man also. "What are you saying, you old fool?!" she screeched. "This is my son, and whatever it is you're doing is hurting him!"

"Abraham, please, you saw him floating from outside in! We have talked about these creatures before, you said you wouldn't believe until you'd see and here's your proof! Your son is a vampire!" Baron snatched a mirror from the wall and handed it to Abraham. "Look for yourself!"

Abraham stared in the mirror where he could see himself, his wife... but not his son.

"We must destroy him" Baron said.

"NO!" Roseanne screamed, her eye wild and frantic. Lawrence was kneeling behind her, like an angry cat, scared by the cross Baron was holding towards him.

"We must, it's the only way!"

Roseanne turned to her husband. "Abraham, this is our son! You can't let this happen!"

Abraham was torn. He couldn't deny what he was (not) seeing in the mirror and the rational part of him that had also studied Baron's own studies for years, told him that they must do what must be done. However, the father in him fought back, desperately wanting to believe they had their little boy back.

Seeing that he would get no co-operation, but desperate to act quickly while the demon boy was down, Baron started looking around him trying to find something that could help him with his task, which he really did not want to do. His eyes caught Abraham's medical bag and he quickly got himself an amputation knife and started chanting the prayer again.

When Roseanne saw this, something snapped inside of her. Before either Baron or Abraham could react she wildly attacked the older man and with a force none would have believed she possessed, she pushed Baron, making him hit his head against the wall hard. The sudden impact and pain disoriented him and the cross and knife fell from his hands.

The moment this happened, Lawrence jumped to the air and like wild animal landed on Baron, with red eyes and sharp teeth. Baron Vordenburg gave a startled hiss of pain when he felt the sharp teeth on his neck. He tried to get the attacker to leave him, but in vain. Soon he slumped to the floor, for the child did not savour the blood, but ate with greed.

Abraham felt himself impotent while watching this horrifying creature who wore his son's face literally draining the life from his mentor. Roseanne also seemed to have come out of her temporary madness and in horror witnessed everything. Lawrence raised his head and looked at her. His eyes were shinning in deceiving innocence and his mouth was covered in blood.

Suddenly, Abraham's body started working and moving fast, faster than he could recall ever having moved, he snatched the amputation knife that had fell, and plunged it to the vampire boy's chest. The creature gave a startled scream of agony, before falling limb to the floor.

For a moment a complete silence filled the room, as the two young parents stared at the dead body. Only it no longer had anything fiendish about it. It was the body of their dead son. Roseanne started crying fresh new tears and in despair she screamed. It was a scream of madness and she fell next to the body.

Abraham could only look at them in helpless state. His mentor and son were dead. His wife was bordering insanity. He felt like dying.

But then, from the corner of his eye he saw something. Abraham turned to the still open window, and saw the man he knew as Vladislav Tepes floating there, watching what had happened with red eyes. And immediately, Abraham knew who was responsible.

"You! You did this! You took him from us!"

Dracula gave no indication of hearing the young man. He only stared the body of the Baron. His revenge was complete. He could easily kill the other two, but didn't feel like it. Instead he looked at Abraham straight into his eyes.

"Congratulations, Van Helsing. You are no longer too inexperience to not to believe in these things" he said coldly.

Then he disappeared.

**To be continued...**

**It is known that Baron Vordenburg from Le Fanu's "Carmilla" inspired Bram Stoker in creating the character of Professor Abraham Van Helsing. So it only made sense to me that Van Helsing had been Vordenburg's apprentice. **

**In Stoker's book it is mentioned that Van Helsing had a son who died in young age and a wife who was locked in asylum. It's amazing that no movie version has ever mentioned this. However, son's and wife's names were never mentioned. **

**I took Roseanne from Frank Wildhorn's stage musical "Dracula", the Graz version, where Van Helsing (played by great Uwe Kröger) sings of a girl Roseanne he loved. Lawrence I took from Hammer's horror film "Dracula A.D. 1972", in which Van Helsing was named Lawrence for some reason. **

**That said, leave reviews, and I'll return in writing in four weeks time. We shall finally move to the events of Stoker's book. **

**Till then! **


	23. Dracula's Quest

**Well hello there! The busy four weeks of my life are over and I have brought to you a new update! And just in time before Christmas takes you away from your computers to more important events. I'll try to make the next update for the week after Christmas because I'll be starting in a new job at fourth of January and updating will probably then become as slow as once a month. Can't help it, life is bitch. **

**Thank you for all of you wonderful people who reviewed last time: Darkeyes, Andromeda, hellsingfan101, Irena, Fleatcher, Myriad of Willows, BlackTiger6593 and Make a guess (love your name). You guys rock beyond belief. **

**Someone asked me last time if there will be any Dracula/Mina romance here, as in Francis Ford Coppola's 1992 movie to which Kouta Hirano apparantley based his Dracula background story. I'm going to be honest with you: I'll be following Stoker's book more here, the whole Dracula/Mina romance just never really felt right to me and it reduced Mina's character from awesome headstrong woman to a lovesick Mary Sue. Sorry, but no, at least not in the way as it was in the movie. **

**Okay on to the actual update!**

**Disclaimers: see previous chapters. I own none from Bram Stoker's book!**

CHAPTER 23: DRACULA'S QUEST

Whitby, England 1891

Watching sunrise was one of the few free pleasures that Roland Milo Renfield enjoyed. He had bought the modest little house for the simple reason that from his garden he could enjoy the best view, watching the sun slowly appearing to Whitby Bay.

Renfield, despite living very modestly, was not a man without wealth. He was one of the most respected people in Whitby, and a long time member of gentlemen's club in London. He had worked his wealth by arranging many successful and prosperous business deals for Hawkins & Thompkins real-estate Company.

Although he was a respected and known member of society, Renfield had always been also a bit of a recluse. He enjoyed being alone, his circle of friends was very small and limited, and he made social appearances only for the appearance. He had been known to see in the company of ladies, making them laugh with his stories, but nobody knew if he had ever had a serious intention of getting married.

Despite of it all Renfield was quite happy and contend with his life. He was settled in his part and had very little needs. He was satisfied.

Or so he thought.

A couple weeks ago then, on a morning exactly like this, while he had been enjoying the sunrise and not bothered anyone, he had suddenly heard a voice. At first he thought it was one of his neighbours or someone walking down the hill, but after looking around him Renfield had come to a conclusion that he was indeed quite alone. At the time he had blamed the lack of sleep of creating a voice. However, when the voice repeatedly appeared to talk to him every few days, Renfield had come to a terrifying conclusion.

The voice was only in his own head.

At first he had been scared and horrified of someone finding out. Respect and status was very easy to lose in both small communities like Whitby and big circles like London. Last thing he wanted was to be marked as a madman and locked away in some asylum, like the one respectable Dr. John Seward was running right here in Whitby.

First Renfield had tried his best to ignore the voice, but it had always come back and always been more persistent than the last time. Finally one day, having been worn out, Renfield had asked what it wanted. Voice's answer had surprised him greatly.

_To do business with you. _

"What sort of business?"

_I want you to do certain tasks for me and I shall grant you gifts in exchange. _

Renfield had been quiet for a while. "What gifts?"

_All the things you don't even realise you are missing. You think you are content with this life but truth is you desire more. You desire to be stronger and greater than others. I can make this true. If only you obey me. _

"Who are you?"

_Lord of Rats, Master of Flies. And I shall prove my power to you. _

The next day a huge amount of rats had appeared to the Whitby. The roads and streets were filled with them, there wasn't a place where to escape from rats. Authorities were worried of possible diseases they might have been spreading, but the following day every single rat had disappeared without a trace. If it wasn't for all the mess they had left behind, the whole Whitby might have believed it was all a bad dream.

It was then that Renfield started to believe the voice was not just in his head.

_Renfield..._

Ah, the voice was back. "What can you offer to me?"

_Life. You're alive, yet you've never lived. You feel yourself weak. But I can show you how to become strong. _

"How?"

_Eat a living creature and consume its life force. _

This was crazy of course. He should ignore the voice, banish it out of his head. Get a help from a doctor or a priest. But there was something about the voice he couldn't resist. It was forceful, yet sweet. Tender and commanding. Renfield realised he both hated and loved it.

"What exactly do you want... Master?"

--

Despite all of his powers Count Dracula couldn't help but feel utterly drained out of energy everytime he returned to his senses. Talking to Renfield across continents was not the easiest thing in the world, even for No-Life King.

After having avenged Mircalla's death, Dracula had returned to the safety of the Carpathian mountains and hidden to his castle in Borgo's Pass. He didn't know if Van Helsing would try to hunt him down, or talk to someone from whom the news of his recent visit to France would carry to the ears of Iscariot. He knew he needed to lay low and wait for a while. It wasn't a problem, time was on his side.

After two decades slowly passed, Dracula felt the time had finally come to execute his most daring mission yet: travel to England to conquer it from the inside. However, to a vampire travelling to strange countries across running waters was very much like entering to a new house: not possible unless invited.

It was for that reason that Dracula had sank to deep slumber, during which his mind, or spirit, removed itself from his body and flew across Europe to find a suitable person in England. He had visited the sleeping minds and dreams of so many English men and women before he found Renfield. The man was, in all simplicity, perfect for his plans.

Renfield was a little man yearning to be greater. Such men were always easy to control. They were like marionette puppets dancing in his strings. Renfield also possessed some authority that made him useful. He could arrange his travel to England. By all cost Dracula specified that his name had to be kept secret. Although Iscariot didn't have official power in England, that wouldn't stop them from trying if they figured he had left the safety of his homeland.

Renfield was the man to arrange this. He slowly but surely fixed the paperwork in Hawking & Thompkins to arrange his travel and to buy him several different houses in all over England. Most of them were around the metropolitan area of London, but some also in countryside, like in Whitby were Dracula assumed he would spent his first weeks in England.

However, the arrangements could not be done in a hurry. Dracula knew that longer Renfield spent under his influence and guidance, the stronger effect it had to his mind. Sooner or later Renfield might do something that would then have him locked away. So Dracula had to kept breaks between his connections to Renfield, to allow him to regain his senses and stay sharp. However, at the same time he could never let Renfield totally out of his control or else the man might gather willpower to resist him.

And so it took two tiring years for both them before all the arrangements were in order. In the early months of 1893 Renfield finally suffered a breakdown and attacked a cow in a farm. He was sent to an asylum. However, even in insanity Renfield was clever enough to make alternate plan for his Master. Originally Dracula had planned to travel to England where he could then sign the deeds for his new houses. However, not wanting to do business with total strangers and fearing he might have to dispose them, Dracula and Renfield had planned that someone would come to Transylvania with the contracts. Someone who would be young, naive and not important and whose disappearance in the continent would not wake too much of an attention.

In May 1893 a young man named Jonathan Harker arrived to his castle.

--

Dracula had been slightly worried about Harker's arrival. He had pretended and convinced people into believing he was a human like them before, but that had always been in some public place. Now a human had come to his castle, to his hiding place, and he needed to pretend to be a good host for some time.

With a few simple spell he had managed to clean some of the rooms to a liveable condition. However arranging food for his quest turned out to be a bigger problem. He could barely remember how to select good wine and cheese to the table, not to speak about how a simple meal was cooked. His gypsy warriors bought him the needed things, but they could not make a sophisticated dinner.

In times like these however, Dracula had learned, he had one surprise card in his sleeve. From every people he had ever taken blood from he had also taken something else. Their own unique talents, sometimes even memories. He couldn't fully explain but he could sometimes draw those memories out from his mind, if he concentrated enough. It was a useful trick and while it didn't make him the master chef, he was pretty pleased with his efforts.

Jonathan Harker, in Dracula's eyes, quickly turned out to be young and adventurous, but also very naive and trusting. He had grown up in a protected environment and had only an inkling of the real world. He seemed like a smart and capable fellow and Dracula didn't doubt that under different circumstances Harker could have made it far in his life. However, be it as it may, he would not be getting a chance for that.

Dracula needed at least a week or two with Harker before he could get rid of him. Signing the contracts to his houses was fairly quick job, but he wanted to learn everything he could about Whitby, London and England in general from Harker before actually making the journey. Through all this time he also had to keep his true nature hidden, which after couple of nights started to become more and more difficult.

Dracula was gathering strength for his daring mission and therefore rested in his coffin during the days. Harker couldn't help but notice the lack of his host during these hours, as well as there were no servants around. Then there was a rather awkward moment when Dracula had one night entered to Harker's room and found him shaving his chin. Too late he had noticed the small mirror Harker had and that his reflection was shinning with its absence. Dracula quickly disposed the mirror but startled Harker so badly he cut himself. If it hadn't been for the cross Harker was wearing around his neck Dracula, who hadn't had a decent meal during Harker's stay, might have lost his control completely.

However, during dinner times Dracula usually managed to guide Harker's attention from all the oddities away. They would have long conversations about English people, their habits, routines, everyday lives. Dracula also wanted to know about state affairs, government, politics and even of English church. Harker answered as well as he could.

"Are you a religious person, Count?" Harker once asked when they had been talking about English church and its differences to the Catholic churches.

The question caught Dracula somewhat of guard. He wasn't religious in the sense Harker had meant the question. He didn't spoke of prayers, visit churches or praised the Lord. He couldn't and he hadn't much even when he was human. Yet he did believe in God's existence. He had believed as human, when he had uselessly prayed him, and he knew God existed now, when he had chosen to defy him for all eternity.

"Yes, Mr Harker" Dracula had finally answered. "I am one of the few true believers".

At one point Harker had started asking of history of Transylvania and Dracula line for his own curiosity. Dracula was a bit embarrassed when he noticed how easily he forgot himself into telling of the great achievements his ancestors – mainly he himself – had achieved in wars against the Turkish conquerors.

_When did I become this vain?_

Dracula also felt a momentary sadness when thinking of all the triumphs he had achieved as human. He missed the war, preparing for it, leading your troops and coming back victorious. For a moment he almost wished he could go back to those days, but then shook himself out of it. He was vampire, No-Life King, Master of all Nosferatus. He no longer needed troops or men. He alone could achieve his victories.

And so time finally came when Jonathan Harker had both outlived his usefulness and become too untrusting towards the Count. Harker had realised he was held captive and wanted to escape. But he had one more thing to do.

Dracula entered to Harker's room and pushed him by the table that had papers and pen.

"Mr Harker, you shall now write letter for Mr Hawkins in your office, and to any loved ones who might be waiting for you back and you will tell them that you're needed here in Transylvania for at least a month still. You will also tell them that you're planning to spend sometime in the continent before returning home, so you can acquire more knowledge to start your own business soon".

Although Harker did try to resist, Dracula's powerful grip on his shoulder and his hypnotic voice made it impossible. With shaking hands Harker wrote three letters; one for his employer Mr Hawkins, one for the office and one for his fiancée Miss Wilhelmina Murray.

Dracula had seen a picture of Wilhelmina – or Mina as Harker called – that Harker carried with him. In the picture was also Mina's close friend Miss Lucy Westenra. Both women were young, very attractive and according to Harker living in Whitby. Dracula had a feeling he was going to enjoy the English women.

"What happens now?" Harker asked when he had written the letters.

"Now, Mr Harker? Now I go to England...and you..." he said, pulled Harker up from his throat and sank his teeth in.

A moment later Jonathan Harker's lifeless body lied on the floor and Dracula, with a fresh blood running through him once more, prepared his final travel plans.

**To be continued...**

**Okay, here we go: firstly, in Stoker's book Renfield's first name was never said, he was only referred to as R.M. Renfield. I took names Roland and Milo for him from Roland Topor, actor who played Renfield in Werner Herzog's 1979 movie "Nosferatu: Phantom der NAcht" and from another Dracula movie of the same year, starring Frank Langella as the Count, in which Renfield did have a first name and that was Milo. **

**Okay, before you all go "WTF?! Dude, Harker did not die in the book!!!" I'd just want to say that I KNOW! But those of you who, like me, have read Hellsing manga, will probably remember that in one chapter (no, I don't remember which) Alucard recalls back of the men who defeated him. He mentions Van Helsing, Holmwood, Seward and Morris, but not Harker. Now why is that? Well, I don't know what Hirano-sensei was thinking, but it does leave me with openings. And therefore I think Dracula's death is not the only thing Stoker changed in his book. Just trust me here, despite what it may look like I know what I'm doing. **

**Well, that's all I have to say for now. I'll try to update again after Christmas for the reasons I already explained above. Till then... MERRY CHRISTMAS (or whatever holiday you are celebrating). **


	24. Arrival

**Hallo, my dear friends. I hope your Christmas and changing of the year have been happy ones. **

**Well, here it is, another update as promised (for once). As I said last time, next Monday (4****th**** of January) I'll be starting a new job and this will mean real life will be knocking on my door even more than it has these past few months. I promise I will do my best to update at least once a month, maybe more if I'm lucky, but don't count on that. **

**Thank you for all the wonderful, amazing people who sacrificed a minute of their time to review the last chapter: BigKwell, Andromeda, VampyreVixen16, Myriad of Willows, Tsuki no Rekuen, hellsingfan101, Irena, Fleatcher and the new reader Falling-Angel-Rising-Dragon! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimers: was it in Stoker's book? Then it isn't mine. **

CHAPTER 24: ARRIVAL

It was with long teeth, pardon the pun, that Count Dracula came to choose travelling through sea instead of land. Sure, going with train would have probably taken less time, but in that case the train would have stopped on every border and his coffin could have been found. So instead Dracula chose to travel through sea. He didn't like the idea of being so close to running water. If something would happen to the ship he would be in a serious trouble. But at least in ship his coffin would be safely hidden.

Besides just his coffin Dracula also brought with him a dozen boxes filled with the soil of his castle. He couldn't drag his coffin with him to all of his new houses, so he would spread the boxes in them. He wouldn't bring any of his gypsy warriors with him, they would be too noticeable and create attention. He ventured alone.

Dracula travelled in a Russian schooner called Demeter. With his powers of controlling weather he always arranged a good wind that made the journey go faster. During the nights he fed on the crew. Sometimes only little that made them weak and sick, sometimes he drank much and then threw them overboard.

By the time they finally started to approach the coast of England, remaining crew of Demeter had become paranoid and restless. The disappearing, cases of unexplained sicknesses and sightings of a stranger (in a ship even Dracula couldn't avoid being seen by a person or two) fed the simpleminded and superstitious' crews fears. And when they finally discovered rats beneath the deck, that had apparently ended in his boxes of soil, rumours of plague spread fast.

Being so close to England already Dracula decided to give them something else to think about and summoned a storm that still carried them towards their destination but kept the crew alert. When they finally reached England, the first mate had had enough and came down below to investigate. He found Dracula and ran out screaming till he fell to his watery grave. Since Dracula could already see the rocky beaches of Whitby, he decided that there was no more use of secrecy.

With quick efficiency, he killed the rest of the crew and disposed their bodies to the sea, for isn't the sea the cemetery of all sailors? Only one he left on board was the captain, who in the storm had tied himself to the wheel. As the ship collided to the rocks Dracula mentally contacted his servant Renfield.

_Renfield...Renfield...the time has come._

Sitting inside his cell in the asylum, Renfield raised his head. "Master! Are you here? Have you arrived?"

_Yes, Renfield. Now invite me!_

Renfield ran to the window and shouted. "Welcome, Master! I welcome thee!"

With that Dracula jumped from the badly damaged ship and landed to the wet sand of Whitby shores. Feeling the earth beneath his feet after weeks of sea journeying felt incredibly good. He left his boxes of Transylvanian earth to the ship; local authorities would take them to their marked locations. However, Dracula did take his own coffin and headed to the direction of the nearest building he had bought in England, which was right here in Whitby.

The ruins of Carfax Abbey.

The abbey was very old and long since abounded and he had bought it with cheap. However it was also rather large and would serve to hide his coffin. Also the risk of anyone actually coming there was relatively small.

Except for Renfield of course, who had instantly escaped from the asylum and was now in front of him, panting from having run all the way. Renfield fell to his knees in front of him and kissed his cape.

"Master...Master, you have arrived" he kept repeating.

Dracula didn't really pay attention to the man bowing to him. Instead he used the energy the blood of all those sailors had given to him to change his appearance. His grey and moustache turned black and his skin from pale white to healthy live. All of his wrinkles disappeared. He imagined he looked like a man of his early thirties now. He was also now dressed in black clothes that followed the gentlemen's fashion in England. All he lacked was cane and a top hat.

"How do I look, Renfield?" he asked out of curiosity.

"You will certainly fit in, Master".

From the distance Dracula heard footsteps approaching. The men from asylum had come to get Renfield back.

Renfield noticed them too. "What is thy bidding, my Master?"

"For now go back and do not come here on your own again. When the time is right, I shall come to you and reward you for all you've done for me".

With that Dracula disappeared to the shadows of the abbey, while Renfield was taken back to asylum.

--

Next night Dracula ventured to this new town he had arrived. Whitby became peacefully quiet after sunset and only sounds he could hear came from local pubs, filled with drunks and sailors. The mysterious ghost ship was the talk of the town, and some young people, who during the day had not been permitted close to the ship, were now watching it.

Dracula was not interested in hunting this time. He simply walked through the streets, taking in all he could see of Whitby. He tried to memorise as much as he could for one most know his surroundings to win the battle. Some of the places he found familiar, due to his long mental connection to Renfield.

Next Dracula went through the large cemetery on Whitby hills. Although the interference of Iscariot or some private hunter were unlikely, he had learned to play safe than sorry. In case his coffin would be destroyed or he would be unable to return to abbey, he needed an alternative resting place in Whitby. So he scattered the cemetery in search of graves of people that had committed suicides. These graves, while not comfortable, also offered resting place for a vampire.

While on cemetery Dracula became aware of a presence. From the distance he could see a young woman, barely in her twenties with blonde hair walking to the cemetery. She was barefoot and only wearing a nightgown. In the eyes of Englishmen she was practically naked. For a moment Dracula wondered if she was another escaped patient from the asylum, but looking closer realised the girl was actually sleepwalking. He has met these somnambulists before during his travel and had fun controlling them like marionette dolls.

However, Dracula was quite surprised when he realised that he knew this girl. He had seen her face before in the picture Jonathan Harker had had with him. This was Miss Lucy Westenra.

Too tempted to resist, Dracula lured the unaware sleepwalker to his side and went to her very dreams mentally. In there he could read her life as if it was written for him. Lucy was a young girl who had a good upbringing and knew what was and wasn't expected of her. She went to church and took care of her sickly mother. She was, all in all, a good girl.

That said, there was also another side to her. A side that longed for all the things her tight morality had denied from her. Her curiosity had her reading few pages of _Arabian Nights_ once, the illustrated version, and what she'd seen and read had fed her imagination, often resulting in dreams she was quite ashamed of afterwards.

It also didn't help that quite recently this girl had started getting quite a lot of attention from three different suitors. A young son of a lord, local doctor of the asylum and an American cowboy. Although Lucy had chosen the son of a lord, she had wondered why a woman couldn't marry all the men who wanted her.

A feral grin spread to Dracula's lips as he knew how to play this one.

He manipulated her dream and made Lucy soon find herself in a scene of _Arabian Night_. She was in a tower of Sultan's palace, lying naked on the huge cushions. The three young suitors were all there, simultaneously kissing, caressing and loving her.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" Dracula's voice asked her.

"Yes..." Lucy moaned, her eyes closed as she dreamed and her hands tightly on his shoulders.

Dracula made the dream becoming blurry and misty. "This is nothing but an illusion, but it can become a reality. You can have all you desire without a hint of shame. But do you want it? Do you truly want it?"

The dream was disappearing from Lucy. "Yes, I want it!"

With that Dracula lowered his teeth to her neck. Lucy, in her very lustful taste, had a very tasty blood indeed. Dracula lapped it like a thirsty dog, even when he wasn't that hungry.

The moment was broken by the sound of approaching footsteps. Dracula turned in time to see Harker's fiancée Mina Murray running towards cemetery, obviously searching for Lucy. He left Lucy lying and panting on a tombstone where she was easily spotted and disappeared to the shadows.

He didn't leave however, but kept watching as Mina hastily shook her friend awake and then started helping her to her feet. Dracula followed them in the form of a bat to Westenra Hall in Hillingham, less than ten miles from Carfax.

Dracula would come again for certain. Not only to get more of the sweet blood of Lucy, but through her he could get her suitors and other people also. The first knights of his new army.

--

He didn't visit Lucy constantly, but decided to prolong this as long as possible. When he did visit her he did drank a lot, but didn't speed her transformation. In between the visits Dracula had other things to take care of.

Some days he spent in London. He located the five different houses he had bought and to where his boxes of earth had been delivered already. Then he started to get to know the city itself. He spent sometimes hours just walking amongst the people in the streets. He wanted to be in the midst of rush, to share all the lives, changes and deaths of this metropolitan centre of British Empire.

Dracula also found out the centres of social elite in London, he did want to catch powerful and influencal flies in his web also.

Speaking of flies, Dracula did make it a habit every now and then to visit Renfield in his cell and to take him flies, insects, moths and spiders, to satisfy his all the more growing desire to devour lives.

Dracula was enjoying himself. After centuries of Carpathian mountains London offered something new to enjoy. Yet, actual people, he discovered with amusement, weren't that different from people four hundred years back.

--

Having settled in London and slowly but surely making his plans of how to approach the social elite, Dracula returned to Whitby. It had been more than two weeks since he had first tasted Lucy's blood and he felt it was time to finish the job.

He approached the Westenra Hall in the dead of night, approaching the window he knew would lead to Lucy's room, but stopped when he sensed that something was different. Something wasn't as it used to be...

His eyes winded when he realised what it was: a smell of garlic. There was garlic hanging from Lucy's window.

He couldn't believe it. There was no way Iscariot could have been here in protestant land and surely no Whitby town doctor would know enough about midians. Yet there it was, hanging there almost like an insult to his face.

Lucy was lying on her bed, with her mother sleeping there also. With a fury that made his face twist monstrously Dracula shattered the glass and threw the garlic away. Mrs Westenra bolted up but the moment she saw him she clasped her chest and dropped dead to the ground.

Before Lucy could realise what had happened Dracula had her once again under his will.

"Lucy...my dearest Lucy" his hypnotic voiced purred. "I have come for you. All the pleasures you dream about will be yours tonight and forever".

"Yes..." Lucy weakly accepted.

"But first...tell me, who has placed garlic in your room?"

"Professor Van Helsing".

This Dracula had not expected. _Van Helsing? Abraham Van Helsing?! __How did he… has he been following me? How long…_

"How do you know Van Helsing?"

"John Seward called him from Holland to cure me. He was John's mentor few years back".

_Ah, so it's just a coincidence he is here. He knows there is a vampire around, but he doesn't know it's me. But he will, oh he will…_

As Dracula prepared to give Lucy one final bite, he thought wickedly what a pleasure it would be to see the look of total despair on Van Helsing's face again.

**To be continued…**

**Okay, not really much to say about this chapter. Except it's not mistake to call Dr. Seward John. John is his first name in book, it's only in American plays and movies they've started to call him Jack instead. **

**Till next time! I don't know when it will be but I promise I will do my best update at least once a month! Till then keep reviewing! **


	25. Spying

**Hello!**

**Heheh, I told you a new update would come within a month! Okay, so I said I'd try, but I did manage! YIPEE **

**Okay, someone once again took the subject of chapter's length to me. People, no more, okay? The very first chapters of this story I made are far shorter than these, so I prolonged the chapter length. I won't do so anymore, not at this point. If this does not satisfy you, hey! I'm not forcing anyone to read this fic! **

**Anyhow, I am grateful for the great reviewers: hellsingfan101, Make a guess, Andromeda, BlackTiger6593, Tsuki no Rekuen, VampyreVixen16, Falling-Angel-Rising-Dragon, Irena, Fleatcher, The Copper Arabian, Myriad of Willows and MorbidBirdy! Love you guys, keep 'em coming!**

**Disclaimers: I own no character whom you can find in Bram Stoker's book. **

CHAPTER 25: SPYING

Within one week Lucy Westenra was killed twice. After her first death she had risen and preyed on the playing children near her grave. The second time she was put to eternal rest it had happened by the hands of her three suitors: Quincey Morris, John Seward and Arthur Holmwood. The knowledge of how they could save Lucy's soul, when life was already beyond saving, had been given to them by a man named Abraham Van Helsing.

Thanks for the highly efficient postal offices in London, Dracula had quickly discovered much what Van Helsing had been doing since their last meeting nearly twenty years ago then. Van Helsing had a title of professor nowadays, and he was known from Paris to Amsterdam. He had specialized in progressing medical science, especially when it came to treating illnesses, but was also professor of metaphysics, rare deceases and, wouldn't you know it, superstitious folktales and religious myths.

He was still married to Roseanne Van Helsing, though the woman had been living in a sanitarium since 1875. Apparently permanently beyond help, dead to the world, but by the laws of church still Van Helsing's wife.

Van Helsing had without a doubt trained himself in confrontation against vampires since Dracula had last seen him. Yet it didn't seem he was knight of Iscariot. He had protected Lucy with only garlic and crosses. Iscariot would have used enchantments, barriers and blessed spells.

So, Van Helsing and the three men knew that there was a vampire somewhere in England. He would have to get rid of them. _Four men, hardly a challenge for No-Life King._ And he knew exactly how to get to them. Through the woman who had been living in the Westenra Hall and probably knew what they knew also: Harker's woman!

But first he would have to find out exactly how much they knew of him.

In the form of a huge black bat, Dracula flew to the asylum and set himself upside down outside the window of John Seward's office, from where he could hear and see everything. All four men as well as Mina were gathered together. Dracula recognized Van Helsing at once. He was now in his mid forties, he had more physical build, harder edges in his face and his hair was not as bright red anymore, but considerably darker. His eyes were still very blue.

"…. so I take it we all agree that there is a vampire somewhere here in England. A vampire who cursed poor Miss Lucy to an undead state and who must be found and destroyed before he or she does it to someone else!" Van Helsing said.

"There is no question about it, Doc" Quincey Morris said.

"But how on Earth are we ever going to find this creature? He could be anywhere by now!" Arthur Holmwood exclaimed.

"No, Arthur, he cannot be anywhere as you put it. He must stay close to his own resting place. Now, while it is possible that the vampire is an Englishman of origin, I think we should definitely investigate what shipments have arrived to England from Eastern-Europe and Asia this passing year. If vampire is from aboard he cannot have stayed in England for very long, otherwise I'm sure there'd be more mysterious anemia cases like that of Miss Lucy's around. Also, if he did arrive elsewhere he must have brought with himself the soil of his resting place" Van Helsing explained.

John Seward spoke now. "You mean, like several boxes of plain dirt?"

"Yes, John. Why? Do you know something?"

"Well, few weeks ago then one of my more fascinating patients, certain Mr. Renfield, became almost obsessed about a certain Russian schooner that had crashed to the shores of Whitby. Interested I asked about the schooner, and I was told there wasn't a living person on board and only cargo it had was huge boxes of Earth".

"Did this ship crash Whitby before or after Miss Lucy first showed symptoms?" Van Helsing asked.

"I think… it was before. She became ill only few days after".

Van Helsing clapped his hands. "John my boy, I do believe we have a clue! We must find out where this ship came from and where its cargo is delivered to. It is not certain, but it does sound too great coincidence".

"From Varna. That ship came from Varna". For the first time it was Miss Mina who spoke.

"How can you be certain?"

"Because I have been keeping track of all the ships arriving to England from that part of Europe. I have been hoping that my fiancé would be arriving soon. He went to Transylvania to sell estates to a noble man many months ago then and I haven't heard of him for too long now. With everything that's been going around I fear the worst" she explained. She did well to keep her emotions under surface but Dracula could still hear a tremor in there.

"My dear Miss Mina, did your fiancé ever tell you the name of this foreign noble man?" Van Helsing asked.

"Count Dracula, if I recall" Mina answered.

All the color escaped from Van Helsing's face. He was quiet for a moment when suddenly light returned to his eyes. "I see. Yes, indeed. It makes sense. It is God's will…"

Outside Dracula was nothing less than shocked. This little group of men, this group of puny mortal humans, had in a matter of few minutes not only gotten to his trail, but discovered his identity as well. For he was certain from the look of Van Helsing's eyes, that Professor knew now it was him.

When Van Helsing had composed himself he gave orders. "Arthur and Quincey. You must quickly go to the harbor master's office and find out what shipping company took hold of those boxes from the ship and where they were delivered. John, I think we should talk with your patient you talked about. He may be able to give us more information".

Van Helsing gave the commands like a commander leading an army. Dracula was impressed.

"Professor, may I come also?" Mina asked.

"My girl, I am not sure if that is a…"

"Please, professor! This man… this monster has already killed Lucy and most probably Jonathan also!" for a moment Mina's voice broke, betraying her emotions. "I must…

must also do something to find and defeat him".

Van Helsing and Seward changed glances. "Very well, Miss Mina. Very well".

Suddenly Dracula heard a gunfire and reacted a moment in time to avoid a bullet that hit the wall. Down below was Quincey Morris, who had slipped out of the room, with a revolver. Dracula flew away but could still hear Van Helsing shouting from the window.

"Quincey! What in God's name-!"

"I'm sorry Doc but I saw a huge bat outside the window and with all the talk about vampires and such…"

Dracula didn't stay to listen. These men were indeed clever, but they would not outmatch him.

--

The following day was busy indeed. Through his mind connection to Renfield, Dracula could spy as Mina and Van Helsing had talked to him. Renfield didn't give them any valuable information, but he did warn Mina not to stay anywhere near Whitby.

_I think I shall have to have bit of a chat with Renfield…_

Later Arthur and Quincey returned, having ran all over Whitby, to tell that the half of the boxes of earth from the ship Demeter had been delivered to the Carfax Abbey in Whitby. Other half had been scattered in different locations in London.

Van Helsing decided they would go to Carfax first and with any luck find the vampire there unguarded. Mina would be staying in Seward's office in the meanwhile.

The men left while there was still an hour or so the light, not realizing they were dealing with a vampire who had learned to move in daylight. Dracula watched how the men left to Carfax. He would lose half of his boxes. Unfortunate sacrifice, but once those few men were out of his way he could resume taking over England quietly, and have more of his native soil delivered to him.

As the men crossed the road to Carfax, Dracula floated to Renfield's window.

"Renfield. Your master calls you".

Renfield jumped from his bed. "Master" he greeted, and Dracula noticed he was far less excited to see him than normally.

"Renfield, invite me in. Invite your master to your room" he said.

"W…what are you going to do?"

Dracula held back a frustrated sigh. Of all the time for him to start lose control over Renfield.

"It's her, isn't it?" Renfield asked. "That young woman who came to talk to me today. I could sense it when I looked at her. You want to get to her, don't you?"

Dracula was starting to lose the little patient he had. "Renfield, what is she to you compared to your master's wishes?"

Renfield's whole body was shaking. Dracula's influence over him was having a furious battle against his own will. "But…she was so pure, master. So innocent. Why must she be tainted?"

Suddenly Renfield saw rats everywhere. Thousands… no, millions of them everywhere around him.

"These are all yours, Renfield, if you invite me in. These and more!"

Renfield stared the illusion of rats with open hunger and in trance like state muttered "enter".

The moment invitation escaped his lips the illusion disappeared. Dracula harmlessly swept through the bars to the room.

"NO!" Renfield cried and attacked the vampire, who effortlessly sent the weak man crashing to the wall. The sound of several bones breaking echoed in the room.

After that Dracula took the form of a hardly seeable mist and floated through the corridors of the asylum until he reached the office of Dr. Seward's where Mina Murray was rather terrified to see him suddenly appear.

"I do believe I don't need introductions" Dracula said.

There was fear in her eyes, a fear he was so used to seeing for he had seen it in the eyes of dozens, no, hundreds of others. But despite the fear, her shaking body and her careful steps backwards, an automatic reaction to get as far from him as possible, there was something else also in Mina's eyes.

Defiance and anger.

And Dracula found himself oddly liking that.

"You…" she started, her voice quivering slightly. "You are him. You are Dracula". It was not a question.

"You humans, always stating the obvious" Dracula sighed.

"Is he dead? Did you kill my Jonathan, just as you killed Lucy?" Mina demanded.

Dracula let a mocking smile appear to his face. "No, my dear, not like Lucy. I granted Lucy a gift of eternal night, a gift those foolish men were only too quick to rob from her. As for young Mr. Harker" he chuckled "I had no need for him so I left him to rot in my castle. He did serve as a good appetizer though".

A look of absolute horror passed Mina's face and she turned away from him. Even when she tried to hide it Dracula could hear her sobs.

"You monster" she finally spat quietly. "Does destroying other people's happiness make you happy in turn? Do you not know what it feels to lose a loved one?"

For a fleeting moment Dracula's thoughts tried to summon the picture of his only love Isabel to his mind, and remember what it had felt when he lost her to the rain of arrows. But he couldn't recall, it had been too long ago then.

"Being a vampire is to be above such feelings. You cannot even begin to imagine this freedom, this purity of all those humane weaknesses called feelings" he softly said, slowly working his influence over her, breaking through her strong will.

"Those feelings…" she started as her eyes started to become unfocused and dizziness took over "…are what… makes us stronger… stronger than you…"

Dracula laughed joylessly. "Stronger than me? My dear, you do not know how many humans have tried to fight against me. They all believed their human emotions and fate in God" he spat the last word "would give them some advantage over me. They all died in agony. So much for their power".

"You cannot hope to evade death eternally, Count" Mina said, as she lost her footing and fell to the couch of the office.

"I do know there is no such thing as true immortality, but mark my words woman, no little band of humans will be able to bring my downfall. Enough of talking for now. I am hungry".

As Dracula's head came closer to her neck Mina whispered "Are you going to kill me?"

"No, you are more useful to me as my spy. You will be my eyes and ears in this novice vampire hunter group".

With that he sank his teeth in her neck and drank, hungrily lapped her crimson elixir of life. Mina lost herself to his wicked touch and when he had enough, Dracula opened his shirt and made a small cut to his chest. Just enough that his cursed blood slowly fell out.

He took Mina's head and brought her lips to the cut. "Drink".

And she did.

Just then the door of the office suddenly swung open and Dracula turned to see the horrified face of Abraham Van Helsing.

"You! I knew it was you!" Van Helsing shouted.

Dracula moved aside to let Van Helsing see Mina's face, her lips covered in his blood.

"Your foolish efforts cannot protect anyone from my power" Dracula said.

And then he was gone once more.

**To be continued…**

**Well, not sure if I have anything to say. I try to follow Stoker as well as I can, considering how alternate my version is. The scene with Dracula spying Van Helsing's group in the form of a bat, and nearly getting shot by Quincey, actually is in Stoker's book. **

**Well, that's all I have to say for now. More next time, again, I'll try within a month. Till then, take care!**


	26. Defeated

**Hey there boys and girls of all age!**

**Let me start by saying that I am not truly happy with this chapter. For some reason it kept fighting back at me with almost every word, line and question mark I tried putting in it. Truly an awful update. Still, I hope you'll like. I was in a bit of a hurry with it also, because here in Finland we have our time to apply to collages in March, so most of my free time next month will probably go to that. I'll update when I have done all of my applications properly. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful people who reviewed the previous chapter: hellsingfan101, Tsuki no Rekuen, Andromeda, Irena, Falling-Angel-Rising-Dragon, NightWolf214 and Myriad of Willows. Thank you so much. **

**Disclaimers: nothing previously done is mine. **

CHAPTER 26: DEFEATED

_This cannot be happening… this cannot be happening…_

Count Dracula, No-Life King, the Prince of Darkness, King of Vampires, Lord of Midians…

…was fleeing. Fleeing from a small group of mortal men after him.

It was beyond reason, completely impossible concept. And it pissed him off.

When he had attacked Mina Murray just two weeks earlier, it was suppose to guarantee his victory. Through her he would be able to see and hear everything Van Helsing and his group of merry men was up to and plan against them. And for a moment it seemed to work. Through her he found out they had located one of the houses he had bought in London and moved to find him there. Dracula planned to get there also and destroy them.

But Van Helsing had guessed his strategy and changed his plans the last minute, without telling Mina thus not telling Dracula. Instead of going to his apartment in Whitechapel as Dracula thought, they had gone to his apartment in Chelsea and destroyed many of his boxes left.

The moment Dracula realized this he hurried through London to them, in broad daylight no less, and was weakened when he arrived. His boxes had already been destroyed and he was forced to retreat. The damn American even managed to cut his face with his bowie knife.

Dracula's next move was to use his mental connection to Mina, in the same fashion he had used it to now dead Renfield, and make her kill the men. He did manage to drive Mina into a mad frenzy in which she attacked Van Helsing, but professor protected himself by placing a wafer on Mina's forehead. Due to the Dracula's blood flowing in her veins, the sacred wafer burned a mark on her skin and released her from his mental grip.

Running out of options and his boxes of earth, Dracula chose to go hiding to an old ruined monastery in the countryside, where he could plan in peace his next move. His remaining boxes were all there, except his coffin which he had hidden to a nearby village.

But the damn Van Helsing and Mina had turned the tables upside down and used his own plan against him. Due to their mental connection, Mina was able to locate his hiding place when under a hypnosis. They surprised him by attacking the monastery. Weakened and furious of being outsmarted, Dracula fled as his boxes were destroyed.

With a feel of shame and lost Dracula realized he only had one option left. To return to his castle in Transylvania, where he could sleep and hide.

_Yes_, he thought to himself, _I have not lost. No campaign can always be a successful one. This was merely a test trip. I shall take my time, plan more carefully, and return someday in the future, maybe in a century already, when cursed Van Helsing is gone. Then I shall call Mina from her grave as my trophy and begin again. _

Bribing himself to a schooner _Czarina _Dracula started his voyage back to Varna and from there to Borgo's Pass. While he used his influence over winds and weathers to speed the journey, he could still feel that Van Helsing and his group were chasing him, determined to spare Mina from Lucy's fate. They travelled through lands which, he regretfully admitted, was faster.

In Varna they were waiting for the ship arrive to harbor, but Dracula had planned ahead. His loyal gypsy warriors came to get his coffin from the ship and transport it on a ferry through the rivers the rest of the way.

--

As his faithful warriors carefully lifted his coffin from the ferry and placed it to the carriage which would carry them the rest of the way, Dracula tried to take comfort of his surroundings. While he lay in coffin, he was still able to sense the familiar Carpathian Mountains surrounding him, the mist and majesty they had. He had stared those mountains for centuries, longing to see something new, but now they offered safety.

Yet, he was restless. The long journey back home had tired him and he needed to lay low during the daylight hours. He would soon be in his castle where no-one would find him, even if spent years breaking it down. But he could sense that Mina and cursed Van Helsing were already in the castle, while the rest of the group was chasing him with horses. His warriors would defend his coffin till the very end but… he did feel restless.

Van Helsing had no doubt gone ahead to his castle in order to try some lame exorcism or purification spell that would deny him resting even in his own castle. Dracula wasn't that worried of that. Even if Van Helsing did succeed in that, all he had to do was spill their bloods to the soil and that would take care of it.

Suddenly he heard the sound of horses coming after them quickly. Seward, Morris and Holmwood no doubt. His gypsies quickened their pace to the castle. All they had to do was keep him safe until the sunset. After that he could not only defend himself but also use a little trick he had been saving for the event of people ever attacking his castle.

And sun was setting fast behind the misty mountains. Count couldn't help but smile. These men hadn't yet even grasped what powers he possessed. Fools were doomed.

The earth beneath the carriage wheels suddenly changed to stones. They had arrived to his castle and sun was all but gone. He could hear gunshots and sword fighting from outside. His warriors were fighting against the small band of men intending to kill him.

Someone jumped to the wagons and was trying to open his coffin. _Not so easily done I fear_, Dracula thought. He had made his coffin so it could not be opened easily.

_Ah…sun is gone. Time to end this. _

Feeling his own powers suddenly rising, Dracula emerged from the coffin and ran his hand right through Quincey Morris who had tried to open his coffin. Morris fell beside the wagons, his bowie knife falling next to him. The battle that had been going on ended in an instant as everyone turned to look at him. His warriors had been defeated but it was too late anyway.

Dracula smiled. "You have learned much and gone further than I anticipated. But you are in my domain now, gentlemen, and you shall not leave".

Seward was trying to hide his trembling and Holmwood looked like given the chance he would attack him. Van Helsing kept his face as unreadable as he could. Mina had kneeled beside Morris, who had only moments left anymore.

"Van Helsing" Dracula said addressing the professor, "you have impressed me greatly. How you managed to block my every move is something I'm looking forward to find out. We shall have many discussions in the future as you join my ranks".

"Unlike you, Count, I would rather die a human than lower myself to your level" Van Helsing answered, forcing his voice to stay calm, but Dracula could detect obvious rage beneath it.

"We shall see. And now Mina, come here".

Mina raised her head and their eyes met. His blood was still flowing in her veins and Dracula used his power over her when she started to resist.

"You should know by now that resistance is futile. Come here" he repeated.

Slowly, with a defiant face, Mina rose and began walking towards him. She had Morris' blood all over her clothes, which made Dracula want this all the more.

When Mina had reached him he put his hands to her shoulders.

"Now you shall all see how pitifully empty all your attempts are. She is mine now". Dracula revealed his teeth and started lowering his mouth towards Mina's neck to claim his triumph.

Yet, just as the moment was coming, something occurred to him. He moved his eyes from her neck to look at the helpless men standing there. It was only now he released that none of them was actually looking at him. All their eyes were down casted. As if…

…as if they had something to hide and didn't want him to read their puny minds!

Suddenly Dracula realized his mistake. He immediately removed his hands, ready to push Mina away from him, when all of a sudden it was already too late. For the first time in four centuries, Dracula felt a sudden physical pain taking over him. And with wide disbelieving eyes he stared down his chest.

Mina had picked up Morris' bowie knife without him noticing it and plunged it right where his heart is. A mere Dracula's luck saved him. If the knife had been even an inch closer to his heart his whole body would have grumbled to dust instantly.

For a moment he stood there in utter shock before raising his head and stare directly to Mina Murray's eyes.

"This is for Jonathan and Lucy!" she declared, her eyes filled with tears and rage. When looking at them Dracula felt a sudden shudder pass him.

Finally snapping out of his shock Dracula pushed Mina away from him and pulled the knife out of his chest. He wasn't destroyed, but his heart, the most vulnerable part of him, was injured and damaged. The wound would not heal and bleeding wouldn't stop. His strength and powers were leaving him and his limps started to feel heavy. He was even gasping, as if in need of an air, which he hadn't required for centuries.

He felt like mortal. He felt like a dying man.

Seward and Holmwood raised their weapons ready to attack, but Van Helsing calmly moved forward and put his hands on Mina's shoulders.

"Do you see now, Count? Do you see how your own arrogance and sense of superiority led you to this? You considered humans to be lower than you and dropped your guards. Didn't you know you should never underestimate a woman?"

Dracula glared the man, while keeping his hand on his chest. The wound…why wouldn't it heal?!

"You only believe in yourself and your powers, Count. Did you not once also command armies, lead nations? Or could it be that I truly have mistaken you for some other person who is also known as Tepes and Dracula? You were once a great warlord. But the moment you chose to rely and trust only yourself you were doomed to lose. You didn't become superior than humans, you lowered yourself".

Dracula felt himself insulted. Was the man mocking his triumphs? "I have…faced countless human…hunters and priests…and defeated them! What makes you…special?" he panted.

"If you're referring to hunters from Iscariot" Van Helsing started, making Dracula wonder how he knew of them, "most of them are just following orders of other people who follow someone else's orders. They're no more than dogs really and a dog cannot kill a monster. Only a human can".

For a moment Dracula merely stared Van Helsing as if the man had just proven to him sky is actually green. Then his face twisted with rage.

"If that is so then you'll have to pass these monsters before you'll end me!"

Although Dracula generally disliked ghouls they did serve a purpose every now and then. Throughout the centuries Dracula had made a small group of ghouls that he then put to "sleep" so to speak and buried in the woods surrounding his castle. With a little mental command the ghouls had now awoken, dig themselves up and were approaching the castle.

"Professor!" Seward shouted, who was the first to notice rotting corpses coming towards them.

When they were all looking away Dracula, through great efforts, took the form of a huge bat and flew away. He was wounded, weak and forced to abandon his castle!

_I hope the ghouls will eat them slowly!_

Yet for some reason he did feel strange respect and admiration towards both Van Helsing and Mina who had managed to find his weak points and broke through his defenses to him. It was almost pity he would never see them again.

Dracula landed to a nearby cemetery, not far from his castle. He had always kept track of suitable graves that he might have to use in need. Here he knew was one grave of a suicide victim.

Dracula opened the grave and lied in. He would have to rest for awhile. Maybe a month or a year, he didn't know. As long as it would take to heal from that accursed wound he had been inflicted on. And after that he would rise again.

"_A dog cannot kill a monster. Only a human can"._

For some reason those words still kept repeating in his ears. He wondered if there truly was some truth in them. The moment he had chosen to be a vampire he had known there was no such thing as true immortality. One day his end would also come. But he had always imagined that it would happen either by the hands of a stronger vampire, some divine punishment or maybe when time itself would end.

Not by the hands of humans who called him lower than them.

Hours passed. Dawn had arrived, but Dracula was so weak he felt no real difference this time. Van Helsing and others had probably been eaten by now already. And even if they had survived they would not know where to find him.

Dracula felt his mind becoming more and more dizzy. He would soon start to sleep for a long time. Very soon…

A sudden noise outside made him alert again. Somebody was opening the greave he was lying in.

_IMPOSSIBLE!_

And before he could react the grave opened and a wooden stake pierced him. Right where the bowie knife's wound still was.

Van Helsing stood above him, looking down at him hardly.

"You keep underestimating us, Count. We had to take in consideration the possibility you would escape from us. Madame Mina in her wisdom searched all the potential hiding places you might have. Considering how wounded you already are it was easy to guess you would pick the nearest one".

Dracula didn't say anything, he simply couldn't. His mind was totally blank.

"We blessed your castle, thus destroyed all of your ghouls. You have no more domain, lands or minions. And the burned mark from Mina's forehead has also disappeared. Your grip on her is gone. She will never be yours".

Dracula turned his eyes little and saw the sunrise. It looked exactly like the one he had seen the day he died four centuries ago then in Bucharest.

He turned back to look Van Helsing. He felt very small next to him now.

"I am…truly defeated?"

"Yes, Count. Yes you are".

**To be continued…**

**And this officially ends the Stoker phase of my story. Next time is certainly going to be interesting, eh?**

**Okay, couple explanations are in order: I tried to keep Dracula's defeat close to Stoker's book but also remember all the little hints that Hellsing manga gave of how he was really defeated. In book it was with Quincey's bowie knife, but in manga flashback it was with wooden stake. I decided to go with both. **

**The idea of Mina striking Dracula is from 2002 modern-day TV adaptation of Dracula, starring Patrick Bergin. I liked the idea so much I decided to use it. In Hellsing OVA 2 Alucard has a flashback that shows Van Helsing drove a stake through him in some cemetery. This was not so in manga, but I decided to go with it anyways. **

**I hope you enjoyed this update, making it was a biach. And as said next update won't be until my collage applications have been send. Wish me luck!**

**Till then, be well and review! **


	27. Darkness

**Hello! It's been a long time!**

**Well, the applications have been sent, man it was a job to do them, and now I'm eagerly waiting for answers. And I'm back in business!!!**

**Thank you so much for ALL the wonderful, beautiful, more-than-I-can-express people who reviewed my last chapter: KrnYong, Andromeda, KitsuneButterfly, hellsingfan101, BlackTiger6593, Tsuki no Rekuen, HollowTearsOfJoy, Irena, rosiepops, ZOMBIEAC, Fleatcher, Myriad of Willows and Kars! Thank you so much guys!!!!!**

**Disclaimers: same as always. **

CHAPTER 27: DARKNESS

The first thing he came aware of was that his nose was itching terribly.

Then he realized many things so quickly that it made his head spin. He realized he had no clue where he was or even when he was. As a matter of fact, he was also unaware of _who _he was.

What he did know was that all around him was only darkness. No matter where he looked up, up and down, left and right, all he saw was darkness. He couldn't even see himself.

_Maybe my eyes are just closed… No, no they're open. _

It was difficult to say even what kind of surroundings he had. It felt like he wasn't standing on anything. He was neither on solid ground nor floating in air. The feeling was simply confusing.

"Am I…am I dead?" he finally asked out loud, not knowing what else to say.

"No, Vlad, no you're not dead. You have been neither living nor dead for over four centuries now".

He tried to locate that voice. It sounded so familiar yet he couldn't place it, for he had no recollection of ever hearing anyone's voice.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Have you forgotten me so easily? I have never forgotten you, Vlad. How could I after all?"

"What did you call me?"

"Vlad. It is your name. Try to remember".

He tried. Vlad. It had a familiar ring to it. Vlad…Vlad was his name…yes, his name was Vlad…

Vlad Dracula.

And then he remembered.

His name was Vlad Dracula. He was the second of three sons of Vlad Dracul, Duke of Wallachia. His elder brother was Mircea, his younger was Radu. Radu and he were given as hostages to the sultan or Turks. He escaped and he became Duke of Wallachia as well.

Now he could see himself clearly. He saw his hands and his legs and felt them too. While everything else was still covered by darkness he was able to see himself. He was dressed in a Wallachian armor and had a long red cape around his shoulders. He even had his sword with him.

"Now you remember who you are".

Vlad turned his head and now he was able to locate the voice. From the darkness stepped forward a man who was dressed in monk's clothes. His head was bald and he had grey beard and understanding eyes. Vlad had not seen that face in a very very long time.

"Father Sandor!"

"I'm glad you do remember who I am, Vlad. I was present on the day you were born after all. Both of them".

Vlad blinked, his mind confused once more.

"Both, what are you talking about? You are dead, aren't you?"

"Mostly yes, like you are. But I live through you. I have for the past four centuries. We all have".

Suddenly he no longer saw just darkness around them. He saw thousands… no, millions of eyes in the darkness. No faces, no bodies, just eyes surrounding him everywhere. And it felt he knew each and every one of them.

"We are all here, Vlad. All whose lives you stole to prolong your own unnatural one".

It was then Vlad remembered. Of course, he had died as a human and continued to live as a vampire. And not just any vampire, he was Count Dracula, No-Life King, ruler of all midians!

"All of them, starting from you?" Dracula asked.

"I was not the first one, Vlad".

"You were! When I finally awoke as a vampire yours blood was the first one I tasted!"

"But how did you become a vampire, Vlad? Whose blood was it you stole to make the pact?"

Whose blood…? He had taken the blood on the ground, on the battlefield after their defeat, the moment before he was beheaded. It was the blood of his fallen men, the blood of thousands.

And there they were! He saw them now! His men, his soldiers, his army! They were all here, he recognized all of them.

"How…?" he asked in awe and confusion.

"There have been times when you realize you have suddenly gained a talent you previously did not have. A memory that is not yours suddenly comes to mind. You know who you got them from, don't you? All the people whose lives you took. You took their blood and you took their souls. Blood transmits the life, it is the currency of the spirits. When you took our blood you took our whole lives to be part of you, Vlad" Sandor said.

From the darkness two more figures appeared. A man with red hair and eastern features, and a beautiful woman. Motoba and Teegra, his old vampire mentors. He had taken their blood as well.

"Now you truly understand what it is to be a vampire" Motoba said, smiling his wide grin.

Eyes became less and less as more shapes appeared. Countless masses of people whom he had killed. Sometimes for sports, sometimes to survive. The only ones who were not present were those he had given a vampire life.

"What is this place?" Dracula demanded.

"Can't you recall, Count?" a new voice shouted. From the darkness appeared the figure of Jonathan Harker. "Can't you recall how you tried to make my loved one your slave and she broke free from your will?"

Yes! Yes, he remembered now! Mina Murray had surprised and outwitted him and then… and then Abraham Van Helsing had defeated him.

--

"_I am…truly defeated?"_

"_Yes, Count. Yes you are. Are you ready to face God? You who once fought in his name? You who once protected the whole Christendom? You who sled thousand enemies in His name? You who once walked head high as the most remarkable man on Earth? You who are now reduced to a wounded beast who prays on others… Are you ready to face Him?"_

_Dracula was quiet for a long moment, his red eyes stared Van Helsing's blue ones. Could he truly face God like this? A miserable creature of the night who had illusions of grandeur of himself and was defeated by two normal human beings. Could he really face his eternal enemy like this? _

_Ashamed by the situation he found himself in Dracula rasped out a single answer. "No". _

_To the vampire's confusion Van Helsing gave what seemed to be an almost but not quite smile. _

"_Then how about we'll try to see if you can still be something of your old self?"_

_Dracula was too drained to speak, but his eyes did show confusion and questioning. _

"_I imagine, Count" Van Helsing spoke, almost casually "that killing the No-Life King does not end your kind for good. There are other vampires out there, I know. All around the world, waiting in the shadows. And while we humans will always rise to resist your kind, nobody knows the ways of a vampire better than another vampire". _

_While the stake that was injuring his heart was draining all the power right out of him, Dracula did show signs of listening. _

_Van Helsing quite suddenly lowered his head very close to Dracula's. "Become one of God's soldiers once more, Dracula. Serve me to rid the world of monsters, to make this world a little safer place for humans. Show that you have the power to be more than this…thing you've lowered yourself as". _

_With difficulty Dracula managed to wheeze out "I have been a slave once, Professor. Never again". _

"_Slavery is forced. I am asking you to choose to become my servant. Not because I or anyone else or even God himself forces you to, but because you choose to. Once you would have had the power to do so". _

_Dracula's mind was racing. Van Helsing's suggestion was absurd, pure insanity. He would fight for God again? Slay others like him? _

_And yet… _

_There was a temptation there. This man, this human had beaten him, outwitted him, completely defeated him. While Dracula did feel rage for that, he was also very impressed. It was then he realized how perfect his defeat was: Van Helsing had made Dracula admire him. _

"_You think of it, Count, while we head back to England" Van Helsing said and closed the coffin's lit, while Dracula laid there with the stake still in his chest, preventing him from moving. _

--

"Yes, yes I remember now. Van Helsing defeated me. And then he…he shipped me back to England. I had time to think of his ridiculous proposition in the coffin".

"Ridiculous, Vlad?" Sandor asked.

"Of course! How else could one describe it?!"

"And yet you are here" Sandor, or whatever spirit of him he was, spoke with a calm voice.

Dracula was speechless until the most obvious question came to him. "Where am I?"

"Inside of yourself. In whatever void was left when you gave your soul away. Our souls are here now to fill that void. That's why vampires can live without a soul".

_But why am I here…?_

Then more memories began to appear to him.

--

_He had been in his coffin for months. Van Helsing had brought him with him back to England and kept him in his own coffin. Yes, in his OWN coffin, Van Helsing had actually moved him to his coffin from that one he was lying in. The Professor kept him alive by giving him small amounts of blood every day, just enough to keep him from turning to dust, but not enough to give him strength to pull the damned stake away._

_He had no clue where they were staying, but he figured they were first staying with someone (Holmwood or Seward most likely) until Van Helsing got himself a place of his own, where his coffin was carried soon. _

_Dracula had long since learned to ignore passing of time but with a stake in your chest it became torturing slow to him. _

_Finally Professor opened his coffin and said "Well, Count, this is it. Either you will from this day onward join my crusade or I'll finish what I started in Transylvania. Fight or die, what will you choose? And remember, the choice is your own". _

_By that point Dracula was too weak to speak but he managed to raise his hand a little bit._

_Van Helsing smiled. "Prepare the Cromwell ritual!" he shouted to someone. _

_Next thing he knew, Dracula was carried in his coffin to another room, stripped from his clothes and dressed in black straightjacket that covered him completely head below. _

"_Let us start, Count" Van Helsing said "and see if you really are a worthy warrior!"_

_And then came the pain. _

--

"I see now…" Dracula muttered, surrounded by thousands of souls he had devoured during the centuries.

"That is correct, Vlad. If you wish to stand up proud again, you must make each and every one of us bow to you first" Sandor said.

Dracula stared the countless forms and eyes he saw in the darkness, all around him. He was outnumbered heavily.

He smiled. "Bring it on!"

--

Professor Abraham Van Helsing stared at the coffin which had been set in the middle of a huge dungeon room. There was a large pentagram with various symbols drawn to the floor and coffin was exactly in the middle of it. The symbols and markings were glowing faintly red. They had for several days now.

_It has been nearly a week now but if Dracula can truly outcome this…_

Suddenly, what can only be described as huge black shadows, flew straight out of the coffin. They seemed to surround and devour the entire room and appeared with such a force that Van Helsing fell to his back on the floor. Something landed next to him and to his astonishment, it was the stake which had been in Dracula's chest for weeks now.

Van Helsing raised his head and saw an army in front of him. Army of people, men and women, wearing outfits of different periods, all merging as a one huge group from the shadows. And all the shadows were connected to Dracula, who stood proudly up, dressed in his Wallachian armor.

He was an intimidating sight now, in his true form, and it took a moment for Van Helsing to get up and stare him straight in the eyes without trembling.

"Welcome back, Count".

Dracula stared at the human in front of him. Human who had defeated him. Human whom he could kill so easily now. Human who he admired tremendously.

"I can hardly call myself as Dracula anymore, if I am to be a complete opposite of myself. Call me Alucard" he said.

Then he kneeled in front of Van Helsing, and held his head down.

"Your orders… my Master".

**To be continued…**

**And so we'll begin the Hellsing section. About time too, considering I started this freaking fic in July 2008 and it's now April 2010! I'm so sorry what a horribly slow updater I am but it really moves me to know how many of you people still support me after such a time. And now the real fun begins! **

**Don't worry, I know the whole Dracula's transformation to Alucard was pretty vague here, more detailed explanation will be in next chapter. **

**Until then, bye!**

**Remember to review! **


	28. Hellsing

**Well hello hello hello!**

**You thought I wouldn't get this out in May, didn't you? Well, so did I. Life has been a bit busy, but as I promised, I intend to get at least one chapter out each month. **

**Now, I have little question to hardcore Hellsing fans: do any of you have any clue around when was Arthur Hellsing born? Or what his approximate age during Hellsing Dawn was? It would really help me set his birth, because frankly I don't have a clue. **

**Thank you for the amazing reviews: KitsuneButterfly, Tsuki no Rekuen, LimeKiwiEye, ZOMBIEAC, KrnYong, Andromeda, Kars, night, hellsingfan101, Lorien Urbani, Fleatcher, HollowTearsOfJoy, Myriad of Willows and Cyndane. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimers: not mine, I still don't make any money with this. **

CHAPTER 28: HELLSING

1899

She could not recall why she had been so afraid of this in the first place. When her Dark Master had first come to her, she had felt fear, revulsion and dread. But somehow Dark Master had talked her to come to him with his sweet tongue, and here she was, no longer human but a monster.

And she loved it.

This last week of her new life had been best she'd ever had. Before the Dark Master had arrived, she had been her short life always bedridden. Having caught a terrible decease in her young age, she had always been weak and shunned by others. Even her own mother, who did her best, acted outside of their house as if she was dead. But she hadn't been ready to die, not when she hadn't even lived yet.

But after her…"rebirth" she was rid of her sickness and she felt strong and alive. And hungry. Hungry for life…all life. First the idea of what she needed to do was repulsive, but now she couldn't wait for another meal. Thick and red certainly was better than those awful soups she had been given before.

She used her new superhuman abilities to run, jump and fly over the country road. She felt the wind blow against her and felt elevated. Moon was shining bright and she could see a reasonable meal candidate walking ahead alone on the road.

She prepared herself to strike, she liked the direct and quick attack over long and tasteless seduction. She felt her fangs growing as she jumped. Like a huge jungle beast she started landing to the poor man's back, ready to make him another victim of "a mysterious animal".

She barely registered hearing an unexpected sound when an arrow appeared from the dark, hit her right through her arm and cut her landing by making her fall to the bushes on the side of the road.

The intended victim turned around but didn't see anything. He shrugged his shoulders and continued on.

She quickly jumped from the bushes, frantically looking around her. Since she could see in dark, she saw a group of dozen men approaching her. They were all dressed in similar military uniforms and were carrying crossbows and rifles. She did not know who they were or how they had found her but she recognized their intent: they were here to kill her.

She ripped the arrow off her arm and fled. Despite them having weapons, they were still humans and could not stay up with her speed.

"Take your aim!"

"Too late, she's already out of the range".

She smiled when the voices of men was left far behind her. Had she really been weaker than them once?

Her run came to a sudden stop on a field, when she sensed a presence before her. In the middle of the field stood a man, who seemed to be in his early thirties maybe. He had black hair, pale skin, was completely dressed in blacks and his eyes were glowing red. For a short moment she thought it was her Dark Master, but this was someone different.

Someone scarier.

It was his grin that terrified her. The grin that showed his own fangs that made her cautious. She had a sudden urge to flee him as well, but seemed unable to do so.

"I am surprised" the man said, with a slightly foreign accent. "I really thought this new job would be unpleasant to me. Or at least more difficult to live with".

She didn't say anything, just stood there.

"But…if all we see are children like you playing big bad vampire…then I suppose this work isn't that hard after all".

Before she could blink the man was standing only few inches away from her. Snapping out of her paralyzed state she acted completely on instinct and slashed his throat open with her claws. Blood spurted out and the man took couple unsteady steps behind… but he didn't fall down. Moment later the wound on his threat healed and he grinned to her.

"My turn".

Suddenly he was onto her, literally. She could feel his sharp teeth in her neck before she felt his hands grab hers. He was drinking her blood…no, he was absorbing it, huge amounts.

That was all her shocked filled mind allowed her to realize, until death approached her for the second time.

#####

Professor Abraham Van Helsing sat in a comfortable chair by the fireplace, with a glass of brandy next to him on a table and a cigarette in his hand. The ideal scene of a hard working man relaxing. If only he would have felt relaxed.

Had it really been six years now, when he, along with his brave friends, had managed to defeat the king of all vampires, Count Dracula?

Van Helsing took a gulp from his glass and allowed himself to think of the events after No-Life King's defeat.

He had known, of course, that such an opportunity could not be wasted. Despite human courage, killing vampires was always dangerous, as poor Quincey Morris' death at the Castle Dracula had proven.

Only a human can kill a monster. His own words. But what if a human would be a master of monster?

It took lots of convincing with both John Seward and Arthur Holmwood. Neither of them understood his plans and insisted that they should just finish the monster off. It was Miss Mina who convinced them to trust in his plan.

Miss Mina, she was really something else. Van Helsing had been sure she would most of all be against his plan, having lost both the man she loved and her best friend to the Count. But she understood his plan. She understood that Dracula might prove to be the best weapon humans could ever hope to have against midians.

Having finally convinced others to follow his plan, Arthur had arranged their trip back to England and an unsuspicious little flat for Van Helsing, where Dracula's coffin was first placed. It was soon after their return to England that Arthur was approached by the Council of the Round Table.

England, it turned out, had its own secrets. The Council of Round Table was a secret group that consisted on some of the most powerful and influencal people of the British Isles. The shadowy group had existed since Roman's left Britain. As they name suggest, the stories of the Knights of the Round Table were based on them. The Council had its saying in all aspects of Britain, be it political, military or business. Kings, Queens and Prime Ministers may come and go, but the Council always remains.

The Council approached Arthur easily, he was son of a lord after all, and asked an explanation for the strange events that had occurred prior Arthur's sudden trip to Romania. Since not much could stay hidden from the Council, Arthur had told everything. He had then been asked to introduce Van Helsing to the Council.

The Council's first reaction was also that Count should be destroyed, but further thinking of it, they came to conclusion that maybe they should test Van Helsing's theory first. England, as any country in the world, had its share of ghosts, demons and other midians as well. With Council financing him, Van Helsing purchased an old mansion not too far from Whitby and moved the coffin there. The Council arranged some workmen for him to get the house fixed and working.

Then Van Helsing went through all the material he had studied of occult and magic for the past decades while learning of vampires. The Cromwell ritual was something he had had to put a lot of effort to finding it. It was named after a 17th century occult scientist Joseph Cromwell who had been a leader of an occult cult. Cromwell had studied how to summon demons and make connections to other realities.

It was while studying his works that Van Helsing realized how they could help him. In order for Dracula to become more than just a vampire, he would have to face himself and all of his past deeds. Van Helsing had long since reasoned that vampires most probably carried a spark of life from all those they devour, how else could they live so long?

The ritual itself was time consuming and difficult. A large room in the cellar of the mansion, former dungeon, was turned into a ritual center. A huge pentagram was painted to the floor, along with several symbols and incantations. The ritual went on for several days, with someone always supervising in the cellar. Van Helsing himself got hardly any rest during those days. The ritual also demanded blood and he used his own for it.

Then finally, the coffin had opened and out had come Vlad Dracula, in his truest form, in his Wallachian armor and armies. He had bowed to him in all his power and glory and taken the name Alucard to serve him.

The Cromwell ritual had allowed Alucard the access for all those lives and souls he carried inside of him. Slowly but surely they learned how it affected him. For one thing, the black straightjacket suit he had been dressed in during the ritual, seemed to have become part of his essence. Alucard no longer needed to wear any other clothing as he could change the black leather to any clothing he desired.

Another thing was how much stronger he became. Reading minds and dreams became far more easier to him than ever before, he could take the shape of not only one bat but a complete horde of them. Sunlight no longer weakened him, simply annoyed. He didn't need an invitation to step to a house he had never before been in.

But most amazing of all was his ability to regenerate. Even if his heart was destroyed and head cut off, one of the million souls he carried in him would die in his stead and he would simply regenerate.

His powers also affected his physical form. Depending how much power he was using his arms and hair would grow. The Cromwell effect, as Alucard called it, allowed him to use his power in four different levels. Level 3 was him using only minimum amount of his powers, level 0 was him going all out.

Of course, he could not go all out without his master's permission. Van Helsing had used his own blood in the ritual to bind Alucard to him. And Alucard served him as long as Van Helsing remained a worthy master.

As time went by the Council of the Round Table finally acknowledged the need of someone with wisdom and capability to protect people from darkness. The Holy Order of Protestant Knights had existed since the 17th century but never before had they had such intimate knowledge of midians.

To make sure public wouldn't by accident ever learn of their existence, Van Helsing figured it would be best to hide on plane sight. Through various middle men he contacted an Irish novelist named Bram Stoker and gave him some various details to use. His book _Dracula_ became an instant public favorite, an amusing fairy tale based on real events, with a changed happy ending of course, in which Jonathan and Mina live happily ever after and Dracula is destroyed.

Van Helsing would always remember with fondness of Alucard's shocked face when he saw the book in 1897.

Arthur Holmwood became Sir Arthur Godalming and also a member of the Round Table Council. John Seward stayed in contact with Van Helsing, but the less he knew about Alucard the happier he was. The Council hired the brave and wise Mina to do some foreign work for her country, in some league of extraordinary people, Van Helsing understood.

Van Helsing himself officially changed his name to Hellsing and became an English citizen. And thus was born the Hellsing organization. The Council arranged a small army of capable men to the Hellsing property to train in monster hunting. After all, they couldn't solely rely on Alucard alone.

A sudden chill ran through Van Helsing's spine and he turned from his chair to see that Alucard had appeared to his room, seemingly out of nowhere.

Alucard bowed his head. "The mission is accomplished, master. Target is destroyed and I have all the information she had to give of the one that changed her".

"Do you know this vampire's location then?"

"Yes. While he does move around England's countryside, his nest would seem to be somewhere in the moors of Dartmoor".

Van Helsing grimaced. "A fitting place".

"What are your orders now, master?"

"A small group of men shall move with you and I to Dartmoor tomorrow. There you shall find this vampire and destroy him".

Alucard smiled. "Order received" he said, just before vanishing.

Van Helsing stared the empty space the vampire had just been in. The vampire obeyed him, because he was worthy master and would remain so. But Van Helsing would not live forever.

Earlier that same day Van Helsing had received word from Holland, saying that his wife Roseanne had died in the asylum. Roseanne had been dead for Van Helsing several years already, so he didn't feel sad, merely relieved. Still it was a remainder of his own mortality.

_What then when I die_, he wondered. Will Alucard become Dracula again? Such thing could not be allowed to happen. Alucard was tied to his blood so his blood must live on.

Van Helsing decided he would have to start making plans for the future.

**To be continued…**

**Okay, I know this chapter was not from Alucard's POV at all, but I figured explained all the details how we moved from Dracula to Hellsing, would be better left for old man Van Helsing. Next chapter will return to Alucard's POV and tell how he feels. **

**Okay, so the Cromwell effect was a real headache. I tried reading stuff of Oliver Cromwell and find even a hint of him ever being into occult and stuff, but came out with nothing. So I created this very H.P. Lovecraftian character Joseph Cromwell to create the ritual. **

**Well, that's all for now. Do review and let me know how you liked it. Till next time! **


	29. The Black Hound

**Hello, my freaky darlings!**

**Geez, it's been a long time again, hasn't it? Well, first I had a vacation, and I decided, no work of any kind then. But when vacation was over, I hit a writer's block. Hate it when they happen. Thank you all who have been patient enough with me. **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews: NightWolf214, Tsuki no Rekuen, Andromeda, Kars, Elenisil's journey, hellsingfan101, Irena, Noitar Arat and Fleathcer. **

**Disclaimers: same as before. **

CHAPTER 29: THE BLACK HOUND

Dartmoor, England 1899

It was sunset, but only those who were use to the completely grey sky would be able to tell that. Cold wind blew over the moors of Dartmoor, fog covered the landscape and all the villagers from the nearby village had locked their doors. It was exactly the kind of night you did not want to be hunting midians.

Unfortunately, as Abraham Van Helsing, now officially known as Abraham Hellsing, had learned long ago, this was a very typical night of hunting a midian.

Van Helsing and a group of couple dozen men had arrived to this area few hours earlier. They had gotten the basic layout of their surroundings and what was on the moor. Some old ruins, graveyard, mines and of course lots and lots of deep and deadly mires all around the area. Nearby was the Grimpen village and few miles away was the Baskerville hall, an old mansion build by an aristocrat back in the 17'Th century.

One of the soldiers walked towards Van Helsing.

"Sir! We have searched the surrounding areas. None of the amulets reacted to anything unholy in the village".

"And the people?" Van Helsing asked.

"They have locked their doors".

Van Helsing tried to see the last rays of sun through the gray sky. "They know. Our target is very old and most certainly powerful. He must have had his nest here for centuries already. People know better than to venture out for the night".

"Your orders, sir?"

Van Helsing turned and walked to one of the carriages they had come with. It carried only one huge black coffin that had small writing on it.

_Bird of Hermes is my name. Eating my wings to make me tame._

"Time to rise, servant. Hunt awaits".

The coffin's lid opened only partly, just enough to let black smoke to escape. The smoke gathered in front of Van Helsing and materialized to his only non-human servant.

"You called, Master?" Alucard said.

"The target is somewhere there" Van Helsing said, pointing the vast wilderness of the moor. "What do you think we should prepare for?"

Alucard closed his eyes and exhaled the air. "This place has been unclean for a long time. He is out there and he is well protected against you".

"What do you suggest?"

Alucard smirked. "Why, Master, asking an opinion of a lowly servant?"

"A wolf knows wolf".

Alucard turned towards the moor. "Stay and protect the villagers. There are most probably ghouls here, maybe even lower vampires. I will hunt him down. He is old, I can sense his power all the way here".

Van Helsing took a deep breath. "Very well, Alucard. You know your orders: search and destroy".

"Yes, my Master" Alucard bowed.

As Alucard walked away from the road to the moor, he stopped and turned to two soldiers. Men tried to hide their fears when meeting his red gleaming eyes, but it was no use. He approached one of them and pointed a gun he was holding.

"Silver bullets?"

"A-Always" man stammered.

"How many shots?"

"Six".

"May I borrow it?"

Man all but threw the gun at him.

"Thank you. And do guard my coffin. It's my last kingdom" Alucard said and then disappeared to the moor.

#####

Although to Alucard the speed he crossed the moor felt nothing more than just quick walking, a human eye would not have been able to detect him. He more or less glided over the moor, enjoying the fresh night air and trying to locate his target. Which wasn't easy because his presence was all over the moor.

_He has been here for a long time. _

Alucard felt excited. Whoever he was about to face was old and powerful. A true undead ruler of England, who would have probably fought him over his territory, if Dracula's plans had succeeded.

Ah, that one brought unpleasant feeling to him. He had failed. Or rather, his former self had failed. Count Dracula had come to this land, all dash and dare, and had met his better. Not only that, he had been made to realise his own inferiority before mortal men.

He had gone through all those centuries thinking humans weak, because they die. Because they are so weak and only have small amount of time for themselves. He had always known there was no such thing as true immortality and that he too would one day end, but not by the hands of humans!

But it was through their hands that Dracula had ceased to exist. And he had realised the true power every human has. The will of being a human. When death approaches it is easy to give up humanity for some extra time in the world. But giving up humanity is not to become stronger. The weak ones do that, give up their power. He had given up that power.

Abraham Van Helsing would never, ever give up his humanity. And for that Alucard found he could not bring himself to hate the man. Instead he respected him with bitterness.

Maybe it was this newfound realisation, along with newfound abilities the Cromwell ritual had released, that his new role as slayer of vampires was not as difficult as he had expected. Then again the vampires he had so far discovered were all small fries. Incompetent little pups with no true understanding what they had become. He wondered if he would be able to raise his hand against some of his old comrades. Like Elizabeth or Asa, whom he knew to be alive because of his connection to them.

That's why he was excited to now test his powers against an opponent who comprehended what he was.

_Speaking of which... _Alucard thought, as he observed ghouls rising from the moors and heading to the village. _He must have sensed our presence as well. Abraham's boys can hold their own for a while. But I bet he is not going to be happy if I take too much of my time here..._

He stood in front of an opening that led to the old mine tunnels. An ideal place to hide from humans and light of day. Just as Alucard felt his presence oozing from the tunnel, he allowed the vampire to feel his presence as well.

It didn't take long before a figure stepped out from the shadows. The man had handsome, if a bit rough, features. He was dressed in a long black cape that nearly covered him completely, revealing only bits of the 17th century clothing he was wearing under it. His hair was long and unclean, and while his face would have seemed perfectly normal his fingers had huge claws on them.

The man was watching Alucard silently, measuring him with his eyes. "Who trespasses on my lands?" he finally asked, his voice rough.

"A former king who is now a mere servant. They call me Alucard, though that is not my true name" Alucard replied. "Who am I speaking with?"

"I was once called Sir Hugo, the only true ruler of these moors" the man replied. "I've heard of you. The very night air has whispered of you. You came here as a conqueror and now kill your own kind. Why?"

Alucard shrugged. "I'm so... changeable".

Without any warning Alucard pulled the handgun he had "borrowed" from a soldier and emptied it on Sir Hugo, shooting six silver bullets to different parts of his body. Sir Hugo staggered back a step in surprise and gave a howled in anger. His body then tensed and Alucard watched as the bullets came out of his body, landing to the ground.

"Did you think that would be enough?" Sir Hugo growled.

"Not at all, but I wanted to test this weapon. I've never shot one before" Alucard said and grinned.

In a flash Sir Hugo was gone. He was moving around Alucard, circling him, with such a speed Alucard had difficulty to tell where he was. He moved fast and stroke with precision. Alucard didn't bother to even move, he allowed the sharp blows to appear out of nowhere and rip his body to shreds.

When it was over, Sir Hugo stopped and looked down the bloody mess on the ground. He kept staring it with intensity. "Why aren't you turning to ash?" he finally asked.

Then he watched as the bits and pieces came back together and Alucard chuckled as his body was repaired. "You are strong, really strong. I want to know if you're stronger than I am. Control art restriction released to level 3...2...1. Situation A. Cromwell approval is in effect. Releasing the power restriction until target has been silenced".

Sir Hugo didn't say anything. Instead he watched as this vampire, who had just regenerated back together from a state which should mean death to anyone, was surrounded by black mist which held dozens, maybe hundreds, of glowing eyes. Alucard's suit changed to black leather jacket and his limbs and hair grew.

"Now, Sir Hugo, what do you have?"

Hugo didn't answer. Instead now it was Alucard's turn to watch as Hugo's body went through a transformation. His muscles grew, his limbs stretched out, his cape turned to black fur and his head split into two. Soon in his place stood a huge black hound with two heads and red eyes.

"A hellhound?" Alucard asked.

"My familiar and loyal servant. He only serves the strongest" Sir Hugo's voice came from within the hound.

The hellhound took a gigantic leap and descended on Alucard. One of the hound's heads sank its teeth on Alucard's shoulder while its paws trapped him beneath the creature's weight. Alucard's eyes winded when he realised that hound wasn't really ripping through his flesh, but consuming the souls from within him.

_This... this is... amusing!_

Alucard suddenly pulled up so fast that his body was shred in the process. Part of his body was left for hound's other head to consume, other part turned to mist and shot into the other head's mouth. As expected he didn't find any internal organs like from a normal hound, he found the chaotic sea of souls that this familiar had eaten. And in the midst of it all was its current master Sir Hugo.

"You are the first one to dare to enter inside my hellhound. But it will not give you any leverage over me. This sea of chaos and madness will swallow you" Sir Hugo said, his voice showing mild delight.

While the waves of thousand screaming souls washed over him, Alucard only kept coming forward until his misty form tightened itself around Sir Hugo, who had a look of surprised written over his face.

"Unlike any other opponent you've faced before, I have already went through this ordeal once" Alucard said and sank his teeth into Sir Hugo.

It felt like the whole world exploded around them the next moment. They were back on moor, Alucard had his body intact again and he was holding Sir Hugo, drinking his blood. The hellhound lay around them in pieces, and Alucard's shadows swallowed the parts.

"How...?" Hugo asked with a weak voice.

"You had excellent armour, so I had to destroy you from inside out. And you defeated the hellhound will now serve me. I will not add you to my souls. You deserve your defeat warrior" Alucard said.

He then ran his hand through Sir Hugo's chest and watched with glee as his opponent crumbled to dust.

#####

When Alucard returned to village, he saw that the soldier's were already packing things up and disposing of what little was left of ghouls' bodies. He walked to Van Helsing.

"Mission accomplished, my Master. The target has been silenced for good".

Abraham nodded. "Yes, I had a feeling you had succeeded when the ghouls suddenly died on us".

"I trust I didn't take too long".

"Henderson was wounded, but not fatally. No one died. The men hold their own good the little time they came to us".

Alucard nodded. He then took the handgun. "Master, would it be possible to have something like this made for me? They look like wonderful toys".

Van Helsing looked Alucard for a long time. "Perhaps. But why made? Can't you use ones we have?"

"They're so small and fragile. I fear I may break them".

Van Helsing nodded. "I'll see what can be done..." he suddenly stopped and his eyes winded. "Alucard, what the hell is that?"

Alucard looked over his shoulder and saw that one of the hellhound's heads had materialized from his shoulder.

"You're going to take a lot of training, aren't you?" Alucard huffed. He then turned back to Van Helsing. "It followed me from the moors, Master. Can I keep it?"

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter hopefully a lot sooner than this one. **


	30. Arthur

**Why...so...surprised?**

**I did promise you to get the next chapter out faster than the previous and by God, I kept my word (this time)! **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviewers of the previous chapter: FuryanDemoness19, LimeKiwiEye, Lonewolf 102, SimplyChristine, LovelyWickedDescet (sorry I can't please all, I do seem to remember mentioning he was married twice and had three sons. And I didn't use really movie references in my mind), Kars, JIN-HayTeR, Tsuki no Rekuen, .snow0 and Irena! Thank you, all!**

**Disclaimers: as before. **

CHAPTER 30: ARTHUR

Hellsing manor, England 1906

The 20'Th century had arrived. Queen Victoria had passed away and her son Edward VII had become the King. The Hellsing Organization had established its place permanently in the Round Table Council and Abraham Hellsing had even been knighted, much to his own surprise.

The vampire hunting in England had been pretty unpredictable. Every once in a while a vampire would appear somewhere, either having been hiding for a long time or just coming from abroad. And then there would be people to save, ghouls to kill and Alucard would do which had quickly become his new favorite hobby. But there would also be times when there would be no sightings of vampires be made and then Alucard would quickly get bored.

During one of those times he had actually asked Abraham's permission to go and investigate if there was a monster in Loch Ness. Just in case it was eating people, he had reasoned.

Despite certain... incidences now and then, the former vampire lord seemed to have adapted to his new role rather nicely. Though Abraham would never let his guard down around him. Ever.

"You wanted to see me, Master?"

Abraham, who had been sitting in his office, turned to see Alucard who had materialised through the walls.

"I don't remember calling you" Abraham said.

"But I can feel that you have something you want to discuss with me and I simply grew tired of waiting" the vampire answered.

Abraham sighed. He wasn't sure was it because of Alucard's superhuman senses or because of their connection as Master and Servant, but Alucard was good what he was up to. Abraham chose very carefully how to break the news for him.

"Is it nice, Alucard, that you do not age?" he finally asked.

Alucard raised his eyebrow. "I do age. I just don't let it show".

"I never see you with an aching back or counting your gray hairs. Those things have become everyday occurrences for me".

"Didn't you read Stoker's book? I can look old. Besides what is this really about, Professor? Are you having... what is it you human call it... a midlife crisis? Regret not giving up your humanity?"

"Certainly not, monster. I am proud to be human as you well know. But my aging has been on my mind a lot lately. I am growing old. I will die" Abraham said with a serious tone.

"I see now. You must plan on what happens to me after you're gone" Alucard stated.

"Exactly. I need an heir to continue my work and lead this organisation after my death. Someone to be your next Master" Abraham added.

"Do not forget, Master, no matter even if you have an heir, if he proves to be unworthy to command me..." Alucard said but stopped. He didn't have to finish that.

"Leave the child's upbringing for me, Alucard. What you need to busy yourself with is to keep out of the house".

Now Alucard blinked. "Sir?"

Abraham turned to fully look at his vampire servant. "I am too old for courting, and I don't think a man in this line of work should even marry. I, of all people, know that" he said and Alucard knew well what he was referring to. "However, the idea that I would just pay for some woman to have my child never appealed to me. It seems only right that mother should know to what purpose would await the child. But who could ever understand?"

Alucard thought for a moment. _Who indeed? Would have to be someone who comprehends the full situation and can think rationally... _He stopped in his musings as he suddenly knew where this was going.

"Did Madame Mina need lots of persuasion, Master?"

"No, Alucard, when I explained my dilemma to her, she volunteered".

#####

The orders were in the end very simple. During Mina Murray's stay in the Hellsing manor, Alucard was to stay out of sight. He could only go to basement, where his coffin was placed, or to barracks practise shooting which had become his new hobby, but to the living quarters he was not allowed. Any reports he had to give during vampire hunting missions would be given outside of house.

Alucard was a bit torn by this. On one hand, he completely understood the orders and even respected them. After all, Mina was, along with the Professor, one of the few humans he respected. She was a woman who had succumbed to his power and yet managed to free herself and strike him down. He truly admired her and had no wish to be on her bad side, anymore than he already was.

Yet, for the same admiring reasons, he was tempted to see her again, to see how much she had changed. From what he had learned from the Professor, Mina had apparently joined some extraordinary league that served the British empire in matters too delicate for public to know.

Since he was denied access to house, he decided to blend into the shadows of the yard and watched as she arrived to the manor. She wore very simple clothes and had her hair combed up. There was hardness in her eyes that hadn't been there before, a hardness brought by the facing of a cruel world.

She was still beautiful. In fact...she didn't look any different than she had in 1893. _Interesting_, Alucard thought.

She turned around suddenly and looked into his general direction. She couldn't see him but she knew he was there. She turned back to the house and went inside.

#####

1914

Alucard lived the next few years avoiding the house. If he wasn't investigating and/or hunting vampires, he was most usually sleeping in his coffin, or finding some other way to past time, like pulling pranks on soldiers which he had learned to like.

He did see his Master often, mostly because he was making sure Alucard stayed in line. Mina he had only occasionally glimpsed from windows or walking around the yards.

It was a late night in May, when Alucard was at the shooting barracks, testing the latest machine gun. While he did enjoy human guns, he always had to very careful not to break them. The professor had tried contacting different weapon makers to design a gun for Alucard, but none had yet been totally satisfying.

Alucard was most usually alone, for soldiers grew nervous and agitated around him. Therefore he was a bit surprised when he sensed a completely unknown presence approaching. Ceasing his firing and turning around, Alucard saw a little boy, who couldn't be more than five years old, standing at the barracks door and watching him. Boy had brown hair and clear blue eyes. Eyes he had seen before.

For a moment Alucard simply eyed the surprise visitor. The boy was watching him curiously.

"Who are you?" the boy finally said.

"Hasn't your father thought you that you shouldn't speak to strangers?"

"My father has told me that all who I meet here work for him" the boy said, crossing his small hands before him.

_Touché._

"Do you work for my father?" boy asked.

"Yes. I do".

"Then how come I've never seen you before?"

"You ask a lot for a five year old".

"My mother says I must ask if I want to know something. And I'm four".

Alucard was surprised by this. _Are children really getting smarter than before? _

"Are you a vampire?"

For a moment Alucard wondered how much trouble he could get into for all this. "What makes you say that?"

"You have red eyes and sharp teeth. My father says vampires have red eyes. Are you?"

"Yes. I am".

"Why is a vampire working for my father?"

The situation was getting more and more bizarre for Alucard. "Maybe you should ask your father? Why are you out here anyways? You should be in the house".

Now child looked away, a dark cloud passing his face. "I don't want to go there. I don't want to say goodbye to mother".

Before Alucard could ask further he sensed two people arriving. Not bothering to disappear he stood there with the little boy and watched as Mina Murray appeared with a maid. For a moment all four just stood there in silence.

"Marie, take Arthur inside to his bed" Mina said.

The main nodded, obviously uncomfortable and scared in Alucard's presence, and took little Arthur Hellsing's hand to hers. Before they left Arthur turned to look the vampire.

"Are you going to work for me one day?" he asked.

"Most probably" Alucard answered and watched as he was taken away.

He then turned to look, really look, Mina. "You haven't aged at all" he said.

"I'm not immortal" she said "I have enough of scars to prove that. But since you were not destroyed I wasn't completely freed from your blood either".

Alucard was silent for a moment, feeling little awkward. "The boy said something about you leaving".

Mina nodded. "The Europe is like a huge case of gunpowder ready to explode. The League is needed to prevent a massive war from starting. Though I'm not sure if we can do more than delay it from happening" she said.

She was quiet for a moment before she continued. "Alucard, I have a... a request".

"Yes?"

"Take care of my son for me. He is going to need guidance and protection that neither I nor Abraham can offer him".

"I can protect him while he is my Master's son. But time will come when he will have to prove himself as my Master".

Mina turned to look at him sharply, her eyes hard and blazing. Alucard stared into to them and realized he would have loved to have fought her 400 years ago then on some battlefield.

"When that time comes, Count" she said "he will prove himself and you will bow to him. Mark my words".

Alucard couldn't help but grin. "I can't wait". He then bowed and left.

Mina stood there for a moment, letting out a shaking breath and then left to the house.

She left the Hellsing manor the next day and never returned.

**To be continued...**

**I hate these interlude chapters, the whole last conversation was very much improvised so I'm not sure if I really like it or not. **

**Mina not aging and being part of a world saving league is of course reference to Alan Moore's fantastic graphic novel "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen", and by that I mean the graphic novel, not the freaking bad movie. **

**I'm not the first one to come up with idea that Mina is Arthur's mother. I don't know who came up with that theory but I always liked it and that's why I killed Jonathan earlier. Heh heh. **

**And because she doesn't age I thought Arthur would in turn age very slowly. That's why I had him born already now and still be a vigorous old man when he has Integra. **

**Okay, enough of me chatting. Do leave a review before leaving. Thank you! **


	31. Growing Up

**Well hey there!**

**Wow, it's been awhile again, right? Okay, first I had a bit of a writer's block and I kind of ignored this story to concentrate other stuff, but then I noticed it had been way too long since last update and I thought I'd get two updates out before Christmas. Well, that didn't turn out as I planned because this one fought me back in every turn. So ultimately I decided to make this a bit longer than my usual updates, to make up the long wait. **

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter: KrnYong, Tsuki no Rekuen, Kars, Weena Aimee Hellsing, Hemamal, ZOMBIEAC, 0whiteassnow0 (the file refuses to take the dots), hellsingfan101, Lupine Eclipse, JIN-HayTeR, AsphyxiatedAngel, Noitar Arat, Irena, Breezybiatch, arkynox, Fleatcher and xslytherinxgirlx. All reviews were very much appreciated! **

**Disclaimers: see previous chapters. **

CHAPTER 31: GROWING UP

The room was dark. It had no windows and only source of light was two oil lamps on the tables. Smell of cigars and alcohol came from downstairs nightclub. The room had five people in it, though the word 'people' may not be right. They all had red eyes and sharp teeth.

"So...how many losses?" one of them said.

"Two underlings and all the ghouls in East End. That makes it now the fourth nest we've lost to them this year".

"Hellsing" another voice hissed. It wasn't a question, everyone knew the answer.

"If our losses continue like this, we'll have to leave London".

"No! London has been our capital for nearly two centuries! It's our time to show Hellsing that they should never have entered our territory".

"But what can we do? They have crosses and silver weapons designed specifically to kill us. And I've heard that the vampire they have is an original".

"None of that matters. We shall challenge Hellsing in one place they'd never expect to have to fight".

"Where?"

"In their doorsteps".

#####

Hellsing manor, 1922

The Great War, later to be called World War I, began as expected and ended. The Europe moved to the 1920's and in England it was the time of foggy cabaret clubs, cigar smoking beautiful yet dangerous women and an overall time of excitement, adventures and automobiles.

Yet the Hellsing Organization would always remember that decade for something quite different. It was in 1922 that for the first time – sadly not the last – an open attack against Hellsing was made.

Nobody who worked at Hellsing manor that night could tell for sure how it all started. One moment it had been like any other night, with soldiers practising at the barracks and the main household rather quiet but still awake...

...and the next moment all hell broke loose.

"Sir Hellsing! Sir Hellsing!"

Sir Abraham Hellsing, formerly Professor Abraham Van Helsing, entered from his office to meet the soldiers who had been shouting his name while running towards him. He had heard the alarms going off outside, which had caught his attention.

"Report! What is going on?" he demanded.

"Sir, there are ghouls! Ghouls have been sighted on our grounds!" the first solider hurriedly said, while the other beside him tried to catch his breath.

"What? How many ghouls?"

"We're not sure, sir. Suddenly they just appeared. They killed the guards on the east wall and came through. There's many of them sir and they are attacking anything that moves!"

Abraham's eyes winded. "We're under attack?" he said quietly.

"You shouldn't be surprised, master".

Abraham turned around to see Alucard who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Back in the 16'Th century I too led an army of ghouls to attack a base of Iscariot in Transylvania. It really was only a matter of time before some of the local vampires here would figure to do the same for you" Alucard explained.

Abraham was quiet and then nodded. "You are right, of course. This was inevitable. It is time for Hellsing to prove to all humans and midians that why we are the defenders of this country. Alucard, go and find my son, then report to me! Men, let's go outside!"

Abraham walked with the two soldiers as Alucard disappeared to the walls.

Since Mina had left the Hellsing manor there seemed to be little point in keeping Alucard's presence hidden from Arthur anymore. Under Abraham's orders Alucard took the role of Arthur's bodyguard and sort-of companion. In the beginning child had taken liking to Alucard and enjoyed the company he always provided, but as Arthur grew older and came to understand more and more of Alucard's true nature, he became wary of the vampire. As if he no longer knew how to think of Alucard.

Arthur was well aware that it was his duty to one day become Alucard's master and stood up to him, but there was no doubt that within his young heart... Arthur feared Alucard.

Alucard materialised in Arthur's bedroom only to find it empty. _It's nearly midnight_, Alucard thought, _and it's not in Abraham's habit to allow him to stay up too long. So where-_

_Ah, of course. _

Despite his young age, Arthur had taken an early interest towards the fairer sex. Many times the maids of the household had been a little overwhelmed by the attention Arthur was giving to them. Abraham tried to explain that it was because of lack of mother figure in his life.

Personally Alucard thought that Arthur was simply a little horndog.

And so it didn't take him long to finally find the boy: in an air vent that gave out a view to maids' changing room, dressed in only his pyjamas. Arthur had discovered this little route during one of his many investigations of Hellsing manor. Alucard couldn't resist himself: he stayed invisible to Arthur's eyes, until his head had passed through ceiling and was right in front of him.

Then he turned visible. "Boo!"

Arthur gave a sudden shout of shock and surprise as two mischievous red eyes blocked his vision. His natural reaction was to jump away from the eyes, but considering his current whereabouts, all he managed to do was hit his head in the narrow ventilation.

"Alucard! What are you-" Arthur hissed, trying to keep his voice quiet.

"No time to stay here, young sir. No maids are coming here anyway. The household is under attack and your father would feel a lot better knowing you're not a ghoul's dinner".

Arthur blinked, trying to understand. "What?"

"I'll show you" Alucard said and in an instant had transformed to a black mist that wrapped around Arthur and pulled him out of the vent and carried (or flew) him to the entrance hall. The soldiers of Hellsing had build up a barricade to keep the ghouls from getting in.

Alucard dropped Arthur in front of Abraham, who was standing in the middle of the stairs, shouting instructions. He then materialised back to his own form. "Boy is safe and sound, Master. I take it we have lost the courtyard?"

"Swarming with ghouls. But if there are ghouls there is also the puppeteers around. One or more vampires are controlling them and they can't be far off. Alucard, investigate our grounds. Find and destroy them!" Abraham ordered.

"Shouldn't I start destroying the ghouls that are trying to come in the house?"

"That's the difference between us, Alucard. I have faith in my men. You have your orders".

Alucard bowed and vanished once more.

He then reappeared outside the house as a swarm of bats. It was a useful trick that allowed his consciousness to expand over certain area, making it feel like he was in different places at the same time. While trying to find the vampires controlling the ghouls, he took a little time to watch the ghouls in action.

_There is no kind of strategy behind this attack. They just came barging in here hoping to catch everyone off guard. Vampires these days..._

His disappointment to his own kind grew further when he finally found the ghoul controlling vampires. Three of them, two men and one woman. Hiding in trees where they could observe what happens in manor grounds.

_So what then when the ghouls get IN the manor? Then they'll just attack anything that moves without any direction over them. Somebody needs to teach these children a lesson. _

Alucard attacked all three trees simultaneously and forced the vampires out of it to the ground. He then took his own form.

"Correct me if I am wrong" he said, staring the three "but none of you looks clever enough to have planned this. Which means you were send here, right?"

None of the three spoke. They were too scared. They could sense they were dealing with a creature far older and powerful than they were. It was like a sun having a fight with three little candles.

"Alright then. I'll just have to suck memories from one of you then" Alucard said and allowed his predator grin to appear.

Back in the mansion Arthur was standing in the stairs and watched, with admiration, as his father shouted instructions to the men below. So far they had managed to keep the ghouls from entering. Their snipers upstairs had done a pretty good job shooting as many ghouls as they could.

"How is it holding?" Abraham asked.

"The door can still hold on, but it's only a matter of time before they'll get through the windows, sir!" one of the soldiers shouted.

"Just keep them out! Any second now they should all be turned to dust! And if we come out of this alive we'll start placing barrier talismans on each window!"

Arthur suddenly heard a crashing sound coming, not in front and below by the door, but up and behind him. He turned around and looked up to see one of Hellsing soldiers down with a ghoul bend over him and ripping his guts out. Arthur had no idea how and where the ghoul had managed to sneak in but it didn't really matter at the moment. The ghoul had raised its head and seen Arthur.

"Here!" Arthur shouted while turning around and starting to run down the stairs.

Normally ghouls walk relatively slowly but gravity works on them just as same as to anyone else. This ghoul only saw its prey trying to get away and leaped forward, thus falling right towards Arthur.

Abraham heard his son, turned around and to him it felt like time stopped. He saw clearly how the monster was descending to his son like some vulture and he knew that he didn't have time to reach his weapon and shoot the ghoul. He realised he was going to lose his son... yet again.

_No..._

Suddenly a third figure entered his vision. A soldier near the stairs had noticed the ghoul too and instinctively acted before others. He ran next to Arthur and pushed the boy down, out of the harm's way. It was a suicide for the ghoul was instantly on top of the soldier, ripping his throat open. However, the man had saved Arthur's life, for now others had reacted as well and shot silver bullets to the ghoul.

For a moment Abraham forgot where he was, as his parental instincts took over, and he embraced his son tightly, thanking in his mind God and the brave man who had just died.

It took him a moment longer to realise that there was no more banging to the door.

"Sir!" one of the soldiers from upstairs shouted "All the ghouls have turned to dust!"

_Were you purposely slow tonight Alucard? _Abraham wondered as the soldiers around him cheered.

As they opened the door and stepped out, they found the courtyard filled with small piles of dust and the corpses of their fallen soldiers.

"I know the night has been difficult so far, but let's clean the yard before dawn" Abraham ordered. He then saw Alucard appearing from the darkness, dragging something with one hand. It turned out to be woman vampire who was trying to struggle to get free from his grip but found it a bit difficult. Alucard had ripped all four limbs away from her.

"Report, servant" Abraham said, while Arthur stood next to him, watching the vampire on the ground.

"There were three of them, Master. I destroyed the two others and sucked her blood thus destroying all the ghouls. I also saw through her blood memories of the ones responsible for this attack. There seems to be a certain club in London owned by vampires" Alucard told.

Abraham nodded. He had long suspected that vampires had a hiding place in capital. "So why then haven't you destroyed her yet?"

Alucard didn't say anything. He merely glanced at Arthur and smiled. It was enough.

"No! He is still too young!" Abraham said.

"What if you had died tonight, Master? He has to, sooner or later. Preferably sooner, don't you think?" Alucard said. He then noticed how pale Arthur was. "What's wrong with him?"

"A ghoul nearly killed him. His had enough ordeals for one night" Abraham said harshly.

"He has to get over it. It has to be done now" Alucard said. He then turned fully on Arthur. "Boy! You've been educated of vampires your entire life, but the real world is different from books. Now you've been thrust into it. It's time to see if you can survive in it".

With that said Alucard pulled out a stake from the shadows around him and threw it to Arthur. "If you can't even destroy one who is already down, I don't see how you can ever expect me to bow to you".

Arthur first looked at the stake in his hands, as if not quite believing he was holding it. He raised his head to look at Alucard, whose red eyes seemed to both mocking and challenging him. Abraham did not meet his son's eyes. He knew it had to happen but deep inside part of him had hoped this day wouldn't come.

Arthur knew what to do, of course. He had read it from books so many times and he knew where in body the heart was. He also knew that he was named after a man who had had to do it to the woman he'd loved. And he knew, he could not back away.

Arthur took a hesitant step towards the creature lying on the ground. She seemed to have realised the situation as well and instead of showing red eyes and fangs, she took the most innocent, pleading look she could.

Arthur felt a bang of hesitation. He tried to raise the stake above the woman's chest but his hands were trembling. He couldn't take his eyes away from her face which looked so vulnerable. He slowly lowered the stake and put his hand to his own chest. He could feel the small cross he wore around his neck through his pyjama top. He pulled the cross out.

The vampire woman took one look at the cross and her innocent facade disappeared, revealing her vicious and hissing form. In a heartbeat Arthur raised the stake and plunged it through her heart. She gave a loud scream before her body turned to a maggot infested corpse.

Arthur breathed heavily and his whole body was trembling. Abraham moved behind him in case the boy was going fall. But instead Arthur clenched his fists, straightened his body so it wouldn't shake and looked Alucard directly in the eyes.

"Satisfied, servant?" Arthur asked, chocking every word through his teeth, which he was biting hard together.

Alucard's smile this time was small, almost friendly. "Yes, young master" he said, bowed and disappeared.

Abraham looked at his son. He felt a wave of sadness, for the time of innocence had now ended for Arthur, but he shook that feeling away and instead chose to be proud of his son, who had accepted the heavy burden of being a Hellsing.

"Is he gone?"

"What?" Abraham asked.

"Alucard. Is he gone?" Arthur said.

"Yes, he's gone".

"Good" the boy said and collapsed to the ground.

#####

_The next day: _

The nightclub downstairs was closed during the day, but the smell of smoke and alcohol was still carried to the dark windowless room upstairs. The five pair of red eyes looked at each others.

"I think it is safe to assume, since none of them came back before sunrise, that the attack has failed" one voice said from the darkness.

"How can that be? This was supposed to stop them for good!" another voice shouted.

"It has to be that vampire they have! There's no other explanation!"

"Or perhaps you all underestimated humans" said a completely new voice.

All eyes turned to the direction of Alucard, who was leaning on the door, grinning widely. "But don't feel too bad about it. I did the same mistake couple decades back".

"It's him..."

"How...?"

"Now" Alucard clapped his hands together "you have two choices. You can either run outside, where the sun is shining, and be burned to dust. Or you can stay here and play with me. Choice is yours".

It didn't take even an hour for Alucard to leave the building and meet the Hellsing soldiers outside. They had stayed in guard, not of escaping vampire who would have died in sun, but for civilians who might see that.

Arthur was there too, on his first commanding mission. He was still frightened of Alucard, but refused to let that become a hindrance.

"All destroyed, young Master. This nest will offer no resting place for any vampire anymore" Alucard said.

"Good work. Let's clean this place up then and head back home" Arthur said.

"I'm going back to my coffin. Staying up in the middle of a day is exhausting" Alucard said while walking to carriage that held his coffin.

Arthur watched as the men went inside the club to remove any and all suspicious evidences that the vampires might have left behind. He felt certain amount of pride to be there and seeing how the men did their jobs. This was going to be his job now, what he had been prepared for all his life.

Later when Arthur returned to manor he found his father had a surprise for the entire household. Most of the soldiers working for Hellsing were without a family, considering the risks this line of work had. The man who had saved Arthur's life however, had an infant son, whose mother had died in childbirth. Since no other relatives could be found, Abraham had felt it was his duty to look after the baby.

And so Arthur got himself a baby brother Richard.

**To be continued...**

**Okay couple explanations:**

**The vampires in dark club were left anonymous and faceless for two reasons: to give up the kind of mysterious mafia meeting atmosphere and laziness. **

**I never could figure how to get Richard in the family. He had to be younger than Arthur, but I didn't see him as Mina's son nor could I see Abraham getting a new woman in his older days. So ultimately I figured he had to be adopted. In my story, that is. What Hirano- sensei had planned is his business. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, for once I'm actually pretty okay with it as well, and that it makes up the long wait. Next update won't be until next year I fear.**

**Till then, Marry Christmas and Happy New Year! **


	32. New Management

**The first update in 2011!**

**Thanks for those who reviewed my last chapter: 0whiteassnow0, Tsuki no Rekuen, Noitar Arat, Hartanna, Irena, JIN-HayTeR and Kars. **

**Please read the stuff at the end of the page. **

**Disclaimers: see previous chapters. **

CHAPTER 32: NEW MANAGEMENT

Hellsing manor, 1931

"_I am... Dracula_".

"_Oh, it's really good to see you. I don't know what happened to the driver and my luggage and..._

_Well, and with all this, I thought I was in the wrong place_".

"_I bid you welcome_".

Arthur Hellsing, age 22, was sitting on a couch in a darkened room in the Hellsing manor. The projector was humming at the back of the room, projecting a black and white image to the screen in front of him. It was a copy of an American movie Dracula, that had been sent to him. It had been a big hit across the ocean and made its leading man, Bela Lugosi, one of the most coveted actors of Hollywood.

Arthur had a glass of whisky in his hand and he was dressed in all black. He had buried his own father earlier that day.

Abraham Van Helsing had died at the age of 79 for something as mundane as snapped blood vessel in his brain. It had happened in his sleep, which was a miracle really since he didn't sleep much. While he had not been in his physical peak anymore, Van Helsing had still been the strong leader Hellsing had come to rely on.

Now that responsibility was on Arthur's shoulders. And while Arthur had been prepared for this day practically his entire life, it still felt like it had come a bit too fast.

As Arthur downed his drink he felt a sudden, but familiar, presence appear next to him. Alucard had slipped in the room and materialized on the couch. Neither of them turned to look each others, instead they both watched the movie.

"_This is very old wine. I hope you will like it_" Bela Lugosi said to Dwight Frye with a heavy Hungarian accent.

"_Aren't you drinking?_"

"_I never drink… wine_".

"Was your accent that thick when you first came to England?" Arthur asked and poured himself another drink.

"Hopefully not. I had been practicing the language for months before Harker even came to castle. I've heard he" Alucard said and pointed Lugosi on screen "didn't know a word of English before arriving to America".

Arthur didn't say anything.

"Your first day in front of the Round Table Council is tomorrow, right? Nervous?" Alucard asked.

Arthur gave a very ungentlemanly snort. "The old ones are of course going to look down on me, but I don't think anyone of them is going to be fool enough to try to take my place. After all my profession isn't made for everyone. Still, there will be some power struggle. I can't wait for Sir Island's son Hugh to join the Council. Shouldn't take long considering his father has been dying for five years already. He at least is someone I can come along with".

"What about Richard?"

"I fear I won't be having much time to be a proper big brother for him. England must come first" Arthur said sarcastically. "I'll be sending him to a good boarding school in a month".

"Are you ever going to tell him what the Hellsing is all about?"

"Father didn't want him to know, for some reason. Maybe I'll tell him in a few years. He's only nine now".

On screen Bela Lugosi walked enigmatically in the London fog, dressed in a cape and tuxedo.

"So that is how the world sees vampires now" Alucard said. It was not a question.

"Yes, as mysterious and appealing gentlemen of the underworld. I suppose it is more pleasant image to hold than red eyes, big fangs and smelling breath. Dear lord, someday they'll probably start writing romance stories of vampires" Arthur sighed.

"_To die, to be really dead, that must be glorious!_" said Dracula on screen.

Only now did Arthur turn to really look at Alucard. And he didn't see the wide grin and blazing

eyes he had always seen. He didn't see the eternally young and carefree features. Instead he saw tired face with long hair and unshaven chin. It was the face he wore the last day of his human life. Alucard had put the façade away and wore his true face in honor of the man that had bested him. If given a chance Alucard would not have hesitated to kill Van Helsing, but he still respected and probably even admired the man.

_For someone like you being really dead must be a glorious thing_, Arthur thought. And while he still feared, and always would, the incredible power this monster had, he felt almost sorry for him as well.

They watched the movie for a while until Arthur, having emptied the bottle, rose up and left, either to rest or find a dame.

On screen Bela Lugosi turned to Edward Van Sloan.

"_For one who has not lived even a single life time, you're a wise man, Van Helsing_".

"That you were, Professor".

###

Hellsing manor, 1939

Alucard walked across the Hellsing courtyard, falling one step behind Arthur, now Sir Arthur Hellsing, who looked like he hadn't sleep enough but had drink way too much. This actually wasn't the case, but Arthur had learned to not care so much how he appeared, and liked to appear as party-first-duty-later buffoon.

Alucard had been quite pleased when Arthur came up with this attitude. It had made the old men of Roundtable Council sneer at him, but it had also delivered the clear message that he didn't give a rat's ass what they thought of him. After all, he was the only one for this line of job.

Alucard himself was in his typical appearance: a man in his thirties with moustache and dressed all in black but simple clothes. Walking behind Arthur made it look like he was a servant. Which he in fact was. A part he had learned to live with surprisingly easy.

It was a nice early summer night and while he needed no light to see in dark, Arthur needed the light provided by lamps on the yard. They neared the soldier's training area, where the current commander of Hellsing troops, a man named Fargason, was waiting for them with a folder in his hand.

"Well, Commander, I have loads of paperwork and a beautiful blonde waiting for me in my office and I intend to get them both done tonight, so let's get down to business. I really hope you did not call me here to just tell we've been wasting money on this Angel of Death project" Arthur said.

Alucard was absolutely sure Arthur had no intention of doing paperwork, he usually directed that to other people. Of the blonde, he wasn't so sure.

_Still the same horn dog as ever..._

Fargason cleared his throat. "No, sir, in fact I have good news. I believe, with your approval, we are finally ready to take the project to its second phase".

Fargason handed the folder to Arthur who opened it and started reading it in the lamp light.

"Dornez, Walter Christopher. Age nine. Parents unknown. Raised in a workhouse in London. Shows high intelligence and quick learning. Chose the name Dornez for himself at the age of six. Unpredictable behaviour has led to many fights with other children".

"After going through over hundred different children in over dozen different workhouses, he and he alone met all the requirements" Fargason said.

Arthur nodded. "Very well, let's see the boy then".

Alucard was interested as well. The Angel of Death project was something Van Helsing had already been planning in his time, but which Arthur had put to use after taking over. The idea of the project was to train a perfect vampire hunter; someone who would posses skills and reflexes surpassing those of normal soldiers. The catch was that training for such skills would have to be started in a very early age. This also required finding a child with a suitable mind and resistance to both physical and mental pressure.

The trio entered the training area where Hellsing soldiers had gathered. In the middle of them all stood a nine year old boy, with messy black hair, plain dirty clothes and blue eyes. The boy stood in the midst of all the grownups, not showing shyness or fear.

"Good evening, Walter. My name is Arthur Hellsing and I'm the leader of this little group. Has anyone told you what it is we want you to do?"

Walter looked Arthur straight in the eyes. "To hunt monsters, sir".

"Exactly, to hunt monsters. It's a very dangerous line of work. Chances that you'll die young are very high. How does that make you feel?"

"If it'll get me out of workhouse I'll hunt any monster you want, sir" Walter replied.

Arthur walked to one of the soldiers and burrowed his knife. He then gave it to Walter and pointed Alucard.

"If you plunge this knife to that man's heart then you'll never have to go to workhouse again" he said.

Walter didn't even hesitate. He took the knife and ran towards Alucard, who was both surprised and amused of the boy's straightforwardness. Needles to say Walter didn't get close enough as Alucard simply swung his hand and tossed the boy to ground.

"Really, Master, is this nec-"Alucard started to say but stopped when Walter instantly jumped back up and attacked him again. This time Alucard grabbed the boy from his head and held him far away that he couldn't reach his chest. There was no hate in the boy's eyes, just determination. Then Walter did something that something that the soldiers of Hellsing would remember for a long time. He bit Alucard's hand.

Alucard then let go of the boy, not out of pain for he could barely even feel it, but out of pure surprise and shock. Despite having witnessed how men and women, soldiers and civilians, can do desperate things when pushed in the corner, he had not expected that. The moment Alucard let go of the boy, Walter jumped forward and hit the knife right into Alucard's chest. It didn't go deep, he lacked enough strength for it, but it was there.

There was utter silence in the room as everyone stared dumbly what had happened. Alucard slowly pulled the knife out of his chest. If he was still the vampire he had been few decades ago, this wound would have seriously injured him.

"It is always humans who kill the monsters" he muttered to himself and then burst out laughing. "What a wonderful child! Truly you humans never cease to amaze me!"

This seemed to shake everyone else out of their shock as well as Arthur started clapping his hands.

"Everyone! Meet Walter C. Dornez, the new butler in training for Hellsing household" he said.

Walter turned around and looked the man in awe. "Butler, sir?"

"Certainly, if you're going to be the next best thing after Alucard I want you close by. Fargason will show you your room, your training starts tomorrow" Arthur said and turned to exit the training area.

Walter turned back to Alucard, whose wound in the chest had now disappeared completely. "Will I then be able to kill you?" he asked.

Alucard grinned. "Grow stronger, little Angel of Death, and maybe you will be".

There was something in Walter's eyes that seemed to say _I'm looking forward to it_.

**To be continued...**

**Okay, few things I have to address here:**

**Firstly, how many have seen the 1931 movie **_**Dracula**_**, starring Bela Lugosi? If you haven't, watch it, it's classic that every true vampire fan must see at least once. **

**Secondly, I'm not sure where the scene with Alucard and Arthur watching it came from, it just seemed proper to me. **

**The 1930's is a time I didn't know what to do with. The only thing it gave me was a chance to introduce Walter, aside of that I had nothing else to do. That's why I ran through the whole decade in this one chapter. Call me lazy but hey, nothing else to do with it. **

**The commander named Fargason here is obviously taken from Commander Fargason who appears in original Hellsing anime series, but is in fact not a manga character. **

**Walter's middle name is never revealed so I decided to call him Christopher, after Christopher Lee, my favourite Dracula on screen. **

**Okay, this was a short chapter but I had to give you people something. Next time, we'll go and kill some Nazis. **

**Till then, bye! **


	33. WWII

**Finally!**

**I think those of you who have been reading this for awhile now knows that I am an unreliable updater. I say I will update soon and then wouldn't you know, it's already been two-three months since last update. I suck, I know. However, I am also stubborn updater. I refuse to give up on this fic since I've worked on it this far and I will finish it no matter what! **

**So please, no more sass about me being a horrible updater. I know it already. **

**I was actually doing pretty well making this chapter so I thought I'd get it posted couple weeks ago then already but as usual life interferes. I think it might have affected the writing in this chapter as well but hopefully not too noticeably. **

**Thanks for the reviews: Hartanna, sdfs, 0whiteassnow0, ZOMBIEAC, Soul93, Mortimer S, Kars, Tsuki no Rekuen, JIN-HayTeR, hellsingfan101, Black Diamond07, Pyrahus (someone recommend my fic? Wow), Irena and Lupine Eclipse. **

**Disclaimers: nothing's mine. **

CHAPTER 33: WWII

Hellsing manor, 1944

In 1939 Germany attacked Poland. Before anyone could even blink an eye, the second Great War had begun.

Sir Arthur Hellsing stood by the window in his office, watching outside as Sir Island and Sir Penwood left his household. Arthur had to admit that they had guts to stay in London when the town was being bombed.

He stretched his arms and lighted himself a new smoke, before turning around. His butler, Walter C. Dornez, now 14 years old, was standing in front of his desk, waiting for him to speak. Alucard was also in the room, leaning against the wall.

"I'm sure that both of you have been expecting this to happen for a while now. You will leave to continent tomorrow for a special mission" Arthur started.

"We're going to kill Hitler?" Alucard said with a shameless hope in his voice.

"Sadly no. Hitler himself is not our concern, let us leave him for Churchill. However, this man is our concern" Arthur said and took a photograph from his pocket and placed to the desk.

In the photograph was a man of perhaps his early to mid twenties. He was small, plump and had thick spectacles and wide grin. Really there would not have been any way of telling he was a Nazi, if not the black SS uniform he was wearing.

"They call him Sturmbannführer; the Major. We do not know his name, age or origin. Only thing we do know is that he is one of Hitler's most trusted officers. The Round Table has kept me informed of the increasing vampire activity both in Germany and the areas it has taken over. But only recently did we get evidence to back our suspicions: the Third Reich is manufacturing vampires".

Walter's face turned to astonished one while Alucard picked his ear. "I suppose it was inevitable that my hearing would suffer after five centuries" the vampire in the room said.

"Unfortunately, Alucard, I am quite serious here. None of is exactly sure how they're doing it, but our spies have learned that this Major is producing vampires with a fast pace. It would seem the Third Reich wants an immortal vampire army. It cost the life of five men to get us this information but we now know that their main facility is in Poland. An American military plane will fly both of you there tomorrow at dawn. Once there you will destroy everything and everyone you find".

Walter saluted. "Yes, sir".

Alucard bowed his head and grinned. "Order received, Master".

The two left the office and walked the stairs down.

"Something on your mind, Alucard, or has simply vanishing in thin air become too tiresome for you?" Walter asked.

"Just wondering how our little Angel of Death can handle this mission. Facing a group of vampires in their own nest is quite different than attacking random lonely ones" Alucard said.

Walter turned around to look the vampire straight in the eyes, being the only one aside of Arthur in the entire estate who dared to do that. He was taller than most 14 years old and had eyes that would, and had, shut up a veteran soldier. Yet he had a playful smirk on his lips.

"Are you worried about me, Alucard? That's quite touching. But don't worry. Even a little Angel of Death like me can look after an old vampire like you" Walter answered smoothly.

In five years Walter had grown very accustomed to Hellsing household. He worked and educated himself day and night, determined to never be seen as an orphan boy from working house again, but as a butler of important people. There wasn't a room or a corner in the house he wasn't aware of, or a person working there he didn't know. On the outside Walter was all about manners and protocols but inside, Alucard knew, he was still the hot-blooded boy who had bitten his hand.

As for his training Walter had surpassed everyone's expectations. He could move and act faster than average men could. Some said he moved fast enough to dodge a bullet. He was also physically strong, though it was hard to say with his thin body. He had also taken special interest in weaponry. Walter had quickly learned that he didn't prefer guns or knives. Instead he chose to make a weapon only for himself that would be unique: specially made silver wires that were made to his gloves and that he used with acrobatic skill and precise. With them he could cut through vampire's limps like knife through butter.

"Don't be so cocky yet, boy. It just might be that this old dog has to save the pup" Alucard said.

"Perhaps, but old dogs sooner or later have to make way to the pups" Walter answered and walked away.

Alucard was impressed how easily the boy talked back to him. He had long since overcome any fear he felt to the vampire and they conversed like ordinary friends. Still if Alucard enjoyed something it was messing with the boy but scaring him wasn't easy anymore. But he would wipe that smirk from boy's face soon.

###

It was a cloudy morning when Walter approached the field where the plane was waiting. He saw some of the Hellsing soldiers carefully carrying Alucard's massive coffin to the plane, much to the wonder of the American soldiers. Arthur was standing a bit further ahead, observing the people.

Walter quickly made sure he had everything he needed in the small bag he was carrying. Change of clothes as he didn't fancy returning home covered in blood. His gloves, the most important tools he had. Some food, just in case. A small bottle of blood for Alucard, also just in case, though Walter was sure his vampire partner would have a feast once they'd get to their target. His smokes...

Walter let out a small annoyed sigh. He had forgotten to get a new package of cigarettes. Well, maybe he didn't really need them on this trip. He could go on without them for a while.

Walter was about to make his way towards Sir Arthur when he noticed another person, standing the other side of the plane, observing as the men laid the coffin to the plain. It was a girl, Walter realised, small and young, couldn't be older than he was. She was dressed all in white, not in usual clothing he had seen girls wearing, but she wore a suit with pants and small jacket and a big white coat with a white fluffy hat on top of her head. The suit looked tailored and expensive. She had long black hair that went past her shoulders and her face...

Walter had to swallow suddenly. _Good God, she is cute! _

Then the girl turned and looked at him with a pair of red eyes. A pair of very familiar red eyes.

"Hey, Walter!" the girl shouted and waved her hand.

Walter felt every colour fading from his face. "A-Alucard? Is that you?"

Alucard giggled – giggled! – and then twirled around. "What do you think of my new looks, Walter? I thought it was about time that I tried something different" he/she said.

"But... but why a girl?" Walter stammered, having hard time believing what he was seeing.

"Oh, this is not the first time I've changed my gender. When you get as old as I am, Walter, the physical appearance starts to have less and less importance. I just go what feels nice for the time being" Alucard said.

The vampire then got a wicked grin on her face and in a blink of an eye was very, very, close to Walter. "My appearance is not bothering you, is it?" she whispered and batted her eye lashes.

Walter felt heath on his face and was sure he looked like a tomato. He quickly turned around and started walking towards the plane. "No! Of course not! Let's just get going!" he shouted as every hormone in his body came alive.

_This is going to be a long flight without those cigarettes..._

###_  
_

Poland

The arrival to their destination had gone as expected. Their plane had flown right over the secret facility, a huge building not far from an abandoned town. Walter had calmed down little during their plane flight, which Alucard spent in **her** coffin, especially after getting some cigarettes from one of the American soldiers. He had then, much to Alucard's annoyance, simply pushed her coffin out of the plane and jumped after, using his incredible wires to help him land.

The two of them crashed through the roof right into the facility, in dining room no less, where the Major himself was enjoying his meal of sausages. The sudden arrival of the two of them didn't seem to upset him much, as Alucard observed from her coffin. She let Walter to deal with the first soldiers who came shooting at them. They didn't stand a chance.

However, after the Major and his closest men had managed to get away, leaving the young butler boy fighting an overgrown werewolf Nazi, that Alucard stepped out of her coffin and, much Walter's annoyance, left him as well deciding to pursue the Major.

Alucard couldn't deny it, she was having fun. She moved from hallway to hallway not really bothering on the find the big enemy thing and concentrating more on shooting everything that moves with her Tommy Gun, that she had "burrowed" from a Hellsing officer. With every shot another enemy vampire hit the ground. The smell of gunpowder and blood was strong in the air. Yep, she was having a blast.

The vampires attacking her were a joke at the best. Alucard knew they were, as Arthur had said it, made artificially and she could feel it too. They weren't like other undeads she had met during so many centuries. They weren't even made well, she could tell, they were much weaker with only superhuman strength and nothing more. No ability to transform or regenerate. Admittedly they would make a fearsome army against humans but against a real vampire? Please.

Yet, in the back of her mind, she did wonder how they were made. Surely the scientists responsible for this would have had to have a real vampire to examine, right? And not just some weak petty vampire from whom they'd get nothing out, but a powerful one.

_Like me_, she realised.

She entered to a room which by the looks of it had worked as an operating theatre of sorts. The fumes of blood and rotting flesh told her that this had been where these so-called vampires were made. And there was something else here. Something familiar to her...

Mina.

It hits her like a sledgehammer to face. Her smell. Her presence. She had been in this room, lying on one of these blood soaked tables. Alucard could now imagine it clearly. They had caught her, imprisoned her and experimented on her. Because Dracula had not been destroyed Mina still carried some of his blood in her.

Alucard felt her small hands clench with a power that destroyed the Tommy Gun. _My blood... They used MY blood to make these artificial creatures..._

She heard an explosion somewhere behind her and footsteps leaving the facility outside. She smiled. She was hungry.

###

Walter dusted his waistcoat and stood up from all the rubble that surrounded him. He had been in the middle of fighting a werewolf, first time he'd seen those, when a sudden explosion had interrupted them. As he looked around himself, where the walls and the roof _used_ to be, he realised that this town was under attack. The Allied planes flew over, dropping their bombs.

Remembering that the werewolf wasn't easy to kill Walter jumped around, expecting to find his opponent attacking any second. Instead he came face to face with a young boy, younger than him, dressed in a Hitler Youth uniform and having a pair of... cat ears on his head?

"If you're looking for the Captain, butler boy, he's already gone" the weird cat boy said with a good, even if heavily accented, English.

Walter prepared his wires. "Where did he go?"

"Oh, you won't find him anymore, silly boy. He and the Major need to leave. This place is lost. The Allies are bombing this place and your girlfriend is doing something wacky outside. Just thought you'd like to know" the cat boy smirked.

Walter didn't know if he could take his eyes off this strange boy, even when he showed no intentions of attacking, but he knew he needed to get out see what Alucard was doing. If for nothing else to make sure vampire wasn't declaring war between England and USA.

He jumped over the piles of rubble and stood over watching the scenery before him. It was night but the full moon made everything clear to see. The ones peaceful looking Polish town had been turned to a battlefield. He saw that the German tanks were lying around useless. Corpses of soldiers were all around, their blood covering the ground. Artificially created vampires stood with gleaming eyes.

And then there was Alucard in the middle of it all, her white suit making her easy to spot. And she was...

Walter knew that Alucard was not like other vampires. He knew her to be old and powerful and having being changed even further by the Hellsing occultism. Yet nothing could have prepared him for this. Alucard was absorbing blood from all around her. The blood that covered the ground was moving towards her and disappearing into her. And with the blood she also took everything that moved in it. The soldiers, the vampires, everything.

She was literally sucking the life around her.

"My God..." the young butler whispered.

"Now that's really something" the cat boy agreed next to him. He turned his purple eyes to Walter. "Are you afraid?"

The boy barely nodded his head as he watched the waves of blood disappearing inside a little girl who was laughing maniacally.

###

On the other side of the town, two pairs of eyes were watching from distance this spectacle.

"Amazing, _Herr Sturmbannführer_, truly amazing" said a tall thin man.

"Yes, Doc, our enemy is even more magnificent than I could have imagined. Just look how much fun she is having" said the man only known as The Major. "But she has made a mistake today. She has revealed a crack in her armour. I now know how to defeat her".

"Shall we head back to Berlin then, sir?"

"No, there's nothing there for us. This war has already been lost. Führer himself will not last long anymore. No, we shall head to Vatican. I have already made travel arrangements for us. A new war will come in time, Doc. And how glorious it will be..."

**To be continued...**

**Refering Alucard as "she" is hard. XP  
**

**Okay, again I have few things to address here. **

**Firstly, I didn't bother to look too much into the World War II facts, so if Allies didn't bomb Poland in 1944, so be it. This is fiction anyway. **

**Secondly, I know Hirano-sensei published few chapters of Hellsing prequel "The Dawn" some years back, but I've only skimmed them once. If he's published more I don't know about them so what I wrote here might be horribly against his works. The who scene in Poland is loosely based on those few chapters of "The Dawn" I read as well as short flashback scenes in volumes 8 and 9 of Hellsing manga. **

**And finally, you probably noticed how I skipped them actually landing to the facility scene completely. That's because I'm going to be a prick and ASSUME that you know Hellsing manga already. You get a taste what future chapters will be like. When we get to part where the manga actually begins, I will not recreate the scenes from manga, but will instead concentrate on the scenes we did not see in manga and/or anime. Just to let you know already. **

**Okay, that should be all for now. Reviews are highly appreciated. **


	34. Years of Boredom

**Hey. **

**So I noticed sometime ago that it's been a while again since my last update. I suppose those of you who have been following this story for longer have already gotten used to it. Well, just know that while updating may take time, I will not quit with this fic. Certainly not now. **

**This chapter is a bit rushed but I hope you'll like it anyway. **

**Thank you for all who reviewed the previous chapter: VladLover, Eruwaedhier Telemnar, Black Diamond07, Mortimer S, Irena, Hartanna, RoyStealer and Mikro. Thanks!**

**Disclaimers: see previous chapters. **

CHAPTER 34: YEARS OF BOREDOM

Somewhere in Romania

"You lie".

Two women, or at least two creatures that once had been women, spoke in a dark, long ago then forgotten crypt. The both had unnatural beauty and two blazing red eyes.

"I don't believe. I will not believe you!" said first of the women, who was dressed in an expensive and beautiful dress.

"I honestly do not care if you believe me or not, Elizabeth, but after all these years we've known each others you should know when I lie and when I don't" said the other woman, who was just as beautiful as the first, but dressed in far simpler dress.

"I just... I just cannot understand it. Are you sure you're not mistaken, Asa?" Elizabeth asked.

"I would never make a mistake like that. Due to my powers of witchcraft the connection of my mind to Master's is stronger than yours. And may I remind you, Elizabeth, that it was you who asked me to try to contact him? It's not my fault if the answer doesn't please you" Asa replied calmly.

Elizabeth walked back and forth the crypt for a moment before nodding her head. "Yes, yes, I know I asked it. But I was worried. When our Master was taken and our castle blessed, we all feared the worst. But we knew he was still amongst us, because we would have felt if he'd died. But I had to know if he was safe! I couldn't bare this uncertainty anymore!"

Asa said nothing as she watched her fellow vampire rave.

"And now you tell me that our Master, our lord Dracula, has willingly become a servant of man, and is killing our kind?"

"That is exactly what I am telling" Asa said.

Elizabeth was now shaking. "Has he... abandoned us?"

Now Asa stood up and walked to Elizabeth. "No, he has not, otherwise he would have led Van Helsing or his son to us. You have failed to realise something".

"What?"

"That we have centuries while humans only years. His servitude will not be forever. We should think of it as a... as a phase in his long life".

Elizabeth pondered this for a moment. "What should we do then?"

"Continue his plans and wait for his return. Trust me on this, Dracula will rise again".

###

Outside of the Round Table Conference room, England, 1945

"I still can't believe you came with us".

Alucard, still in her girl form, was leaning against the wall, in the hallway outside of Round Table Conference room. Walter was standing across from her.

Alucard smiled. "What? Jealous that you're not the only war hero Arthur wanted to present to the King?"

"Hardly" Walter scoffed. "But taking a vampire, even you, to meet his highness... just seems a bit unbritish".

"Well you forget that I am of royal birth as well, and it has been few centuries since I mingled with others" the vampire said.

The World War II, as it was now called, had ended just days earlier with the Japan's surrender, after Americans bombed Hiroshima and Nagasaki. When Alucard was told what these nuclear bombs had done, she had been stunned.

_Humans have a potential that surpasses all the other monsters_, she had thought.

Now Arthur had brought both her and Walter to meet the King and the Round Table Council. The actual meeting had been very brief after which they had to leave the room. Alucard had been very pleased by the looks on everyone faces when they saw "the children" who had saved them from vampire invasion.

"There has been rumours that some of the Nazis, those behind the vampire project, would have escaped to South-America" Walter said. "Why won't Sir Arthur send us to find them?"

"Because we are the best and he won't dare to send us away from England unless he is certain of danger. Also did you see his face when you reported what I did in Poland? I'm certain that Arthur has never truly stopped fearing my power".

Walter raised an eyebrow. "Yet you continue to serve him?"

"Only a fool would not fear me" she said simply. Then suddenly a grin formed to her face and in a flash she was next to Walter, extremely close to him.

"Of course, you don't have to be afraid of me" she whispered in his ear while rubbing her small body to his side.

Walter's face flashed red and he instantly took a step away from her. "Stop being so weird" he hissed.

Alucard only grinned. Teasing the poor hormonal butler boy hadn't yet lost its appeal. Suddenly though something caught her attention. She focused her red eyes to the long dark hallway.

"Don't be alarmed now, but we're being watched" Alucard said.

Walter, who was just recovering from the sneak attack, also looked in the hallway. Though he could not see in the dark as well as his undead partner, his senses were still very keen. Soon he also noticed a young lady, close to 20, standing in the shadows and watching them. When she noticed that they had discovered her she stepped forward.

Walter, though he had never seen her before, knew instantly who she was.

"Your Highness" he said and bowed.

It was indeed the King's eldest daughter, Princess, who had been watching them. While her posture and expression showed nothing but dignity, her eyes held a spark of mischievousness in them.

"I'm certain her Highness shouldn't be here" Alucard said easily with a carefree tone that nearly gave Walter a stroke.

What surprised both of them was how calmly Princess responded. "There are many places were I'm not supposed to be and yet I somehow find my way there. I came here because I wanted to see what a vampire looks like".

"My existence is no surprise to you?" Alucard asked.

"I have a tendency to keep myself updated of everything that happens around. Though the first time I heard Round Table talking about vampires I was sure I misheard".

Alucard grinned and then bowed. "I hope we shall meet again, Princess" she said.

"I'm certain we shall" Princess said, then walked away.

Alucard turned to Walter and noticed the boy's face was white of shock. Alucard quickly moved behind him and groped his bottom. This caused the boy's face to instantly turn from white to bright red.

"Stop being so weird!"

###

The following years passed slowly for Alucard. The problem of being an immortal killing machine is that if you don't have anything to kill, it gets boring. Vampires had soon started to learn that England was not healthy place for them and only occasional lonely vampires anymore tried to take it over. And usually they offered no challenge for her.

Toying with Walter was fun for a while, but after the butler of Hellsing had started to get friendlier with some of the local town girls, he slowly but surely became immune to vampire's games. Ultimately Alucard discarded the form of a little girl and resumed the form of a 30 something man.

Aside of one little hunt incident in 1954, which had led Alucard to Harlem in New York, his first time ever in America, the two decades after the end of the war brought nothing new to the No-Life King. He was getting bored, agitated, unpredictable. And frankly, quite a pain in the arse.

For Arthur Hellsing, Alucard's need for action was only one of his three main concerns. Second was his adopted little brother Richard. Richard had stayed in various boarding schools most of his young life and with distant relatives during the war. So the two brothers had never become truly close and Arthur continued to keep Richard at arms length, not even trusting him the secrets of Hellsing. For all Richard knew, the organisation was a secret military unit, nothing more.

Alucard could see that Arthur's attitude towards Richard, and that he probably had never heard the end of being adopted, had made the youngest Hellsing bitter towards his elder brother. Still, Richard did keep his tongue and appeared to settle what he was given, but there was something about him that the vampire didn't like. It brought Radu to his mind too much.

Arthur's third and most pressing problem of all was however this: he was getting old. He was over 50 years old, though he could pass ten years younger, and he had no children. No heir to continue his work and, most importantly, to control Alucard. While Arthur had certainly not lived like a monk, having enjoyed something of a playboy reputation, he had managed to avoid any "accidents".

The Round Table kept pressuring him to have children, even going so far as sending him information of candidate mothers. But Arthur waved them off, saying he was in no hurry, while in truth he was beginning to worry what would happen. That all changed in 1968, when something happened that Arthur had never experienced before.

He fell in love.

Alucard never met the woman and Arthur was very careful to keep her name secret. All Alucard had managed to pry was that she was in her mid twenties, daughter of an English officer and an Indian woman. And while Arthur had learned to keep his emotions hidden from Alucard, it was obvious he worshipped the ground she walked on.

It became painfully obvious the following year, when Arthur decided to bring her to manor.

"There are some plants that can survive long periods of time without water by going into hibernation or, shall we say, slumber. They can stay in that state long time until they get water again. Same will happen to you. You can survive long time without blood by slumbering" Arthur explained.

Really, it hadn't become as a surprise to Alucard. When Van Helsing had invited Miss Mina to live in Hellsing manor, he had ordered Alucard to keep his distance from her. Knowing Arthur's fear of Alucard's powers, it only made sense he would take things a bit further. There was however one thing that annoyed the vampire.

"Why can't I slumber in my coffin?"

"Because you'd still be mentally aware of your surroundings and I won't have you harass her in her dreams" Arthur said, looking Alucard straight in the eyes.

Alucard was impressed.

So he returned to his most basic form, revealing the black straightjacket that Van Helsing had tied him into years earlier, and allowed himself to be tied into the floor of an empty dungeon room, deep beneath the Hellsing manor. Walter, who had become closest thing to a friend Alucard had, had been against this, but Alucard talked him approving it, saying it was a great way for him to deal with boredom.

And so the doors of dungeon were closed in 1969, leaving Alucard in the darkness, to starve and wither until he rotted and was nothing more than bones. Then he fell into silence, somewhere between dreams and awareness, waiting his time.

It became twenty years later, in the form of a gunshot.

**To be continued...**

**And couple explanations:**

**Yes, those were Elizabeth Bathory and Asa Vajda in the beginning. I originally didn't plan to have scene with them but I thought it would be nice to remind you that they're still around, as unlike in Stoker's book, brides were not destroyed in my story. **

**The second part of this chapter was solely because I needed a scene with the Princess. You probably noticed that I didn't call her Elizabeth even once. Since the Queen in the manga was never addressed by name, making her appear more fictional character than based on real life, I left Princess nameless as well. **

**The last part of the story is really rushed but I don't care because next time...**

**...Integra. **

**Till then! **


	35. End of Innocence

**Hello. **

**Okay, been a while again. When hasn't it been? But I have a proper excuse. I've started studying again and I have been learning the mysteries of movie making past couple months now. I actually did write first half of this chapter a month ago then already but the studying delayed me from finishing it. **

**As always big thanks for all who reviewed: Black Diamond07, melzdog123, JIN-HayTeR, VladLover, Mortimer S, Hartanna, Kars, Irena and BigKwell. **

**Disclaimers: see previous chapters. **

CHAPTER 35: END OF INNOCENCE

In 1969 Alucard was sealed in the darkness and solitude of the Hellsing manor dungeon. There he sat, withered and decayed in silence for twenty years. He suffered hunger and endured it, because he knew that he would not die. Finally his mind fell in the fog of oblivion and his body became a mummified corpse.

Despite his withering state, because he was denied the comfort of his coffin Alucard was still on some level aware of his surroundings. So he knew of her presence the moment she pushed the heavy door open. He could not see her, his eyes had rotten away long ago, but he did hear her small steps tiptoeing closer to him and drumming of her heart beats.

"What is this... it's... it's a corpse. Daddy, is this my protection? These dry, rotten remains will defend me?" he heard her small voice say. She was young, not even a teenager yet.

"Father, this isn't funny..." she continued to say to herself. "But... I have nowhere else to go. You won't mind me sitting here, will you?"

She sat down next to him on the dust covered floor. "I thought a knight in shining armour would await me... instead, this. If only such fantasies were reality".

"Placing a dead man here for 20 years... father, why have you done this?" the tiny voice, that tried to sound brave and confident but that had an obvious quiver of fear in it. "I don't want to die... I really don't..."

Then they were no longer alone. More people had entered the dungeon. Six men and even in darkness of his mind Alucard was able to recognise one of them as Arthur's adopted brother Richard.

"You hide yourself well, Integra" Richard said.

"Uncle, why are you doing this? Are you really so full of hate? Are you fit to lead Hellsing?" the little girl demanded despite her fears.

"There's no way I'll give Hellsing to a child like you!" Richard shouted and then Alucard heard familiar clicking of a gun.

Then came the shot that echoed in the dungeon, soon followed by the little girl's scream of pain.

And then the room was suddenly filled with the sweet, intoxicating smell of blood. The very thing he had been denied for twenty years. Even in his state his nostrils, what was left of them, flared.

Some of the blood landed to his face, to his lips. It wasn't much but it was enough to bring him fully back from the oblivion, back from the darkness. His dry tongue licked the blood from his lips and he swallowed it.

Ah, the taste. The very essence of life!

Even this small amount of blood was enough to start his body rejuvenating. Strength returned to his limbs, his eyes grew back to his skull and the millions of souls inside of him woke up with him. Alucard forced his body to move and bend, so he could lick more blood that had landed on the floor. It tasted so sweet, so young... so innocent...

It was the blood of the girl, Integra, and by consuming it Alucard was able to see flashes of her recent memories. Her full name was Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and she was indeed Arthur's daughter and only child. She was currently twelve. Arthur had died very recently and made Richard promise to support Integra who became new head of Hellsing. However, almost immediately after the funerals, Integra had found out that Richard intended to take over Hellsing by killing Integra.

_And she ran here because Arthur told her here was something to protect her. I take that as an indirect order then_, Alucard thought and raised his head.

Integra and others had by now noticed the corpse that had started to move and were staring at him with a mix of disbelief and terror. He stood up to his full height and gazed on Richard's five lackeys. Faster than they could react he slaughtered them all on the spot and feasted on their blood.

He was hungry so he didn't bother with manners. He was messy.

Richard started panicking and shooting him with bullets. With ordinary bullets. Apparently he still had no idea what Hellsing organization was really about. Alucard didn't bother killing him. He simply unarmed Richard... literally. The vampire ripped his arm off.

He then fixed his gaze upon Integra, who was still on the floor. Her shoulder was bleeding for the gunshot and while Alucard had a strong desire to put his mouth over the wound and keep drinking her delicious blood, he suppressed that instinct and really looked at her. She was hurt, trembling and scared. And yet there was something in her eyes... like curiosity, wonder maybe.

_Is that the look I had when I first saw a midian?_ Alucard wondered. _What was it she said earlier? That she had expected a knight in shining armour?_

Alucard walked right in front of the young girl and then surprised her by kneeling in front of her, his head bowed.

"Are you well, Miss Hellsing?" he asked, with his raspy voice. "I await your command, my Master".

Behind them Richard had manage to pull himself up and raise a gun with his remaining hand. He shouted something, Alucard didn't pay attention, and fired a well aimed shot at Integra. Bullet would have hit if Alucard had not raised his hand, letting the bullet hit his arm.

Alucard looked at Richard, a traitor of his own brother. Like Radu had been.

"Your blood smells foul. You will never be my Master!" Alucard said.

It was Integra who surprised both of them. With shaking hands, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, she raised a handgun that had fallen from one of the men and aimed at her uncle.

"What is your name?" she asked, without actually looking the vampire.

"Alucard. That is what your predecessors called me".

She fired the gun. Then she passed out.

###

The next morning

Walter C. Dornez, age 59, Hellsing family butler, drove his car at the door of Hellsing manor. He had driven from airport, having arrived from South-America. It was still early dawn and everything was covered by mist. Walter looked around himself. _It would appear I am first to arrive_, he thought, thinking of the soldiers and servants of Hellsing who had all been commanded to take a day's vacation after Arthur's death.

_Quite strange of Richard to send us all away for the day. I should have objected... why didn't I? Why did I go to South-America again? I must be getting old, my memory is so foggy._

Walter inhaled the morning air, trying to clear his head, when those old vampire hunter instincts surfaced. Something was wrong, everything was way too quiet. With careful but sure steps Walter entered the manor. He was greeted by only silence.

A sudden fear for Integra filled him. _She needs me. Why on earth did I leave? _

"A very good question indeed, Angel of Death".

Walter turned around and saw him standing against the wall, away from daylight that was creeping into the room. He wore the same black straightjacket Walter had last seen him in. His hair was long and gray, though it seemed to become darker. His skin showed signs of decaying, but it was regenerating. His eyes were the same as Walter remembered them.

"You look good, Walter. You've aged well" vampire said.

"Alucard" Walter acknowledged. "How come you're awake?"

"I suppose for whatever reason you were not here to protect little Miss Hellsing".

Walter's eyes winded as he felt a lump rise to his throat. _I knew it, I knew something was wrong! _"Is she alright? Is she alive?" he asked frantically.

"Alive, yes. Alright, probably not. Girl has lost her father, been shot by her uncle, found a vampire living in her basement and shot her uncle, all in just couple days. I doubt she is alright".

"She shot him?" Walter had faced Nazis, vampires, ghouls and all sorts of enemies, both human and midians, and yet he had never feared as much as he did when asking the next question. "What happened?"

"The little miss entered my dungeon with her uncle and his men close to her heels. Traitor Richard wanted Hellsing for himself. But I stopped them. All but her uncle. He was for her to shoot" Alucard said, with a grin appearing to his face with those last words.

"And then?" Walter asked anxiously.

"Then she fainted. I carried her up and cleaned her wound. When she woke up she was scared and trembled, but never once did she look away from me. So much fear and courage in one so little!" Alucard said with joy. "She asked who I was. After everything that she's already been through she asked who I was. No, she demanded to know! Truly she has inherited the pride of my previous masters. We shall soon see if she has inherited anything else".

"What do you mean?"

"I explained to her who I am and how I am here. Arthur apparently had left me completely out of dinner conversations. I told her I could be her servant if she proved to be a worthy master. I told her she is a little girl alone in a house with a monster. I told her that she had to prove to be a human who kills monsters or she wouldn't survive to see sunrise".

Adrenaline run through Walter's body and he felt like a young man again, ready to attack this monster if he had dared to harm his young lady. "What have you done?"

Alucard gave his best mocking innocent look. "Oh, nothing much. I just gave her a gun with silver bullets that I found from Arthur's office and took her to cellar. I told her I wouldn't open the door until it was morning".

"But, you said you killed all of Richard's men and that she..." Walter stopped as he came to a realization.

"Yes, Walter, that's right. I said she shot him. I never said she killed him. She only hit his shoulder, probably first time she had used a gun. Richard was dying already, having bled quite a lot. But one drop of my own blood can do miracles".

"You locked her in there with a ghoul?" Walter shouted and practically leaped to the cellar door when...

...it opened.

Walter stared the figure of a young girl who slowly walked out. She was pale, her face was covered in tears and she had a look in her eyes that spoke of hell she witnessed. She was holding a gun in her other hand.

"Miss Integra" Walter started slowly. "May I have that gun?"

Integra made no move, so Walter gently took the gun from her hand. It was then she noticed that her eyes didn't show a shattered little girl. They showed fire and toughness that hadn't been there before. Walter felt like his heart was breaking as he realised this was no longer the same girl he had seen growing up for the last twelve years.

_This day came far too soon. _

"Monster" Integra suddenly said.

"My Master" Alucard bowed.

"Look at me. Look at my tears. For I shall never shed them again in front of you".

**To be continued...**

**Okay firstly, I know I said I would skip over any scenes that appeared in Hellsing manga because we already know them and would concentrate only on scenes we didn't see, but I had to recreate the Integra and Alucard first meeting scene because it is so awesome! I hope I did it justice. **

**Secondly, the whole Walter memory fuzziness hinting that he went to South-America to have Millennium to remove his memories of being a traitor as Alucard can read minds. That's at least what I always thought to be the reason he wasn't in the house when Richard attempted to kill Integra. **

**Thirdly, I tried time and time and time again to make a scene of Integra in the cellar alone shooting her ghoul uncle to work, but I ended up always hating what I came up with. Ultimately I do think this works better this way, as we can only imagine what she has gone through. And no, I know Richard didn't turn to ghoul in manga, this was just my way of explaining how she became who she became so quickly in her young life. End of childhood and all that. **

**Well hope you enjoyed this instalment. Next chapter... better not promise when as I don't know. Before Christmas I think. **

**Till next time! **


	36. Master of Monster

**Oh wow. Hallo. Still remember me?**

**So yeah, what did I say last time? That I would get a new chapter out before Christmas? Boy, really screwed that one, didn't I? I am so sorry that this update took like forever and I know this is an old excuse but it's true: life gets in the way. Most of my time is now taken by the school I'm in and while I love learning the arts of filmmaking it is time consuming and tiring. When I have free days I just want to relax. So that's why updating this chapter took so long because I only got it a little piece at a time made. **

**I did however get some motivation recently. Firstly, the episode 9 of Hellsing Ultimate came out. Come on people, that was awesome! I also saw a remake of **_**Fright Night**_** starring Colin Farrell. Not as good as the original which is one of my favourite vampire movies, but still better than I expected. Scary monster vampires, just the way I like 'em. **

**And also, I realised that next month is going to be really busy so I hurried this chapter finished. I have no idea when I'll update next time so I won't bother making any promises. **

**Big thanks for all the people who reviewed the last chapter: Sobeyda S. Dracul, JIN-HayTeR, BigKwell, hellsingfan101, VladLover, Breezybiatch (love the name), Soul93, always faithful Irena, Mortimer S and Attack 224. Thank you so much! **

**Disclaimers: see previous chapters. **

CHAPTER 36: MASTER OF MONSTER

Round Table Conference Room, Buckingham Palace 1989

_This is going to be one of those days_, Sir Hugh Island thought, as he rubbed his eyes.

The entire council of Round Table was gathered in the room, along with the Queen herself who stayed at the end of the room. Between them stood a group of three. A twelve year old girl with long blonde hair and glasses, dressed in a men's suit tailored for her. An old butler of Hellsing family Sir Island had met many times. And a vampire Sir Island had only met briefly decades ago, dressed in a red Victorian coat and red sunglasses, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hellsing, but could you repeat that?" one of the council men said, even when everyone had heard her the first time.

"I said that starting immediately I'll be taking over the position left behind by my father, Sir Arthur Hellsing, as the head of the Hellsing organization and member of the Round Table Council" the twelve year old girl said, her voice not wavering the slightest.

One of the council men cleared his throat. "Miss Hellsing, it is very admirable of you, but perhaps for time being we should appoint a temporary head for the Hellsing organization. Someone more suited for the job..."

"Just until you have reached more suitable age" another council man hurried to say. "Perhaps Sir Penwood could..."

Sir Penwood looked alarmed and was about to raise an objection when Integra spoke again. "Have any of you gentlemen ever looked a vampire straight in the eyes?"

A silence filled the room.

"Have any of you gentlemen killed a ghoul when it's about to tear you to pieces and eat your flesh? Have any of you gentlemen ever smelled the rotting stink of the undead mere inches away from your face?"

Some of the council men shifted uncomfortably in their chairs.

"No? Well, I have. And I dare say that makes me more suited for this job than anyone of you" Integra said.

Walter had to admit he was impressed. After what had happened between Integra and Richard, who officially had met an unfortunate car accident, Walter had been worried that Integra would break. But whatever pain and nightmares she carried inside of her she seemed to use them to fuel her. To give her energy to go forward. It was both admirable and frightening at the same time.

From the corner of his eye Walter observed Alucard. The use of a red Victorian coat reminded him of a portrait of Abraham Van Helsing, hanging in the office. The vampire chose to appear closely like the first man who defeated him. Walter wondered Alucard's reasons for this. Maybe it was just a mood swing or maybe he wanted appear more like a hunter instead of a monster to Integra. It was impossible to say.

Walter noticed that Alucard was not his stone calm self today. In the eyes of anyone else he would not have appeared to be anything but standing still there, but for Walter who had known him and battled along with him noticed something peculiar. Alucard was fidgeting. His fingers were twitching and his shoulders just ever slightly shaking. Walter knew from experience that Alucard rarely showed such excitement unless in the battle.

_He's enjoying this_, Walter realised. _He enjoys seeing her take command. _

"Miss Hellsing, no one is unsympathetic to your recent... experiences but..." yet another council man started.

"But nothing, sir" Integra said, raising her voice a little. "My father often told me about the Council of Round Table. For centuries you, since the days of King Arthur himself, have ruled what happens in these islands and protected them. A duty passed from father to son. While times have changed you have not. In the past the high lords ruled in open, now from the shadows. I am only claiming what is rightfully mine: my right and duty to protect this country as only my family could. And if I am not fit enough for that part the Council should not be alarmed. In that case my life expectancy would be very short".

Walter nodded his head. Alucard looked like he wanted to clap his hands together.

But it wasn't Alucard who clapped. It was the Queen. "Wonderful, truly wonderful. I see that the vampire here is not the only one who can't change. The stubbornness of Hellsing seems to carry on".

The council men looked at the Queen in disbelief until Sir Hugh drew everyone's attention by clearing his throat. "Those in favour for Integra Hellsing taking her father's place as the head of Hellsing and member of Round Table? Raise your hands".

Sir Island and Sir Penwood raised their hands immediately. The others hesitated for a moment, but soon couple more hand were raised. Then couple more. And more. Less than a minute all the hands were up.

Queen approved. "So nice to have this decided this quickly. I do hate it when these meetings go nowhere" she said, more to herself than anyone.

And that is how Integra Hellsing became Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

###

The Hellsing Organization had done a good job. Vampire and ghoul sightings on English soil had become rarer and rarer in the course of decades. Yet, like cockroaches, they did tend to appear from time to time.

This hunt however differed from the usual ones to the soldiers. Alucard and Integra had joined the hunt. The vampire made the men nervous. Most of them were young and had never seen Alucard before his slumber, though they had heard from those few who had lived to old age about a vampire who fought alongside Hellsing. And here he was, one of the most powerful, if not the powerful midian, fighting with them.

And then there was Integra, their new leader and commander. What had happened in the cellar with Richard was kept secret, so naturally everyone in the Hellsing household knew. And while the men felt respect and admiration for someone who had killed a ghoul in such a young age, it was still difficult for grownup men to take orders from a twelve year old girl. Integra knew this also and for past weeks it had created a strain in the household. So when a ghoul sighting had been made she had come along.

The ghouls had been sighted in a small village north of London, one of those small idyllic English villages that people knew from movies. The police had quarantined the village so Hellsing could work undisturbed and out of the medias eye, something which had become harder and harder with each passing decade. The Hellsing groups had surrounded the school building where the ghouls' nest was. By the time Integra arrived to the scene, accompanied by Walter and Alucard, the first group had already entered the building.

"I don't remember giving them orders to enter yet" Integra muttered as she jumped out of the car.

"I suppose they still have hard time taking orders from you, sir" Walter said. He still had to get used to calling her "sir". He would have preferred to address her as ma'am or young lady, but Integra would have none of it, demanding the same titles her father had had.

Integra grumbled something very un-lady like under her breath. "Well I suppose they better get used to it before somebody dies".

A scream was heard from inside the school building.

"Too late" Alucard grinned.

The trio marched to the squat leader giving orders to the troops. When he noticed Integra he turned to her.

"Sir Hellsing, keep back. We have everything under control here".

"Captain! Who gave those people permission to enter the building?" Integra demanded.

"As I said, we have everything under control" the captain repeated, obviously undermining Integra's authority.

Another scream was heard.

"Evidently, you do not" Integra said.

"Bloody hell, what is the situation there?" the captain demanded to the radiophone.

"_It's the children, Captain. They've turned the children into ghouls. They're small and harder to hit than grown ghouls. Also-_" came the reply.

"Also what? What?"

"_Sir, it's the vampire! It's here also-_" the line went dead suddenly.

A sudden crash made everyone turn their heads. A small girl child ghoul, who could not have been older than Integra, had jumped, or fell, out of a window and was currently on top of one of Hellsing soldiers. The man was trying to push the ghoul away with his gun but the creature wouldn't budge.

"For the love of Christ! Help me!" the man shouted as the ghoul brought her mouth closer to him.

A gun shot was heard and the ghoul's head exploded right above the man. The captain turned to see little Sir Integra with a smoking gun in her hand. He hadn't even noticed she was carrying one.

"Captain, pull your men out. This is an order" Integra muttered through her teeth to the shocked captain. "And Alucard..."

"Yes, Master?" the vampire said.

"Go in there and destroy the ghouls and their vampire master. Use any power level you deem necessary".

"Are you alright with that, Master? You did see that ghoul, right? It was no more than a child. There might be a room full of them. Is it really okay for me to just kill them? Remember, I can do it, but it is you who must command it" Alucard said, his voice barely able to contain his excitement.

Integra turned to look him straight in his red eyes. "You have your orders, monster. Search and destroy! Leave nothing stand in your way and nothing live to tell about it!"

The vampire let out a blood chilling laugh and before any of the men could blink their eyes he had entered the school building.

"Aw, hell" the captain muttered, finally coming back to reality. He gave the order for men to pull out while thinking _This is no longer a battle for humans_.

Alucard couldn't deny it. He had missed this.

The thrill of the hunt. The smell of gunpowder and blood in the air. Soldiers putting brave front when they sweat bullets. The sound of ghouls exploding when he fired them with his new gun Walter had made him. It was big, and would have given any human who used it physical damages when fired. The ghouls blew up to pieces.

He loved it. He loved it. He loved it.

Alucard would have wanted to stall and enjoy longer, but sadly child ghouls didn't offer much challenge and their vampire maker turned out to be a weakling who had arrived to England thinking it was easy picking.

_Yes, well, I did make the same mistake also... _

Fifteen minutes later all the ghouls had been eradicated. Alucard emerged from the building and gave his usual grin.

"Mission accomplished. Target has been taken care of".

"Good. Alright, captain, start cleaning up. We need to talk to our people in media and make a believable story of gas explosion or something which tragically destroyed the many lives in this school. Report back to me, first thing tomorrow. Understood?"

Captain raised his hand and saluted. "Yes, sir" he said, swallowing his pride.

Alucard spared a glance to the soldiers who were all looking what had just happened with marvel written to their faces. They looked at this girl and saw a leader. Now they all knew who the boss here is.

It was only in car where Integra let herself go and tried to force the shaking in her hands stop.

**To be continued...**

**So, hope that works for you guys. I really am sorry that updating is not punctual as it once was, or was it ever, but such is life. Still hope you like it and if you feel like reviewing that would always be great. **

**Till next time! **


	37. Innocent as a Human

**I'm alive!**

**It seems that whenever I update I have to start by apologizing for how long it has taken to make this. Well, I finished my lovely movie making course and after that I wanted to enjoy the summer, so that took few months. I think I may have enjoyed it a bit too much as it took a while to get my writing head to work again. But as I've said before, I'm too stubborn to let go of this story. Besides, we're almost done. **

**There's a lot of stuff I want to talk about at the end of this chapter so read them there. **

**Big thanks to everyone who took the time of day to review the last chapter: Duchess of Blueberries, hellsingfan101, flynalien, Breezy, Irena, Nosferatu, Soul93, Toki1 (thanks for a very flattering comment), t wrecks and Mimi MC. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimers: same as always. **

CHAPTER 37: INNOCENT AS A HUMAN

Hellsing manor 1997

In August of 1997, Princess Diana perished in a car crash. The news came as a shock and a tragedy not only to the royal family but to the whole nation as well. It was a dark day when the British Isles mourned her passing.

For Alucard it was Tuesday.

The said vampire was leaning against the office wall, dressed in his now trademark red jacket. His eyelids were barely open but he watched every move of the current Hellsing director, who was standing in front of a mirror, tying her tie.

"Why do you have to attend to this funeral? Isn't the whole point of an unofficial secret organization to stay secret? Surely you won't be expected" he said.

"It's called an English courtesy. Are all Romanians as indifferent as you or is it the centuries of practise?" the young woman dryly replied. "Secret or not, this organization is part of the British government".

Integra Hellsing had turned 20 that year. Most women of her age would be thinking of pursuing careers or further educations or relationships. Not her. Her career had been chosen from the moment she was born. She had already had all the education she'd ever need. And thinking of relationships only distracted her.

Since she had turned 16 the Round Table Council had been trying to set her up for dates. They had insisted that the continuation of Hellsing family was needed. Since then Integra had tried dating three different men who all came from good families close to Round Table.

She had gone on one date with the first man. He had excused himself all of sudden saying that the floating red eyes above her head were distracting. Alucard was not allowed to chaperone her after that.

The first impression the second man gave convinced Integra immediately that he was no good. She did however go to second date with him. It ended when he tried to get too comfortable with her and she broke three of his fingers.

With the third man they had managed to get all the way to third date when a ghoul sighting was made. The man had accompanied her to the scene and witnessed as Hellsing soldiers gunned down the ghoul. Last Integra heard his therapy was going well.

After that Integra made it clear to the Council that she wouldn't agree to any other dates they'd arrange. As far as she was concerned the only men in her life were an elderly butler who acted as a father substitute and a centuries old vampire with a wiseass attitude.

She did however find a lifetime of fulfilling love in cigarettes, much to Alucard's dismay.

"But Master, they poison your delicious blood" he had argued when he saw her smoke for the first time.

"Get the hell out of my bathroom!" was her eloquent reply.

With all the possibilities of normalcy and relaxations pushed away, Integra grew up to a very serious young woman. She mastered both gun and sword fighting. She always kept her head cool and aimed to be updated of any and every new change in the country, be it political or cultural. Most importantly she would never put anything or anyone above her duty.

And this made her Alucard's favourite project.

With only low-level vampires, ghouls and occasional midians beneath his power to kill, Alucard was in a risk of becoming bored again. In order to avoid another long cellar sleep he decided to keep himself entertained by doing something he was good at: irritating the hell out of his current Master.

It was never to disrespect her. On the contrary, the old vampire had lots of respect for the young Miss Hellsing. Her dedication to her work reminded him of his own dedication to rid Wallachia of the Ottoman Empire's rule. Neither of them made compromises or chose easy solutions. Yet in the end he had broken and chosen life as a midian. So far, despite the temptations he offered, she always turned it down.

And that's what made her who she is. If she had consented then she would have lowered herself beneath him. She would fail as he had. But for the last eight years as she had grown up never once had she come close to breaking. It was a dance between them. He challenged her, pestered her, tempted her but she never wavered. He loved that about her, or at least he felt whatever passed as love for him anymore. He couldn't quite remember how that emotion felt like.

But how long could it last? Would she ultimately fail as he had and give up her humanity in a desperate attempt to hold on to power?

He hoped not. He wouldn't feel whatever it was he felt if she did.

A knock on the door and entrance of the old family butler pulled the vampire out of his musings.

"Sir" Walter said. Referring Integra as sir had become easier for him as years went by. "We have a lead on our media case".

"I suppose I have some good news to tell the old men at the funeral then" Integra said. She was buttoning her jacket.

"Media case?" Alucard asked.

Walter walked over to the desk and started typing on the computer keyboard. Alucard hadn't gotten around of figuring this mysterious device yet. Back in the early years of Hellsing he had been fed with prisoners sentenced to death. Nowadays Alucard received his much needed blood from hospitals in small plastic bags. It sustained him but didn't give him as vivid memories as drinking blood straight from someone does.

_I do miss sinking my teeth in someone's neck._

"Alucard, stop drooling over my carpet and come here" Integra said. She was standing behind Walter, watching the computer screen over his shoulder.

On screen there was a video playing of a young man in his early 20's. He was sitting in a chair and looking straight to the camera. Suddenly his neck jerked back and a strange wound appeared on his throat. The man seemed to struggle, like fighting an invisible enemy, but he soon went limp and fell to the ground. The video ended.

"Someone filmed a vampire killing a human and put it on Internet" Integra said evenly.

"Not just this one. There are three more of these 'snuff films' posted the last two months. So far majority of people who have seen these videos believe them to be a hoax but they are gaining too wide attention. Not to mention all the people appearing on these videos have been identified by the police to be missing. All of them lived in London" Walter said.

Alucard smirked. "This Internet is pretty dangerous".

"It took time but our reluctant friends in MI6 have finally managed to pinpoint who is uploading these videos. A certain Miss Kimberley Malloy, age 26, lives in Central London. Works for one of our less respected newspapers" Walter told.

"And she's the one filming these killings, most probably setting them up or assisting in them? You humans never fail to impress me" Alucard said with a grin.

"She might be under the vampire's control. She may not have a free will in this" Integra said.

"And what if she isn't mind controlled? What then?" the vampire asked, staring intently the young director.

For a moment Integra was silent but then she started walking to the door.

"Walter, have our men collaborate with MI6 and keep an eye on Miss Malloy. I want her every move to be followed, so we can be there when she makes contact with this vampire, preferably before more videos are made. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a funeral to attend to".

###

"So, I just have to sit here?"

Mike Brewster had been enjoying a pint in a pub when suddenly an attractive blonde woman named Kim had come to talk to him. She said she was working for a newspaper and they did video interviews with random people. She had papers to prove she worked for newspaper, was very beautiful and said there would be a small pay even. So of course Mike agreed.

It should be noted that Mike rarely gave much thought into anything he did.

Kim led him to a studio where they had lights and a camera already set up. Mike sat in a chair in front of the camera while Kim hit the play button.

"So what do I need to do?" he asked.

"Oh not much really" Kim said. "My partner here will do most of the work".

Mike was about to ask where the partner was when a sudden foul smell hit his nose. He didn't have much time to react to it when he felt someone's hand on his head. With a strong grip this someone pushed Mike's head backwards. Mike nearly screamed when he saw the red eyes, sharp teeth and sickeningly rotting flesh of the vampire holding him. The vampire brought his teeth closer to Mike's neck when...

"So this is what you kids watch these days?"

Startled by the new voice in the room Kim turned her head up to see a vampire appearing from the ceiling, dressed in red coat and hat, with red sunglasses. Alucard floated elegantly to the ground and turned to Kim.

"About time you led us to him. I've wanted to see who the new star is" Alucard said, wearing his trademark grin. He then turned to the other vampire in the room. "Though I have to say it's a good thing we don't leave a reflection. You haven't really been taking care of your complexion".

The vampire was still holding the trembling Mike's head in his hand. "Who are you?" it grunted.

"I take it you're not the brains behind this. By the smell of it you've been living in the sewers. Let me guess, you got turned to a vampire but left on your own? Without any guidance you've been forced to live in caves and rat holes, preying on random victims?"

The vampire gave a loud snarl, pushed Mike out of the way and leaped like a leopard towards the intruder. Alucard swiftly pulled a gun out of his jacket, aimed and fired. Before Kim could blink her vampire partner in crime exploded to ashes that scattered around the studio.

At the sound of the firearm a group of Hellsing soldiers broke through the door and aimed with their guns. Integra stepped in behind them.

"The target has been silenced for good, Master" Alucard said.

"Good. Secure the area and confiscate all the evidence!" Integra commanded and the soldiers moved out of her way. She glanced at Mike who was trembling on the floor. "Scram" she said sharply. He did just that and ran past all the soldiers.

Finally Integra turned her cool gaze to Kim who answered it with a defiant glare. "I knew it" Kim said. "I knew government was hiding the truth. You've known of the existence of these creatures all along!"

"Is that what you were trying to do? Reveal vampires to the whole world?" Integra asked.

"I saw one of these creatures when I was young but nobody believed me. People like you kept the truth hidden back then also. Something had to be done. People have the right to know these monsters exist!"

"So that justifies all you've done then? Allying with a vampire, providing him with people to kill?" Integra coldly said.

"They were necessary victims. I work in media, I know how it works. If I had gone to newspapers or TV stations they would have just laughed at me. But this way I got people to notice. Questions will be asked and truth will be uncovered, sooner or later!" Kim screamed triumphantly. "Do to me what you will. I didn't kill anyone. All I can be accused of is filming something".

"So you're innocent then?" Integra asked.

"Innocent as a human" Alucard said with a broad grin.

For a while there was silence between the three as Integra's sharp gaze never moved from Kim.

"You're right" Integra finally said. "We cannot give the evidence found in here so the human law has nothing on you".

Kim smiled.

But then Integra spoke again. "However, your crimes are beyond that of human law".

Kim was startled as she felt a sudden presence behind her. She turned to see Alucard there, watching down on her.

"Well, in that case..." the vampire said as his arms wrapped around Kim. "It's been a while since I've got to eat from a human. Let me enjoy this".

The horror of the situation suddenly dawned to Kim and she turned her head to Integra, just as Alucard's teeth sunk to her neck. No scream came from lips but Kim's eyes pleaded to Integra, who did nothing but stared back, never breaking the eye contact. Not even when life left Kim's eyes.

Alucard let go of Kim's body, letting it drop ungracefully to the floor, and licked the blood around his lips. "That... how is it you humans say... hit the spot?"

Integra took one of her small cigars and lighted it. She took a long hale before turning to walk out. However she soon felt Alucard's arms wrap around her and smelled the blood on his breath.

"You play cold, but that was hard for you. It's never as easy to condemn a human being to die as it is to kill a monster. Don't you wish to be free of all hard choices, Master? I could take them all from you" Alucard whispered to her ear.

For a moment Integra was very still but then she untangled from his grip. "You just never give up, do you?" she said and marched outside.

Alucard grinned. The dance would go on. The more she turned him down the more the unidentified feeling increased.

**To be continued...**

**Okay firstly I apologise for the lame **_**Street Fighter **_**joke at the beginning. I just couldn't resist. **

**Secondly, I'm sure those of you who have seen the original 13 episodes long **_**Hellsing **_**anime, were able to recognise that the events in this chapter were inspired by episode 4 called "Innocent as a Human", which is also what I named this chapter. While that anime is not the best anime ever made it is what introduced me to Hellsing before manga and OVA series. And I liked that episode in the series. Since it didn't have anything to do with manga I thought of including it to my story. **

**Thirdly, in the synopsis of this fic it says "some Integra x Alucard in later chapters". I realise that I may have been little misleading with that. If you asked me do I ship Integra and Alucard, then yes, I do. However, I do not see them as a romantic couple that go for long walks on a beach and moonlight dinners. To me their relationship is constant challenging and fighting. At the same time I do feel they care for one another, they have a very strong bond which is brought by their circumstances. I think they're the kind of "in another time, in another life" couple. **

**So yeah, I hope I don't disappoint too many people with the lack of fluff in here. **

**Finally, when I started this fic... what, four years ago then? My life was very different back then. I had lots of free time and I started this huge ass project. Now if I had planned this better this fic might have been finished long time ago then, but as it is now I have always less time and energy for it. **

**Originally I had a plan to expand this story way beyond where the Hellsing storyline ends, but given how long that would take I have a new plan: I will finish the Hellsing arc in three chapters and then I'll write a long epilogue for this story. Hopefully I'll get all this done before next summer so I don't cross five years mark. **

**Any opinions? **

**Anyway, that's all for now. Next chapter coming still in 2012. **


	38. Long Live the King

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter: TheImmortalWanderer, ZodiacDOG101, zombieac, Bulletsforvalent, Soul93, XxDarkWitchXx, Mimi MC, visitor, Irena, T420000, A Reader, Dream'sRealm and Constance32. **

**Disclaimers: same as always. **

CHAPTER 38: LONG LIVE THE KING

_From volume 373 of the personal records of Countess Seras Victoria, duchess of British Isles, titled "Death of Dracula". _

This volume, as the title suggest, details the events that led to the death of Count Dracula, also known as Vlad Dracula, Vlad III of Wallachia, Vlad Tepes, the Impaler, Sovereign of the Damned, No-Life King, Nightwalker, Son of the Dragon, Alucard, the True Immortal and Sacred Ancestor. So many names for just one man, yet in all the years I knew him he was always Master to me.

By my calculations it is the year 20120 AD, although the traditional calendars of my youth have not been used in over 10100 years, not since the Apocalypse in 2049. Old habits die hard, as the saying goes. This volume shall join with all the others in my personal archives, which shall be left for others to view should they wish to. While not many research history anymore, I do feel it would be a crime not to at least leave an option to people.

As said, to me Dracula was always my Master. He became my mentor and, I suppose it can't be denied, a strange father figure the night he turned me in 1999 in the Cheddar village (see volume 1, "_My Life, Death and Rebirth_", for detailed accounts). Of course back in those days he went by Alucard and was the servant of the Hellsing organization which became my home for many decades as well.

Though I only knew Master for a short time before his thirty years of slumber, it was very obvious to anyone with two seeing eyes that he and the current head of Hellsing family, Sir Integra, shared what can only be described as special bond. They seemed to be able to understand each other with mere looks while clueless me was left to ponder what had transpired.

I remember when Master was about to leave to face off Millennium agent Rip Van Winkle who had high jacked a British naval vessel. Despite Master's incredible strength, the battle would take place in the middle of the sea and running water limits the movements of all immortals. Before leaving Sir Integra had given him a very clear order.

"Come back, my servant".

Four simple words that sound like an everyday order and at the time I took it as one. It occurred to me only later that in all the years I knew her I never heard her say anything like that to anyone working under her.

After the battle of London in 1999, the Master disappeared for 30 years. While he may have been the trump card of Hellsing, the organization had to go on even without him. Especially since the Millennium attack had brought the existence of vampires to wider knowledge. Of course government and media did their best to make people believe it had been a terrorist attack and the survivors were suffering from mass hysteria, but there were now more and more people determined to find out what had happened. Also, it started a vampire boom in media.

World had changed during the turn of the millennia.

I became aware very quickly how much stress and pressure Sir Integra was taking and just how much Mr Walter's betrayal and Master's absence affected her. In the short time I had seen them interact with each other Master had always had a habit of infuriating Sir Integra. It only now occurred to me that it may have been Master's way of helping Sir Integra deal with her stress. So I decided to step in my surrogate father's shoes. I made remarks, hints and innuendos about everything and everyone. I kept atmosphere light. Sometimes I even downright copied Master's appearance which usually resulted with Sir Integra throwing her silver ashtray at my forehead.

I like to think that we were friends.

Things changed when Master returned from, as he called it, between spaces. The return of No-Life King created instant unrest between Hellsing and Iscariot, who had been gathering more influence on midian related matters since the battle of London. They were convinced Master had been using the past 30 years to grow his armies that would attack and destroy humanity. Religious fanatics don't change, no matter what millennia we live in.

Master's return was difficult for Sir Integra as well. He still looked the same he always had while she had aged 30 years. Of course to Master the physical appearance was meaningless. I think they were happy with the little time they had after that. At least there were no titles like _master_ and _servant_ used, but _Count_ and _Countess_. Though she was still mad at him for being gone for so long and forced him to read an entire Stephanie Meyer collection as a punishment. How glad I am none of those have survived to this day.

Sir Integra died only couple years later; a package of cigarettes a day for thirty years had caught up with her. She had no children, I for one never witnessed her having a romantic relationship with anyone. She did tell me Hellsing would end with her, that it would be state controlled government agencies who would deal with vampires in England. Other organizations were okay with Integra not having children as long as they thought Master was gone, and no new Hellsing was needed to command him. Master's return changed that and after Sir Integra's passing both the Round Table Council and Iscariot moved in to catch him.

In the days before his disappearance the battle would have been very one-sided massacre. However since Master had rid himself of every soul inside himself he wasn't as indestructible anymore. The only soul he kept was the Millennium agent Schrödinger and he used the catboy's power to be everywhere and nowhere simultaneously. He escaped his pursuers, only telling me he was going to meet some old friends. He said that since there are no more Hellsings there is no more Alucard.

"It is time for Dracula to emerge".

I too left Britain, not trusting the humans to show gratitude of my years in Hellsing, and I travelled the world. It wasn't until after the Apocalypse -49 that he called to me. In less than a year humanity had nearly destroyed itself and filled the world with mutagenic horror. Master had called for all the old vampires that were still around and together we started to salvage mankind. If they would all die so would we. We made sure to find as many un-mutated humans as we could and preserve them and their bloodlines. We made sure humanity survived and we made them forget our weaknesses.

We ruled over them. We became the Nobles.

All of this and more of what we did for thousands of years can be read in further detail from my records. I'm just waxing nostalgia. What I really need to talk about is D.

It was about 5000 years after the Apocalypse -49 when I discovered the experiments Master was doing. I wasn't even looking for him, I just noticed that a small group of people, young women and little children, had disappeared from numerous human villages. I could have ignored the whole thing but I guess I never really stopped being Police Girl. Besides when you get to this age you need to find things to keep you occupied.

I found him in one of the many castles we build when recreating the world; on the outside very old school medieval look but inside armed with the latest technology we had developed. I found him there in a room that stench of chemicals and blood. I saw operating tables with stains on them and dead bodies on corner. _Failed experiments_ he called them. He explained to me what he attempted. He wanted to have a child; someone who would be his own flesh and blood. Not bitten, like I was, in fact he hadn't turned anyone after me. He had attempted this several times, even before his time in Hellsing, and now he had found that perfect combination of sorcery and science to create a living human-vampire hybrid.

I remember watching the growing foetus in the glass tank filled with green-blue liquid.

"My son, Seras" he said. "The one who will bring a new age to both vampires and humans. My one true success".

I questioned why he didn't grow her in the womb of one of the women he had used for experimenting.

"I only needed them to test the outcomes. But for this one I already had the human DNA in store. Something I had kept in safe keeping for a long time now".

He never said it out loud, nor did I ever ask him directly, but I've always known D was as much Sir Integra's son as Master's heir. Born thousands of years after the death of his mother.

Here I am rambling again. I have done my best to record D's life and events the best I could in volumes 298-334.

What I need to talk about is what happened last week. How Master died.

He called me to one of his many fortresses. I understood that something remarkable was happening as this was the castle that stood on the former Transylvanian grounds. He always had special fondness for this place. Twice he had born there and he was going to die there as well.

He met me dressed in fine black and red robes in a huge spacious throne room. He wanted me to be there, either because I reminded him of the old days or because I was the last of his "brides" still alive. Asa had entered the eternal sleep from her own choice centuries earlier and Master himself had impaled the Bathory woman when she had the gall to use name "Carmilla" to hide her hedonistic lifestyle that offended him. Good riddance, I say.

D arrived shortly after, dressed in his usual black cape and hat. He did look quite dashing that way. And he does look like his father so much it is frightening. Except expressions; D has always been stonewall while Master had Cheshire grin going on.

"My son" Master welcomed him.

"Father" D acknowledged.

"D" I happily greeted him.

"Seras" he replied.

"Brad! Janet! Doctor Scott!" shouted his left hand.

For the life of me I have never fully understood Master's decision of transforming what was left of Schrödinger's soul into a mutant parasite and place it into D's hand. Something about keeping D company, I guess.

"All of it, father. Was all of it for this?" D asked.

"Yes, my son. The trials you've faced, the enemies you've slain, the lessons you've learned… all of it was for this moment. When we will see which side of you is the dominant one".

"I don't suppose the two of you could leave me out of this?" asked the left hand.

Without any further delay the father and son swept across the huge room and clashed swords. Or rather D clashed his huge sword Master had given him centuries earlier and Master used his bare hands to block and attack. I did nothing to interfere for this battle had been a long time coming.

"Do you still hate yourself, my son? Are you still ashamed of your vampire side? Do you still think that killing every last one of us would somehow make you human?" Master attacked D with both physical and mental strikes. He plummeted D to a wall.

"No, father, I left all that behind me! I've seen the best and the worst of both worlds and I've accepted both sides as part of me! But I cannot accept what you've done just to lure me here! The mutants are going to attack human settlements. You planned it all, knowing I would attempt to stop it". D got back up, despite all the injuries he must have sustained and attacked again.

"Only No-Life King can stop them, my son, but I will not give the order!"

The fight that ensued was long and spectacular. More than once D managed to cute a limb from Master but he always regenerated them back. Master was holding nothing back either, he attacked his son with all the fury of a vampire war lord.

Finally D managed to throw Master off guard for a moment, for a mere second, but it was enough in their fight. He slashed his sword right through the Master's heart. Master flew back, coughed blood and was visibly trembling, but he didn't die. No-Life King is not taken down that easily. D jumped on him like a wild animal and pinned him to the ground.

"Go on, son. Take my blood and become No-Life King. We both know it's the only way" Master barked.

D's eyes flashed and his fangs pulled out, all too familiar symptoms of blood lust, and for a moment it looked like he was going to do it. But then he bit his own lip and raised his left hand over Master. I had heard but never actually witnessed that Schrödinger had in his new form developed an ability to literally suck magical energies. I saw as dark energy that all vampires have moved from Master's body and entered to D's left hand. Master started convulsing, fighting back and screaming but D didn't budge.

Finally, it was over. D stood up and Master lay on ground with a sword sticking out of his chest. I walked besides him and for the first time he looked weak and vulnerable to me.

"You told me long ago that only humans can kill monsters, father. If I take your blood I would just commit the same mistake as you did" D said.

"You taste awful, old man" his left hand said.

A smile crossed Master's face. It was the same I saw him giving to Sir Integra after he returned.

"See, Seras, he is my only success" he told me. "This world needs a new ruler. It needs a new Hellsing". Then he gasped and his eyes looked vacant. "I don't think I'll be able to follow your mother, son".

Then he was no more. On the floor there was only 10700 year old ash.

D spent a moment more looking at the ashes. "I have a mutant attack to prevent" he told me and left. He's never been one for farewells.

And that is that. That's how my Master, the Sacred Ancestor of vampires, the No-Life King, died. His throne has passed to his son who as the only human-vampire hybrid will make sure this world survives. I myself will leave this world soon. I think I shall finally go and see the City of the Night on Moon.

I suppose as a pure blooded English woman I should end this appropriately.

The king is dead. Long live the king.

**The End**

**Done. Finished. It's over. **

**So yeah, that's that. I failed yet again to keep my schedule of updates and this time I took a very hard look at myself. I started this fanfic in July 2008. I was 19 then. Now I am 24. My life has changed quite a lot in that time. I no longer have as much time and energy to long fanfics. Still, it has definitely been a great experience to write this story. **

**In my original plans I had intended there to be at least 10 more chapters that would explore the post-Hellsing days of Dracula and link him to Vampire Hunter D. But since that would have taken an eternity I thought best would be to cram them into a sort of epilogue. It's not the best ending but it's better than nothing I think. I did want to give this story an ending. **

**I know Hellsing/Vampire Hunter D crossovers are not a new thing, everyone has done them but if you read some of my earlier chapters you'll see I did hint the story to go this direction a long time ago then. I am not too familiar with the whole Vampire Hunter D mythos so I may have done some big mistakes there, but that's done now. Just think of it as AU. **

**I would like to thank EVERYONE who supported this story at one point or another. I've had and lost some readers through the five years this has been going on but I am, from the bottom of my heart, thankful for everyone who showed support and encouragement. Your help has been the thing that kept this alive. You helped me becoming a better writer over the years and to explore this fandom and this character I love so much. **

**Special thank you goes to a certain individual who supported me from the beginning to end through all five years. You know who you are, deary, and you are precious. **

**Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed and maybe we'll come across again in some other story someday. **

**Thank you. **


End file.
